Una llamada desde el Infierno
by Beca Masen
Summary: ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar cuando te llaman? ¿Un acosador, un secuestrador? ¿Y si es la persona que amas? "Te espero en el infierno querida" ¿Que tipo de infierno le espera a Isabella Swan? Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen y de Jazzlie **

* * *

**POV Bella**

Estaba en el bufete, revisando unos casos que tenía pendiente. Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono, mire el reloj 1:25 casi nadie llamaba a esta hora.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella Cullen —conteste.

—Hola mi amor —me dijo la voz aterciopelada más hermosa del mundo.

—Edward mi vida no espera tu llamada, ¿Sucede algo? —le pregunte en tono dulce, últimamente Edward estaba muy raro.

Oí su risa, estaba diferente, no tenía esa sensación de alegría más bien como gélida y sombría.

—No. Te he extrañado mucho mi Bella —me dijo, haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran —Te tengo una sorpresa. Cuando llegues a casa la veras.

—Te amo, estaré en unas horas —le dije sonriendo, oí una silencio y luego colgó.

Me pareció extraño Edward siempre me decía "te amo" antes de despedirse, todo este tiempo y ya llevamos 18 años de casados.

_Los mejores 18 años de mi vida. _

Nos habíamos conocido en el instituto, él era mayor que yo. Luego en la universidad nos hicimos novios y después de dos años de novios nos casamos, él con 22 y yo con 20, ambos terminamos nuestras carreras yo de abogada y el de medico.

Después de dos años tuvimos a nuestra primera hija, Renesmee, una niña preciosa idéntica a Edward lo único que había sacado de mi era mis ojos, hoy era una hermosa jovencita de 15 años, luego tuvimos a Elizabeth que tenia 13 toda una muñeca, era igual a mi suegra Esme y por ultimo mi príncipe Anthony fue un imprevisto ya habíamos decidido no tener más pero fue maravilloso tener otro hombre en la casa. Anthony era el más pequeño tenía 8 años y era idéntico a Edward.

Todos mis hijos era mi razón para vivir al igual que Edward. _Hay Edward_, suspire agitando mi cabeza, hace algún tiempo que ha estado extraño. Ya no toca su piano como antes, no juega mucho con Anthony, ya casi no se preocupa por los pretendientes de Renesmee y Elizabeth, hace mucho que no hacemos el amor y eso era extraño siempre teníamos sexo, desde novios hasta hoy casados pero en estos meses solo besos simples.

Por un momento pensé que estaba enfermo, pero nada, estaba más que sano.

¿Una amante? Eso era imposible Edward me amaba, aun así Alice mi hermana lo investigo y nada. Trate de conversar con él pero siempre era las mismas palabras: "_Bella necesito pensar, no lo olvides, te amo"_. Esas dos frase era lo que me mantenían tranquila "te amo" pero hoy no las oí, me sentí extraña, tenía ganas de llorar, pero Edward me tenía una sorpresa tal vez era la razón por su extraño comportamiento.

Seguí trabajado con la duda en mi cabeza.

.

.

.

Llegue a mi casa, emocionada por la sorpresa. Estaba tan feliz que no me di cuenta que al frente de mi casa había un montón de policías, una ambulancia y los bomberos. Me baje de golpe del carro ¿le habría pasado algo a mis hijos? o ¿a Edward?, entre a mi casa esquivando a la multitud vi un montón de gente, entre esos mis suegros que estaban llorado, mi hermana y su esposo que estaban en las mismas condiciones y mis cuñados estaban igual. Vi a mis hijos, Renesmee estaba en el suelo arrodillada llorando, Elizabeth estaba abrazada a Anthony y ambos lloraban.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte, con voz rota.

—Papa —fu todo lo que oí de los labios de Renesmee.

Vi como Anthony me hizo una seña hacia nuestro cuarto, ¿Qué le habría pasado a Edward? Abrí la puerta y sentí que mi mundo se me vino abajo.

Edward estaba colgado. Se había ahorcado. Las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, me acerque su rostro estaba frio, las piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo.

—Edward ¿Por qué? —Era todo lo que decía— Te amo.

Sentí como mis hijos se abrazaban a mí, ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Qué te faltaba? Tenías una familia que te amaba, unos hijos preciosos y una esposa que te amaba con toda el alma.

Seguí abrazada a mis hijos, necesitaba su amor en este momento más que nada ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin Edward? Mire a mis hijos todos tenias la cara roja y los ojitos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Los amo —les dije, llorando y dándoles un beso a cada uno.

Mis niños seguían llorando, amaban a su padre. Renesmee era la niña de papa todo su mundo giraba en el ser el centro de atención de Edward. Elizabeth era su admiración, su orgullo su "_futuro doctora"_ le encantaba estar con Edward en el trabajo y hacerles miles de preguntas de él. Y Anthony era su adoración, su hombrecito ¿Con quién jugaría ahora? Mire a mi bebe estaba escondido en mi pecho y lloraba. Era tan pequeño.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso que mi cuñado me levanto del piso y mis suegros tomaron a mis hijos.

—Bella —me dijo Esme llorando, me abrazo.

—Esme ¿Por qué? —le dije llorando a todo pulmón.

—Todo va estar bien Bella —me susurro.

Luego de un rato la policía nos hizo unas preguntas y se fueron, la ambulancia se llevo el cuerpo de Edward para hacerle la autopsia. Mis cuñados estaban destrozados, Emmett era el hermano mayor de Edward, eran uña y mugre desde niños, Rosalie su esposa era colega de trabajo y amigos íntimos, mis suegros no paraban de llorar, Edward era el orgullo de Carlisle había seguido sus pasos _"Padre e hijo"_.

—Bella ¿quieres que me quede contigo? —me pregunto mi hermana.

Alice y Edward habían sido mejores amigos desde el instituto. Eran el _trío Vampírico_: Edward, Alice y Jasper el esposo de mi hermana.

—No Alice estaré bien —le dije mintiéndome a mí misma.

—Bella…—iba insistir, pero no la deje.

—Alice tengo que superar esto —le dije, secando mis lagrimas. Asintió y me dejo sola

—Bella llama cualquier cosa —me pidió Jasper abrazándome.

—Lo hare Jazz, tienen que irse Jazzlie y Jonathan los están esperando —les dije en tono triste, al menos Jazzlie y Jonathan tendrían a su padre en casa.

—Bella todo va estar bien. Te quiero hermana —dijo Alice, me abrazo y se fue con Jasper.

Emmett se me acerco y me abrazo, Rosalie tenía a Renesmee abrazada ella era su aijada.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Edward era mi único hermano —me dijo llorando.

—Emmett lo amo —le dije volviendo a llorar. Me abrazo más fuerte, hasta que se separo de mí.

—Bella pueden venir con nosotros la casa tiene suficiente espacio —dijo Rosalie.

—No Rosalie, están los niños y las niñas tienen que explicarles primero —le dije—Salúdame a Emmett, Daniel y a las gemelas Chole y Rosammett.

Se despidieron y se fueron, mis suegros se quedaron un rato Elizabeth estaba con su abuelo y Anthony con Esme. Renesmee estaba en mis brazos.

Los niños durmieron conmigo, la cama se sentía vacía sin Edward.

Este cuarto contenía cada recuerdo de amor y de pasión que habíamos vivido.

_**Flashback**_

—Sorpresa —me dijo quitándome la venda de los ojos.

—Edward ¿Qué esto? —le pregunte viendo una hermosa casa muy cerca de nuestro prado.

Me miro y me sonrió, acaricio mi mejilla con tanta ternura.

—Es nuestro nuevo hogar —me dijo abrazando por detrás— La mande a construir unos meses antes de pedirte que nos casáramos.

Me lleve las manos a la boca, no podía creer que esta era nuestra casa, iba hacer nuestro nidito de amor y felicidad.

—Te amo —le dije, para luego besarlo.

El me beso con ternura demostrándome todo el amor que sentíamos, su lengua y la mía danzaba, mis manos jugaban con su cabello cuando nos hizo falta el aire fue nos separamos.

—La amo señora Cullen —me dijo contra mis labios.

—Y yo a usted señor Cullen —le correspondí, viviéndolo a besar pero esta vez más intenso.

— ¿No quedamos satisfechos con la luna de miel? —me pregunto en tono pícaro.

Me sonroje, a pesar de estar casados todavía seguía siendo algo tímida en estos temas.

—No ¿Qué te parece si vamos a estrenar la casa? —le seguí el juego.

Me sonrió, y me cargo a su espada como siempre lo hacíamos desde que éramos novios.

—Vamos mi monita araña —me dijo con voz alegre.

Abrió la puerta y me dejo en el suelo, me volví a llevar las manos a la boca. La casa estaba decorada como la que habíamos hecho por internet y con las cosas que nos habían gustado en cada tienda que íbamos.

—Edward esta preciosa —le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos.

—Ven vamos a verla toda —me animo, tomando mi mano seguido por un beso.

Todo estaba precioso, cada detalle era perfecto todo como lo habíamos soñado. Guardo nuestro cuarto para el final.

—Bienvenida a su cuarto señora Cullen —dijo abriendo la puerta.

Sonreí de felicidad el cuarto era hermoso. Las paredes de blanco, una cama matrimonial enorme con un edredón rojo, un hermoso ventanal, todo era de madera pura: las mesas de noche, el vestier. En una pared habían fotos de nosotros. Todo precioso.

—Es perfecto —dije abrazándolo.

—Tenemos baño propio —me dijo.

Iba a decir algo pero sus labios tomaron los míos y nos sumergimos en la pasión. Fuimos caminado hacia la cama sin separar nuestros labios, me senté a horcajadas sobre él, sus labios estaban sobre mi cuello y mis dedos acariciaban su miembro casi erecto sobre el pantalón. Quito mi blusa y luego mi sostén se metió uno de mis pezones en su boca succionado fuerte, mordiéndolo, con su mano acariciaba el otro pellizcando sin hacerme daño.

—Edward —gemí cuando cambio de pezón dándome un lengüetazo en el otro.

Le quite la camisa como pude, acaricie su duro pecho haciéndolo gemir. Nos recostamos en la cama, yo encima de él, me dedique a lamer sus pezones y acariciar cada parte que tenia a mi alcance. Edward gemía con cada caricia que le daba, le quite sus pantalones y el hizo lo mismo con los míos me frote contra su erección.

—Ah sí —gemí mientras me frotaba más contra él haciendo que la fricción creciera.

No sé en qué momento nos cambio y quedo encima de mi quitando las bragas de un solo golpe, volvió a jugar con mis senos fue bajando hasta mi vientre dándole besos cortos hasta que llego a mi centro vi que sus ojos se habrían como platos. Yo también le tenía una sorpresa.

— ¿Cuándo te la depilaste? —me pregunto, haciendo que su aliento chocara con mi clítoris. Gemí no podía responderle.

—A…yer por la ¡NOCHE! —grite cuando metió sus dedos en mi interior.

Se los llevo a la boca. Era una imagen tan erótica que me ponía mas húmeda.

—Estas muy húmeda mi Bella —me dijo con voz ronca.

Gemí, no podía articular palabras en estos momentos, acaricio mis pliegues metiendo dos dedos en mi interior, lamio mi clítoris haciéndome ver estrellas de placer

—Mas, Edward, mas —le roge tomando por los cabellos haciendo que se hundiera mas en mi.

Succiono mi clítoris, mordiéndolo, mandándome espasmos a mi cuerpo. Sentía que me venía, ya no lo aguantaba.

—Me corro —dije cuando sentí mi orgasmo cerca.

—Vente Bella —me ordeno.

Explote. Edward lamio todos mis jugos hasta la última gota, dejo mi centro y acaricio mis piernas. Ya no aguantaba lo quería dentro de mí estaba demasiado excitada.

—Edward te quiero dentro de mi —le dije halándolo por los cabellos.

Me penetro de un solo golpe haciendo que me arqueara de placer. Empezó embestir, enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas quería tenerlo más cerca.

—Mas Edward, más rápido —le pedí entre gemidos.

Acelero sus movimientos. Entraba y salía de un solo golpe, la sensación de su boca en mis pechos mientras me embestía era deliciosa.

—Bella estas tan húmeda —me dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Edward —gemí.

—Gime mi nombre Bella —me ordeno embistiéndome más duro.

—Edward, si, ah, no pares. Mas —le decía al borde del placer — ¡Edward!

Llevo sus manos hasta mi clítoris acariciándolo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas yo enterré mis uñas en su espalda.

—Edward mas, mas —le dije con voz ronca, presionando mas mis piernas a su trasero.

—Vente conmigo Bella quiero que te corras junto con mi pene —me dijo entre embestidas.

Sentí como mi vagina explotaba al mismo tiempo que el pene de Edward derramando sus jugos en mi interior haciéndome llegar al clímax junto a él.

—Te amo —me dijo saliendo de mi interior, acurrucándome a su pecho.

—Yo también —le dije tratando de controlar mi respiración.

Estuvimos un momento en silencio, dándonos pequeñas caricias y sonrisas tiernas llenas de amor.

—Creo que ya es hora de volver a la práctica —dijo poniéndose de nuevo encima de mí.

— ¿Aun sigues con la idea del equipo de futbol? —le pregunte.

—Sí y el de porristas también —me respondió, rozando su pene en mi entrada.

—Te amo —le dije cuando entro mi de nuevo.

—Yo más mi Bella —me dijo en un gemido.

Y así nos volvimos a hundir en la pasión que sentíamos, haciendo el amor hasta nunca acabar.

_**Fin Flashback**_

_Edward._

Su nombre en mi mente era una punta en mi corazón. Arrope a mis hijos, tenía que ser fuerte por ellos.

Me acosté en el medio de los tres con Renesmee a un lado abrazándome, Elizabeth del otro igual y Anthony en mi regazo.

Trate de dormir pero no pude, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos un recuerdo de Edward me venía a la mente: nuestra boda, cada cumpleaños, cuando nos hicimos novios, todo lo que vimos juntos y luego la imagen de el ahorcado. Logre dormir unas horas, mire el reloj las 9:20. _Solo cinco horas_. Baje de la cama sin despertar a los niños fui al baño y todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

Todas las mañanas Edward y yo nos bañábamos juntos ya era una costumbre así no hiciéramos nada. Mire el baño, tantos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente: aquí fue donde me entere que estaba embarazada de Nessie, fue donde tuvimos nuestro primer 69 todavía me ruboriza recordarlo. Tantas cosas que habíamos hecho, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin control. Me metí a la ducha, sentía una nostalgia horrible al no tener a Edward detrás de mí enjabonándome cada parte de mi cuerpo, dándome cortos besos, caricias y yo haciendo lo mismo con él.

Salí, me vestí y prepare el desayuno. Todo era tan extraño, la casa sin la presencia de Edward se sentía vacía, oí como los niños bajaban y puse el desayuno en la mesa. Todos tenían caras triste sin ningún tipo de sonrisa en ella, me ponía peor verlos así.

—Buenos días —los salude tratando de sonar alegre, pero fue inútil.

—Buenos días mamá y pa… —dejaron la frase sin terminar vi como sus ojitos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Comimos en silencio era raro en nosotros siempre hablábamos y echábamos chistes durante la comida.

—Niños quiero que sepan que los amo —les dije con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas—Y su padre también.

Todos tenían la vista fija en su plato Elizabeth tenía los ojos llorosos lo mismo que Anthony y Nessie lloraba sin consuelo. Ella de los tres era la más apegada a su padre.

—Si nos amaba ¿Por qué se quito la vida? ¿Por qué se suicido? —pregunto Elizabeth llorando de rabia.

—Mi niña… —le dije tratando de calmarla.

—No mama, el no nos quería, nos abandono. Se olvido de su familia, de ti que eras la mujer que lo ambas y de nosotros sus hijos. El era nuestro padre —me corto con palabras llenas de ira sin contener las lagrimas.

Tuve que serenarme. Elizabeth estaba dolida como todos, ella siempre admiro a Edward. Era su ejemplo a seguir desde niña.

_**Flashback**_

Estábamos en hospital, esperando los resultados de mi embarazo. Aun no podía creer que iba a ser madre de nuevo, ya teníamos a Renesmee de 7 años y Elizabeth con 5.

—Quédense tranquilas estamos en un hospital —regañe a mis hijas que jugaban a esconderse una de la otra.

Ellas me hicieron un puchero al estilo Alice. A veces eran tan parecidas a su tía.

—Papi ¿trabaja aquí? —me pregunto Elizabeth con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Si mi vida, papá trabaja aquí —le respondí con una sonrisa.

Vi como mis niñas sonreían, y buscaban a su padre con la mirada. Sonreí y sentí un movimiento en mi vientre, parece que mi bebe también buscaba a su papá.

Oí la voz de Edward a lo largo, el no sabía que estábamos aquí. Iba a ser una sorpresa. Nessie le señalo a su hermana a su papá y ambas salieron disparadas hacia él.

— ¡Papá! —chillaron ambas, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Camine hacia donde estaban, aun mi vientre no se notaba tenía tres meses de embarazo y la gente no se daba cuenta.

—Mis princesas —les dijo abrazándolas y dándole un beso. Miro hacia donde estaban y me sonrió de la manera que me hacia enloquecer.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —les pregunto en tono dulce.

—Estábamos viendo a nuestro hermanito, que está en la pancita de mamá y dentro de unos meses va a salir de allí y jugara con nosotras —le conto Nessie emocionada alzando los brazos para que la cargara.

La cara de Edward no tenia precio, estaba confundido y sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Felicidades Papá —le dije acercándome para besarlo, el me devolvió el beso con ternura y cariño.

—Pero ¿Cómo? ¿La T de cobre no funciono? —me pregunto confuso.

—No. Parece que _Eddie_ pudo más —le dije en tono gracioso.

Edward me regalo una sonrisa y toco mi vientre sintiendo nuestro hijo que se movía inquieto.

—Te amo —me dijo con voz llena de ternura.

—Yo también —le dije besándolo de nuevo.

Seguimos hablando un rato del bebe hasta que Elizabeth le pidió a Edward que la cargara.

—Papa ¿Tu eres doctor? —le pregunto jugando con sus cabellos.

—Si mi vida, curo a la gente que esta enfermita —le explico con voz tierna.

—Cuando sea grande seré como tu —le dijo decidida.

—Entonces serás la Doctora Elizabeth Cullen mi más grande orgullo —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Y ¿yo? —pregunto Nessie frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú siempre serás mi princesa y también serás mi orgullo —le dijo cargándola.

Sonreí. Amaba a mi familia.

_**Fin Flashback**_

—Elizabeth tu padre nos amaba, eso nunca lo duden. Papá nos quería, la razón por la que se quito la vida no la se pero nunca duden de su amor —le dije conteniendo las lagrimas.

Todos corrieron hacia a mí y me abrazaron. Yo no pude hacer más que abrazarlos, como nos hacía falta Edward.

.

.

.

La semana paso entre lagrimas, desahogos y preguntas, sobre todo por la parte de Anthony que no entendía muchas cosas.

Todos los días soñaba con Edward. Los sueños eran de lo que habíamos vivido, cada detalle lo recordaba. Los niños ya habían vuelto a dormir solos aunque a veces se venían a dormir conmigo, no habían ido a la escuela, ya había hablado con los profesores de las chicas y con la maestra de Anthony sobre la muerte de Edward.

Jasper me aconsejo un psicólogo para los niños, en especial para Anthony y Elizabeth ellos eran los más pequeños y Elizabeth estaba en la etapa de niña a adolecente, Nessie era más madura pero tenía constantes depresiones por la aun cercanía de Edward. Ella también necesitaba ayuda.

Hoy era el funeral de Edward. Aun no lo podía creer, hace dos meses celebrábamos nuestro aniversario de casados y hoy su muerte. Mire mi anillo de bodas, era de oro con reflejos plateados y tenia nuestras iniciales en diamantes encerradas en un corazón, por dentro decía unas palabras "_El amor de mi existencia"_.

Mire el anillo de Edward aun no había podido decidir si enterrarlo con él o quedármelo. No podía dejar de mirar ese anillo, era es símbolo de su amor hacia a mí e igual que el mío para él.

Salí del cuarto. Estaba vestida de negro, con un vestido corto que me llegaba a la rodilla y una chaqueta, mis zapatos de tacón negro y mi cabello secado suelto. No me moleste en maquillarme, no tenia ánimos para hacerlo.

Los niños ya estaba afuera esperándome Anthony con su traje negro y su reloj de oro con sus nombre grabado que le habíamos dando Edward y yo el día que nació, Renesmee su vestido negro un poco más corto que el mío cruzado en el cuello con un corazón el medio plateado, su cabello recogido en un moño moderno dejando algunos rizos por fuera, sus zapatos de tacón negro y su medallón en forma de corazón de oro con su nombre en el medio que le dimos el día que nació y por ultimo Elizabeth con una falda negra un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa de mangas largas que dejaba descubierto sus hombros, su cabello liso suelto con un cintillo negro, sus sandalias negras con poco tacón y su brazalete de oro con lunas y estrellas colgando y su nombre colgado entre dos soles.

Fuimos hasta la iglesia, toda la familia estaba ahí. Amigos, compañeros de trabajo, ex compañeros del instituto y la universidad, profesores de Edward y más gente.

La misa trascurrió tranquila, toda mi familia lloraba. Esme estaba inconsolable, Nessie no paraba de llorar, Elizabeth solo soltaba algunas lagrimas y gemía sin consuelo, Anthony estaba callado tenía sus ojitos húmedos conteniendo las lagrimas yo por mi parte no lloraba, la tristeza que sentía en mi corazón era muy grande. Tenía la mirada fija en el ataúd de Edward, mirándolo, deseando que todo esto fuera una pesadilla y despertara abrazada a él.

Enterramos el cuerpo de Edward. Mis niños lloraban aun mas yo solo pude soltar algunas lágrimas. Cuando termino todo recibí el pésame de la gente, me sentía algo mareada y con nauseas, debía ser porque no había comido bien y todo los sucesos que habíamos vivido.

—Señora Cullen —oí una voz que me llamaba. Me voltee y vi a un hombre alto moreno, de cabello corto negro y acuerpado.

—Soy el investigador Jacob Black —se presento, estrechamos la manos —Mi sentido pésame para usted y sus hijos, se por lo que están pasando, mi esposa murió hace 3 años en un accidente de auto.

Trate de sonreír, él sabía lo que sentía. La diferencia que lo de su esposa fue algo accidental, lo de Edward el mismo lo había hecho. Dolía más.

—Gracias, y lamento lo de su esposa —le dije.

—Señora Cullen le venía a ofrecer mis servicios como investigador. La policía me ha mandado a investigarla a usted y su familia —me explico. Yo arquee una ceja, investigarnos— Vera el historial de su esposo no coincide para que se haya quitado la vida.

—Gracias Señor Black —le dije en tono seco—Lo estaré esperando.

—Mi tarjeta —me dijo.

La tome, nos despedimos. El me dio un beso el mejilla muy cerca de mis labios, automáticamente me quite y le lance una mirada de molestia, sentí un gruñido familiar muy cerca y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Bella es hora de irnos —me dijo Rosalie.

—Si vamo… —no pude terminar la frase, todo se volvió negro.

.

.

Oí unas voces, estaba sobre una superficie suave. Fui abriendo mis ojos y vi mis hijos preocupados, a mis suegros, mis padres, mis cuñados y mi hermana.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunte reincorporándome.

—Te desmayaste —me respondió mi madre.

—A de ser porque no he comido bien y todo lo que ha pasado —les dije, tranquilizándolos.

Asintieron y nos fuimos a la fiesta del funeral de Edward. Toda la noche el señor Black me lanzaba miradas acosadoras las cuales yo ignoraba. Con cada mirada oí un gruñido y sentía que alguien tocaba mi piel como marcándome.

Los días fueron mejorando un poco, los niños ya habían vuelto a la escuela y yo al trabajo.

Esme y Carlisle venía muy seguido, Elizabeth se había apegando mucho a su abuelo ya que le recordaba a Edward en el aspecto de doctor, Anthony estaba más pegado a mí y Nessie estaba mejorando, ella extraña mucho a Edward, siempre había sido la niña de papá, su princesa.

Hoy me entregaban los resultados de la autopsia. Estaba en casa sola, los niños estaban en la escuela.

Tenía en mis manos el sobre de los resultados. Lo abrí, de todas formas ya sabía lo que iba decir.

_Edward Anthony Cullen._

_Edad: 40._

_Sexo: Masculino. _

_Estatura: 1 metro, 89 centímetros._

_Peso: 98 kilos._

_Forma de muerte: Asfixie por ahorcamiento en el cuello._

_Hora de la muerte: 12 en punto del mediodía a más tardar 12:20_

Termine de leer, pero un recuerdo vino a mi cabeza de repente….

_**Flashback**_

Estaba en el bufete, revisando unos casos que tenía pendiente. Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono, mire el reloj 1:25 casi nadie llamaba a esta hora.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella Cullen —conteste.

—Hola mi amor —me dijo la voz aterciopelada más hermosa del mundo.

—Edward mi vida no esperaba tu llamada, ¿Sucede algo? —le pregunte en tono dulce, últimamente Edward estaba muy raro….

_**Fin Flashback**_

Eso no podía ser. La prueba tenía que estar mal o el reloj de mi oficina, fui hasta el teléfono de mi casa el estaba conectado con el de mi oficina vi la lista de llamadas.

_1:25 día viernes._

Mi corazón latió como loco ¿Qué mierda pasaba? La autopsia tenía que estar mal, después de todo eso de la hora no era tan seguro. Oí el sonido del teléfono, me sobresalte estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

—Residencia Cullen —conteste.

—Te gusto mi sorpresa cariño —me respondió la voz de ¡Edward!

— ¿Edward? —dije con voz frágil, todo mi cuerpo temblaba. No podía pensar en estos momentos.

—Hola Bella ¿me has extrañado? —me dijo con voz macabra.

Esto no podía estar pasando, debía ser algún gracioso que me quería jugar alguna broma o algo por el estilo.

—No puedes ser Edward el esta ¡MUERTO! —grite llorando.

—Soy Edward, Bella tu marido. Y lo de muerto, tal vez si, tal vez no —dijo en tono malévolo seguido por una risa sombría.

Mil veces no, Edward estaba muerto bajo tierra. No me iba a volver loca por esta estúpida llamada.

—Veo que aun no lo crees mi Bella te lo voy a demostrar —me dijo— Tu primera vez conmigo, 1 diciembre en mi cuarto de la universidad. Tienes una marca en tu hombro de mis dientes de una noche que tuvimos sexo salvaje…

El no podía saber eso, lo de mi primera vez solo lo sabia los chicos pero lo del hombro era algo intimo de pareja nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

— ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? —le pregunte.

—Porque yo te las hice Bella, ¿Cómo esta los niños? —me dijo en tono frio y afirmante.

—Bien —le respondí sin entender porque lo hacía.

— ¿Te gusto mi sorpresa? Y también te deje otra —dijo— Espero que mis 5 hijos estén bien

¿Cinco? Pero si solo teníamos 3. Eso no podía ser.

—Bella, Bella, ¿aun no lo entiendes, cierto? —Me dijo riéndose —Fallo una vez, puede volver a pasar.

— ¿Qué? —le dije sin entender.

—Salúdame a mis 5 niños de mi parte, no te olvide los pequeños —me dijo en tono malicioso —_Te espero en el infierno querida._

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuche, luego sentí un frio aliento por mi cuello y todo se volvió negro…

* * *

**Jazz: Aloha mundo virtual de FanFiction! Un nuevo one-shot aquí!**

**Nessie: Comiendo en el McInfierno**

**Jazz: Esa idea fue mía! Tú le tenías miedo!**

**Nessie: Era las 9 de la noche ¿que esperabas? Si me salía el de abajo? Que susto :o**

**Jazz: Cobarde ¬¬. Espero que hayan disfrutado la trama, la hice yo. Fue un día…**

**Nessie: Jazz, estas divagando.**

**Jazz: ¿Qué? ¿Qué?, aahh ¡okis! ;)**

**Nessie: Chicas empezamos clases ****No sabemos cuando vamos actualizar Adicto a ti. Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Que conste YO escribí la historia, Jazz dio la trama ¬¬**

**Jazz:**_**Otra víctima inocente que se retuerce entre tus dientes**_

_**Queda una mancha carmesí en el suelo del infierno VIP…**_

**Nessie: JAZZ! Que te sucede hoy?**

**Jazz: Oohh! Disculpen, estoy un poco afectada pooor:**

**(Voz de presentador)**

**¡LAS HAMBUCARBON DEL MC INFIERNO! Y el agua (olviden eso).**

**Nessie: Me asustas. No importa mucho, siempre lo haces.**

**Jazz: ¬¬… creo que alargamos mucho la nota, así que me despido y espero de ustedes muchos comentarios.**

**Nessie: Esperamos que le guste. Besos, ****no****s leemos**

_La gran ambición de las mujeres es inspirar amor, la de las autoras de Fanfiction es recibir reviews._


	2. Nota

Hola chicas aquí habla Nessie, gracias a todas por sus Reviews era más de lo que esperábamos.

Lamento decirle que no podremos subir el cap por ahora tranquilas no pasara de esta semana o la próxima la verdad Jazz y yo estamos full de tarea ahorita Jazz esta reventándose con la tarea por suerte yo ya casi termino.

Haremos continuación todo, pero esperamos mas Reviews la subiremos el en unas semanas.

Mil gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos les dejamos un adelanto en el perfil bueno les tenemos una pregunta ¿Cómo nos imaginan físicamente, aspecto según nuestras descripciones en el perfil?

NO es obligatorio contestarla pero de verdad nos gustaría.


	3. En el infierno

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV ****Bella**

Oía miles de voces en mi cabeza no sabía que me pasaba, ni donde esta solo tenía algo en mi mente _gemelos _¿Cómo era posible? yo me estaba cuidando pero _el_ dijo ¿Cómo están mis 5 hijos?

Tenía que despertar y aclarar todas esas dudas de mi mente…

—Bella—sentí una voz que me llamaba, abrí mis ojos y vi a Carlisle.

—Carlisle… ¿mis bebes? —le pregunte con voz débil.

—Están bien, Alice los está cuidando a fuera —me respondió.

—No… ellos… —le dije y volví a caer inconsciente, yo sabía que mis hijos "grandes" estaban bien pero quería saber de mis bebes.

.

.

.

—Bella cielo despierta por favor—me pidió una dulce voz.

—Mama ¿se va a morir? —dijo la voz de mi príncipe.

—No… espero—le respondió la voz de algunas de mis niñas.

Me moví un poco y tosí tenia la boca seca abrí de nuevo mis ojos y vi las caritas de mis angelitos preocupadas.

—Mama—dijeron todos en coro.

—Mis ángeles —les dije con voz débil. Renesmee se acerco a mí y me dio un vaso de agua, lo bebí tenía mucha sed.

—Gracias mi vida —le dije acariciando su carita.

Ella se abrazo a mí, Anthony se subió a la cama y se acomodo en mi regazo yo le di un beso en sus cabellos bronces Lizzy me abrazo igual que su hermana. Al final todos terminaron acurrucados en mí como quería a mis niños.

—Hermana —dijo Alice—Gracias a Dios que despertaste me tenias preocupada.

—Lo siento Al—le dije disculpándome.

—No importa ya Carlisle va a traer los resultados y luego nos vamos a mi casa —me conto.

—A tu ¿casa? —pregunte sin entender.

—Si luego hablamos —me dijo no quería hablar frete a los niños .Salió del cuarto, después hablaríamos ahora tenía que calmar a mis niños.

— ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? —les pregunte.

—Bien—me respondieron.

Estaban asustados lo sentía, tenia miles de preocupaciones se sentía desprotegidos sin su padre y temían que me pasara algo.

—Niños, nos vamos de vacaciones —les anuncie, un tiempo alejado nos haría bien.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Elizabeth confundida.

—Bueno, la próxima semana no tengo trabajo y ustedes tiene una semana libre por las reparaciones de la escuela así que nos vamos este sábado y como el lunes no tienen clases regresamos el domingo —le dije feliz.

— ¡Sí! —chillo Anthony.

—Eso es fabuloso Mami pero a ¿Dónde vamos? —me pregunto Nessie sonriendo.

Lo pensé bien, la Isla Esme definitivamente NO ahí pase mi luna de miel y casi todos mis aniversarios con Edward me pondrían muy sentimental. Europa no habíamos ido muchas veces. Australia solo habíamos ido una vez y mucho antes que Tony naciera las niñas eran una bebes apenas.

—Australia —le conteste dándole una sonrisa.

— ¡Sí! —grito Lizzy—No me acuerdo de nada de cuando fuimos la última vez.

—Eras solo una bebe de 7 meses —le dije abrazándola.

—Pero y los pasajes —me dijo Nessie dudosa.

—Pásame mi teléfono —le dije a mi niña. Me dio mi celular y llame a la línea aérea que Edward y yo éramos socios.

—Señorita quiero solicitar 4 pasajes para Australia, Sídney para la mañana —le dije—En la mañana en primera clase por favor, 1 adulto y 3 niños. A nombre de Isabella Cullen.

Termine de hablar con la señorita, le di unos últimos datos y confirme los pasajes el lugar donde ir no habría problema, Edward tenía una cadena de hoteles en todo el mundo. La había heredado de su abuelo la administrábamos juntos.

—Nos vamos a Australia —les dije alegre.

— ¡SI! —gritaron en coro.

—Bueno ahora vallan a fuera pero no digan nada, luego de que salga nos vamos de compras ahí que comprar cosas para el viaje —les dije.

— ¿Pero te sientes bien? —me pregunto Nessie preocupada.

—Un poco, mejor van con tía Alice y yo descanso para estar fina para el viaje —le dije no quería tentar mi salud.

—Ok —dijo Lizzy.

—Salgan y llamen a tía Alice —les pedí.

Se bajaron de la cama y salieron de la habitación, luego entraron Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper Emmett y Rose.

—Hola —los salude

—Bella ya tengo tus resultados —me informo Carlisle serio, todos estaban igual—Estas embarazada.

Debería sorprenderme, pero no era así _el _me lo había dicho solo tenía un sentimiento miedo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste engañar a mi hermano? —me dijo Emmett molesto. Abrí los ojos de golpes yo engañar a Edward eso jamás como se atrevía a decir eso.

—Yo no engañe a Edward lo amo, esos bebes son de el —les dije furiosa como se atrevían.

—Bella es ilógico que estés embarazada si Edward esta muerto —me contradijo Rosalie con voz fría.

Me pare de la cama de golpe, ¿Cómo se atrevían? Me acusaba de haber engañado a Edward el amor de mi vida.

—Me acusan de serle infiel a Edward, pero no han pesando que pudimos haberlos concebidos antes de que el muriera —le grite llena de rabia.

—No sabemos eso, pero es muy extraño —me dijo Esme seria.

—Saben no me importan lo que crean, estos bebes son de Edward Cullen pero de ahora en adelante los quiero fuera de mi vida a ustedes y la de mis hijos —les grite al borde de un colazo de ira.

—Bella, no puedes hacernos esos —me dijo Carlisle ahora preocupado.

—Si puedo, por su bien y por el bien de mis bebes —les dije.

—Bella no quisimos decir eso, si tuviste un pequeño delis lo entendemos —me dijo Alice mi hermana tratando de tranquilizarme.

Le pegue una cachetada, a mi no me faltaba el respecto, vi como sus ojos se aguaban y se toco la mejilla.

—Yo no tuve ninguna aventura, repito los quiero lejos de la vida de mis hijos —dije más molesta.

—Bella perdona, tal vez… —dijo Esme arrepintiéndose.

—Me voy, les avisare cuando pueden ver a los niños si es que no dudan de que sean sus nietos y sobrinos —la corte.

—Bella esto no tiene porque ser así —me dijo Jasper tratando de aligerar la situación.

—Por favor les pido que se vallan —le dije tenía que calmarme.

—Hermana yo lo lamento no quise decir eso —trato de disculparse Alice.

—No me vuelvas a llamar hermana, para mí ya no lo eres —le dije entre dientes.

Sus ojos se aguaron, y me miro tratando de buscar ayuda la ignore se fueron me puse mi ropa y salí en el pasillo estaban todos Esme tenía abrazada a Anthony, Nessie estaba hablando con Lizzy.

—Vámonos —les dije a mis niños más tranquila.

—Bella no trajiste auto —me dijo Rose con la mirada baja.

—Nos vamos en taxi —le dije—Niños vallan saliendo.

—Hasta luego —les dije seria.

Oí como me llamaban los ignore ya no me importaba, tomamos un taxi y fuimos hasta el centro comercial compramos todo lo que necesitábamos y llegamos a la casa. Empacamos todo, cenamos y se fueron a dormir .Me di un baño me fui a acostar tenía que estar bien para mañana.

.

.

.

**6 días después.**

El viaje había sido bastante tranquilo excepto por las miles de llamadas de mis suegros y mi hermana. Los niños y yo nos habíamos relajado y disfrutado mucho las cosa estaban mucho mejor mi vientre estaba un poco abultado ya les había dicho a mis niños que iban a tener unos hermanitos estaban muy emocionados. Hoy nos íbamos ya estamos en el avión, estaba pensado en mudarnos de Forks y irnos a otro lugar para cambiar de ambiente.

Lo único que me había atormentado en este viaje fueron las palabras del gerente del hotel.

_**Flashback**_

Habíamos llegando al hotel estamos registrándonos el gerente vino personalmente a atendernos.

—Señora Cullen lamento lo de su esposo —me dijo en tono amable.

—Gracias —le dije.

—Es una suerte que lo pude conocer antes de su muerte el vino hace dos días —me dijo, lo mire y sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba Edward llevaba de muerto 1 semana.

—Disculpe —le dije sin entender.

—Si el vino, y luego me entere que había muerto por la presan aunque debe estar mal la fecha porque si no diría que eh visto a su fantasma —me dijo riéndose.

Yo solo pude tratar de sonreír, sentí como alguien besaba mi cuello oí un murmullo.

—_Nos veremos pronto mi Bella_—dijo una voz de terciopelo.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Algo extraño estaba pasando, pero por alguna extraña razón no tenía miedo, quería ver a Edward no me importaba como.

El avión ya estaba aterrizando, los niños estaban dormidos los fui despertando. Bajamos del avión buscamos el equipaje busque el auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto lo había dejado ahí. Llegamos a la casa los niños se fueron a dormir y yo igual había sido un viaje largo.

Las semanas trascurrieron normales, los niños habían vuelto a la normalidad, mis suegros no dejaban de llamar y de venir, pero nunca estábamos siempre luego que salía del trabajo iba a buscar a los niños salíamos o me los llevaba al bufete.

Mi hermana y mis cuñados estaban igual, Alice había venido a mi trabajo pero no la deje pasar no quería nada de ella. Hoy les iba a llevar los niños a Esme y Carlisle iban estar todo el sábado con ellos.

—Hola mis niños —les dijo Esme abrazándolos.

Esme me miro y su mirada se poso en mi vientre, que ya se notaba puse las manos sobre el por instinto de protección.

—Pasen —les dijo emocionada.

—Adiós mama —se despidieron dándome un beso y abrazándome.

—Pórtense bien —les dije en tono maternal, asintieron y entraron.

— ¿Cómo va tu embarazo? —me pregunto Esme con voz baja.

—Bien, voy al médico hoy —le dije seria.

—Bella, perdóname yo no quise decir eso entiéndeme —me dijo llorando —Algo me dice que ese niño es mi nieto.

—Esme, me hirieron mucho—le dije con sentimiento —Las cosas cambian luego de lo que paso.

—Bella perdóname pero no me quites a mis nietos y ni a este que vienen en camino—me pidió llorando.

—No lo hare, pero no será igual que antes —le dije con voz dura.

Ella me miro por unos segundo, y comenzó a llorar la abrace quería mucho a Esme como una madre.

—Bella te quiero como una hija y perdóname —me suplico llorando.

—Te perdono y yo también te quiero Esme —le dije no podía estar molesta para siempre.

—Déjame acompañarte —me pidió emocionada.

—No, tienes a los niños vendré a lo que salga —le prometí.

Ella asintió y me volvió a abrazar, me fui hasta el hospital no sabía si Carlisle trabaja hoy. Entre al consultorio de mi doctora de todo la vida Charlotte ella había llevado el control de todos mis embarazos.

—Bella que bueno verte —me dijo abrazándome —Ven siéntate, lamento lo de Edward.

—Gracia, es bueno verte también —le dije con voz alegre.

—Bueno, según lo que dijiste estas embarazada —me dijo Charlotte en tono profesional, asentí —Bueno a recueste en la camilla y veremos si es cierto—

Me recosté y subí mi camisa ya conocía el procedimiento me puso el gel y encendió el eco grama.

—Si estas embarazada, según mis cálculos de unos 3 meses —me informo—Que sorpresa son dos bebes.

Sonreí _el _tenia razón después de todo el los había colocado ahí.

— ¿Dos? Eso es maravilloso —le dije tratando de parecer sorprendida.

—Si Bella todo parece estar bien, ahora te mandare unas vitaminas y te imprimiré la ecografía —dijo apagando el equipo.

Me dio una lista de cosas que iba a hacer, las medicinas, los exámenes y cuando podría venir.

—Cuídate nos vemos el viernes —me dijo.

—Lo hare, gracias —le dije segura.

Salí del consultorio y fui a una tienda de bebes compre algunas cosas, luego fui al supermercado compre algunas cosas para los niños. Llegue a mi casa ordene lo que habían comprado y fui de nuevo hasta la casa de Esme.

Toque y me abrió Rosalie, ¡demonios! Era una trampa solo para traer aquí e insultarme de nuevo delante de mis hijos.

—Bella—me dijo Rosalie en tono alegre.

—Rosalie —le dije enarcando una ceja.

—Pasa te estábamos esperando —me dijo sorprendida por mi tono.

—No, yo me voy no quiero pasar otra humillación —le dije, cortante ella me tomo del brazo.

—Por favor pasa ahí que aclarar las cosas —dijo en un susurro.

Entre muy seria estaban todos, los niños estaban en el jardín jugando aislado de la situación.

—Hola Bella —me dijo Alice en tono cariñoso.

La ignore yo no la quería como hermana era una traidora de primera, sus ojos se aguaron y apretó la mano de Jasper.

—Bella ¿fuiste al médico? —me pregunto Carlisle sonriéndome.

—Hola, señor Cullen si fui al médico —le dije usando su mismo tono de aquel día.

—Bella llámame Carlisle —dijo con voz dolida.

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes? —me pregunto Emmett con desprecio.

—Tres meses aquí está la prueba —le dije satisfecha.

Todos pelaron los ojos y vieron la carpeta con la ecografía y el informe de la doctora.

—Es cierto tienes tres meses —dijo Carlisle sorprendido.

—Y son dos —dijo Jasper igual de sorprendido.

—Bella, perdóname por acusarte —me dijo Emmett arrepentido.

—Hermana…—la mire seria "hermana".

—Acepto sus disculpas, no les voy a mentir ahí resentimiento —les dije firme.

—Perdónanos —me dijo Rosalie casi llorando.

—Les tengo un anuncio, nos mudamos —le dije decidida.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Esme asustada.

—Edward y yo compramos una casa en Florida —les conté—Hace tiempo que pesábamos mudarnos pero no lo aviamos hecho por dejarlos a ustedes, pero creo que un cambio de lugar nos hará bien.

Todos estaban en silencio solo me miraban, con el ceño fruncido no me importaba si nos les gustaba y estaba decidido.

—Bella y ¿los niños? —me pregunto Esme tratando de no llorar.

—Ya hable con ellos, están encantados no se preocupen vendremos a verlos —les prometí.

—Florida es muy lejos —me dijo Jasper preocupado.

—Lo es pero ya conseguí trabajo, y los niños están inscritos en un nuevo colegio—dije como si nada.

— ¿Cómo vas hacer con los bebes? —pregunto Alice "angustiada".

—Igual que eh hecho con todos mis hijos —la corte en tono mordaz.

— ¿Cuándo se van? —me pregunto Emmett.

—En un mes —le conteste—No voy a vender la casa, me voy tengo cosa que hacer.

Salí de la casa feliz realizada, fui hasta la casa empaque unas cosas confirme los cupos de colegio de los niños. Me di una baño, quería dormir busque una pijama y no tenia ¡mierda! El servicio no había lavado la ropa busque que ponerme y lo único que tenia era una lencería roja, me sonroje solo las usaba esas cosas cuando Edward y yo decidíamos jugar.

Me la puse no me quedaba de otra, me acosté en mi cama algo estaba extraño me sentía extraña pero con mucho sueño…

**Infierno**

Sentía mi cuerpo arde en llamas, era una sensación tan placentera no quería despertarme per oía que una hermosa voz me llamaba era _él_ lo sentía sabia cuando estaba cerca de mí. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome la más hermosa imagen de mi vida Edward rejuvenecido como de unos 17 o 18 años, lo mire sin poder creerlo esto era ¡Absurdo! Me sentía como una vieja podía ser su madre de 38 años.

—Bienvenida al infierno querida—me susurro Edward con voz sensual.

No podía articular ninguna palabra estaba entre sus brazos luego de creer haberlo perdido, no me importaba donde estaba solo quería besarlo que me hiciera el amor lo necesitaba más que nada.

—Hazme el amor—le pedí contra sus labios.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mi Reina—me dijo, comenzando a besarme.

Sus labios eran diferentes, tenían más pasión mas deseo nuestras lenguas jugaban una danza interminable me agarre de su cabellos por instinto como lo necesitaba, lo había extrañado tanto.

—Edward —le dije en un gemido, el se separo de mi dejando ver su hermoso rostro de 17.

Me separe automáticamente, me sentía incomoda no podía hacer el amor con el de 17y yo de 38 era algo "ilegal".

—No puedo—le dije agitada.

Me miro por unos segundos, conteniendo la risa me acaricio la mejilla le sonreí amaba cuando hacia eso.

—Si puedes, mi muerte solo déjate llevar—me dijo besando mi cuello me arquee y lo atraje más hacia mí.

Quería que me hiciera el amor pero verlo así me ponía nerviosa y incomoda no era lo mismo yo estaba vieja y el joven.

—Edward no puedo, verte así tan joven me hace sentir muy incómoda —le dije bajando mirada. El me sostuvo el mentó, y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora como lo había extrañado.

—Bella estoy joven pero tú también lo estas —me susurro en mi oído.

Lo mire absorta YO joven si claro esta mañana tenía 38 años y ahora resulta que era joven.

—Mi amor eso no puede ser posible —le dije triste acariciando sus cabellos.

Tomo mi mano y me puso frete a un gran espejo, el tenia razón estaba joven otra vez parecía como de 16 17 mi autoestima subió a mil era bueno volver a verme "adolecente".

Me voltee y enrolle mis brazos en su cuello me pego hacia el sentí su erosión gemí me frote contra el creando una deliciosa fricción Edward gimió y pellizco mi trasero haciendo que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura, gemí el contacto de nuestro sexo me volvía loca. Me pego contra una pared y comenzó a sacar mi sostén rojo apretó mis pechos con su dos manos.

— ¡Edward! —grite de placer, cuando volvió apretar mis pechos.

—Bella, dime que me has extrañado —me ordeno, besando mis pechos.

—Si te eh extrañado todo de ti, tus besos, tus acaricias, tu voz —le dije besando su cuello, el chupaba mis pezones de una manera lenta y tortuosa…

— ¿Qué mas mi Bella? —me pregunto bajando una de sus manos a mis bragas.

—Tu manos acariciando, tu lengua en mi boca y en mi vagina —le dije excitada.

El rio y comenzó acariciar mis pliegues, bajo hasta mi interior y metió dos dedos en el chille de placer.

— ¡Mas! Edward —le pedí llena de placer.

Siguió moviendo sus lento haciendo que el placer aumentara, lo besaba desesperada alaba de sus cabello quería que me penetrara de una vez duro, fuerte como lo hacíamos antes… Sentí mi orgasmo muy cerca ya no aguantaba.

—Me corro —le dije en un gemido.

El saco sus dedos evitando que mi orgasmo llegara lo mire mal, él quería jugar pues yo también podría jugar.

—No te correrás hasta que yo diga —ordeno con voz ronca.

—Eres muy malo —le dije juguetona, rio de una manera escalofriante pero eso me excito mas.

—Aun no has visto nada —me dijo mordiendo mi labio, haciendo que sangrara paso su lengua por él y lo comenzó a succionar me llevo hasta una cama y puso a horcadas.

Le quite su camisa quería sentirlo, tocarlo la tire al suelo y toque su pecho se veía tan sexy duro firme como de mármol estaba frio pero no tanto tenía algo de calor lo ignore y comencé a lamberlo dejando pequeños besos en el Edward gemía sonreí tendría "16" pero era todo una experta. De un momento a otro se puso encima de mi apretándome contra su cuerpo yo estaba desnuda el solo tenía su molesto pantalón que no me dejaba sentir bien a mi _"Eddie"_.

—Edward quiero intentar algo —le dije gimiendo. El dejo de chupar mis pecho y me miro por un segundo.

—Dime mi reina —me animo con voz "dulce".

—Quiero estar arriba, vamos hacer un 69 —le dije amaba esa poción.

El sonrió y se paró de la cama quitándose el pantalón y el bóxer me qué bien su pene me lambí los labios. Se volvió a subir a la cama y me puso encima de el yo sabia lo que tenía que hacer me voltee quedando frente a su miembro lo agarre y comencé a masturbarlo. Edward mientras lambia mi vagina y metía sus dedos en ella gemí me estaba desconcentrando con su maravillo lengua que no paraba de hacer círculos en mi clítoris. Metí su pene en mi boca chupándolo como un bebe mis manos masajeaban sus bolas sentí que iba a terminar y yo estaba igual.

—Un poco más pequeña —me dijo metiendo su lengua a fondo.

Se vino en mi boca me trague todo y yo me vine en la suya lambio todos mis jugos y me voltio quedando encima de mí.

—Cógeme de una vez —le rogué moviendo mis careras.

Me penetro de un golpe, duro fuerte salvaje como lo quería nada romántico y cursi quería arde de pasión y placer, mordía su hombro y arañaba su espalda Edward apretaba mis pechos y los mordía como un animal me encantaba.

— ¡Más duro! —le pedí.

—Eso es Bella pídelo —me dijo en un gruñido.

—Duro, cógeme duro —grite.

Siguió embistiéndome más duro y fuerte sentí como mis paredes apretaban su pene, haciendo que se viniera en mi interior junto conmigo llegando juntos al clímax. Se dejo caer encima dándome un pequeño beso en los labios, salió de mi interior y me puso contra su pecho.

—Te amo —le dije cerrando mis ojos.

—Te amo, duerme Bella pronto nos veremos de nuevo —me dijo empezado a tararear mi nana —Cuídate Bella y de nuestros hijos.

—Pero y tu familia y la mía —le dije preocupada.

—No les hagas caso que se pudran, aun no puedo creer lo que te hicieron no permitas que te hagan daño ni a los niños no quiero intervenir —me dijo con voz dura y fría.

Asentí, me pegue mas contra su cuerpo Edward me dio un beso en mi cabeza y siguió tarareando mi nana haciéndome caer en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Me moví incomoda en la cama, abrí mis ojos todo se veía borroso me senté y frote mis ojos estaba en mi cuarto todo había sido un "sueño" un maldito ¡sueño! Causado por mis ganas de volver a Edward solté unas lagrimas la soledad era muy grade. Me pare de la cama estaba ¡DESNUDA! ¿Cómo demonios había pasado? Tal vez producto al sueño erótico que tuve me quite la ropa. Era una teoría busque mi ropa pero solo estaba mi sostén y mi bata roja pero no estaban mis bragas por ningún lado.

¿Sería posible? Deje de pensar en eso y tome un baño relajante necesitaba estar tranquila, este sueño había sido demasiado real todo lo había sentido y verme de "16" me hizo sentir realmente bien. Salí luego de un rato busque mi ropa un vestido corto verde sin manga que se pegaba a mi cuerpo haciendo que mi vientre se notara y unas sandalias blancas puse mi cabello en rulos y me puse un cintillo.

Prepare mi desayuno, tenía mucha hambre mire la hora 2:39 los niños deberían estar en su clases de música termine de comer, lave mis dientes recogí y fui a buscarlos. La gente me miraba raro ¿me vería gorda? Era algo normal estaba embarazada de gemelos.

Llegue a la academia, salude al portero me miro confuso y me saludo de una manera extraña. ¿Qué pasaba? mire mi rostro estaba normal baje del auto fui hasta el salón donde Nessie bailaba tuvimos que meterla en baile para que mejora su descoordinación heredada por mí, luego de un tiempo saco su gen Cullen de su padre y se convirtió en una bailarina.

Lizzy estaba en flamenco practicaba en mismo salón que su hermana pero en espacios separados. Anthony tocaba piano estaba aprendiendo Edward le enseñaba pero ahora lo hacían sus hermanas junto con sus profesores. Mi niño estaba sentando viendo a su hermanas su clase ya había termina le sonreí cundo el voltio frunció el seño confuso y giro la cabeza hacia otro lado. Esto no es normal…

**PVS Renesmee**

Estaba concentrada en la música en el ritmo de la canción era música movida de todo tipo. Di la vuelta y hice el salto terminado la canción ¡Por fin! me separe de mi pareja Mike junior mi eterno acosador asco no me dejaba en paz y de paso era mi pareja de baile por todo este curso, busque mi bolso y mi toalla me seque el sudor y tome mi agua mire a mi hermana todavía seguía bailando le di una sonrisa de ánimos.

—Ness —dijo Zafrina mi mejor amiga sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Dime Zafrina —le dije volviendo a la realidad.

—Esa señori… —no termino de decir la palabra cuando mis hermanos la interrumpieron

—Hola —dijeron en coro.

—Hola Lizzy, hola Tony —los saludo.

—Hola Zafrina —le dijo Elizabeth.

Salude a mi hermana y empezamos a conversar entre chicas Zafrina se llevaba muy bien con Lizzy hasta eran amigas. Tony pegaba brinco como tratarnos de decir algo y le alaba la falda a Lizzy.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le grito molesta mi hermana.

La mire mal Tony era muy sensible y mi adorada hermanita tenía el carácter de mi padre bipolar. Abrace a mi hermano y él me sonrió.

—Miren —nos dijo señalando.

Una muchacha como de 2 años mayor que yo como de 16 o17 era muy bonita, se me parecía a alguien.

—Nessie no se te parece a alguien —me dijo mi hermana confusa.

—Sí, pero no se a quien —le dije buscando en mi cabeza su rostro.

—Eso era lo que te iba a decir me recuerda a alguien de tu familia —me dijo Zafrina—Me voy ya llego mi papa.

Nos despedimos, y seguimos mirando a la muchacha nos sonreí como si nos conociera y ¿si era una secuestradora?

—No la miremos podría ser una loca secuestradora —les dije a mis hermanos.

—Nessie me parece a ver visto su ropa —me dijo Lizzy segura—Y ese cintillo.

—Yo igual, pero no me acuerdo se me da un aire a mi tía Alice pero no más alta como ah… —no termine de hablar cuando Anthony grito.

— ¡Mama! —grito triunfante Anthony.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y Lizzy igual ¿mama? Mire de nuevo a la muchacha se parecía demasiado a ella acaso ¿era mi mama?...

* * *

… **Vuelo del Infierno preparándose para aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Caracas…**

**Hola nuestras queridas lectoras aquí habla Nessie, gracias por todos sus Reviews, alertas, favoritos, cumplieron el sueño de Jazz con los ¡50! y mis expectativas como Autora. **

**Chicas tengo este tiempo "libre" si le puede llamar libre a estar enferma de dengue y de paso una alergia terrible que a cada rato una pastilla y me tienen que puyarme****.**

**Este cap lo corregí yo, Jazz esta en el colegio y por lo que me ah dicho tengo muncho que a ser cuando me recupere.**

**En cuanto al "lemmon" espero que les guste no tengo NADA de experiencia en eso a sido todo de mi imaginación y de lo que leo aquí.**

**La historia a partir del próximo cap va a estar en In-progres. Misterio/Romance.**

**Gracias.**

**Reviews**


	4. Volviendo a ¿vivir?

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

No podía a acercarme a ellos, algo me lo impedía me sentía extraña de la manera en cómo me miraban ¿Qué pasaba? mis niños nunca se comportaban así le ¿habrían dicho algo Carlisle o Esme? O ¿Alice? No ellos no tenían nada que inventarles además mis hijos siempre creían en la palabra de sus padres por encima de todo.

Camine hacia ellos pero no pude, trate de calmarme… respira Bella tranquilízate me dije vi a la maestra de Lizzy tal vez ella pudiera ayudarme.

—Profesora Renta —la llame.

—Se le ofrece algo jovencita —me dijo en un tono amable pero un momento ¿jovencita? ¿Qué paso? _Con Señora Cullen_.

—Profesora Renata, vengo por mis hijos —le informe. Me miro por unos momentos y se quito los lentes.

—Perdón a ¿qué hijos se refiere? —me dijo haciendo notar su acento Frases.

—A mis, hijos: Renesmee, Elizabeth y Anthony Cullen —le dije molesta y sin comprender. Soltó una breve risa y movió la cabeza como si no lo pudiera creer.

—Jovencita, no juegue conmigo la Señora Cullen no ah venido y le puedo a asegurar que usted no es su madre conozco muy bien a la familia Cullen su difunto esposo el Señor Edward Cullen fue mi mejor alumno durante mas de de 15 —me dijo firme —Así que a menos que usted sea un familiar de señora Cullen o una chiquilla que desea colmadme la paciencia le sugiero que se retire o venga con la señora Cullen.

Me quede muda, y sin poder moverme ¿Cómo que YO no era _Isabella Swan de Cullen_? Esto es ridículo ahora no sabe quien soy sé que esta algo vieja pero sabe identificar a la gente o ¿no? pero y si ¿había cambiado? mi ¿embarazo me hacía ver tan diferente? … sentí una risa fantasmal pero a la vez tan familiar hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

—Bella, Bella amor mío ¿Cómo te a reconocerá? Si estas como de hace unos 20 años atrás —me dijo volviendo a reír.

— ¿Edward? —dije confusa, no podía ser cierto ahí estaba mirándome sentí como mis ojos se cerraban otra vez…

.

.

.

Todo es un sueño, solo un sueño…

—Al fin despiertas mi vida —me dijo ayudándome a levantar.

—Edward, no puedes ser tu —le dije, me dolía la cabeza.

—Bella anoche te demostré que no estoy precisamente _"muerto" _—me dijo, riéndose entre dientes.

—Pero… yo te vi ese día, yo misma vi cuando te enterramos —le dije llorando—No puede ser me estoy volviendo LOCA.

Me abrazo, y me hizo míralo fijamente su mirada reflejaba amor el amor que nos profesábamos desde que nos dimos cuenta que éramos el uno para el otro.

—No estás muerto—susurre acariciando su rostro.

—No como tal —me dijo secándome las lagrimas —Bella no sé cómo explicarte pero iras descubriendo las cosas, poco a poco pero lo harás.

—Edward no entiendo nada —le dije enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Mi amor, yo hice cosas que nunca de vi a ver hecho —me dijo con voz triste.

— ¿Cómo? Me ¿engañaste? —le dije sin poder creerlo.

—No jamás en mi **vida **lo hice, pero hice otras que no tienen nada que ver contigo ni con Lizzy Tony y Nessie —me dijo serio.

Suspire tranquila pero tenía un extraño presentimiento en mi interior la duda de lo que había hecho de lo que él era ahora.

—Te amo —le dije como había extrañado decírselo.

—Yo mas —me susurro—Bella, debes ir con los niños.

—Pero ellos no me reconocen me ven como una extraña parecida a su madre—le dije preocupada.

—Ya no ahora te verán en tu edad actual, 38 hipotéticamente "vieja" —me dijo burlándose. Le di un golpe me estaba ofendiendo en mi punto débil.

—NO estoy vieja, aun no tengo 40 a diferencia de otros por ahí —le dije señalándolo.

—Si te refieres a mi tengo 18 años para ser exacto y puedo tener 12 si lo deseo —me dijo triunfante.

— ¿12? pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? —le pregunte inquieta.

—Digamos que tengo ciertos dotes, de poderes entre eso cambiar mi edad y mi aspecto —me explico—Los estaré protegiendo a ti a los niños, tal vez no me reconozcas pero ahí estaré.

—Está bien —le dije aun no muy segura.

—Ahora volverás a con ellos, no les cuentes nada pronto se enteraran pero todo a su tiempo —dijo con frialdad.

Asentí y cerré mis ojos sintiendo como me separaba de sus brazos…

—Señora Cullen —me saludo el portero.

Lo mire confusa, ya nos habíamos visto acaso _"Recuerda Bella" _me susurro una voz de terciopelo.

—Hola —le dije en tono amigable el me sonrió y me dejo entrar, estacione el auto.

Ahora estaba mucho más tranquila y tenía las cosas claras hasta un cierto punto. Vi a mis niños esperándome les hice seña para que viniera a lo que apenas me vieron entraron al auto corriendo y hablando como locos.

—Calma uno a la vez —les dije.

—Mama vimos a una muchacha igual a ti pero más joven —me dijo Lizzy.

— ¿Enserio? —pregunte con cierta incredulidad, ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan buena mentirosa?

—Si idéntica pero no mucho ella estaba vestida…—se corto Nessie al verme vestida de la misma manera.

—Mama así estaba ella vestida la muchacha —me dijo Lizzy confundida.

—Creo que están alucinando mis princesas, no creo que eso pueda ocurrir _"nadie se puede parecerse a la una persona cuando era joven y estar vestido de la misma forma" _—les dije mintiéndoles y a la vez burlándome de ellas.

Ambas se miraron confundidas, y dieron por terminada la conversación el único que no decía nada era Anthony que estaba jugando con su DS.

—Les ¿fue bien en la academia? —les pregunte.

—Si —dijo cortante Nessie.

Estacione el carro y amabas salieron disparadas, llevándose a Tony con ellas. Sabía que estaban molestas por burlarme de ellas pero me divertí nunca me había sentido como me sentía ahora quería divertirme como nunca lo había hecho.

—Niñas voy a salir no me esperen —les informe —Cuiden a Tony y preparen la cena.

Les dije, aun sabiendo que ellas no sabía cocinar ni un huevo frito ambas me miraron sorprendidas.

Las ignore quería divertirme con mi Edward su papa y yo saldríamos a jugar un rato ellas podían cuidarse solas y cuidar a Tony. Entre al auto y vi a Edward sentado en el asiento del al lado.

—Vámonos preciosa mía —me dijo dándome un mirada seductora.

—Creo que falta algo —le dije en tono coqueto.

—Disculpa se me olvidaba —me dijo transformándome en joven, y cambiándome mi ropa por un hermoso vestido color blanco que me llega más arriba de la rodilla tenía un descote de honor y era pegado a mi cuerpo, unos zapatos rojos de tacón aguja y todos mis accesorios rojo y una pequeña cartera roja **(Todo lo pueden ver en el perfil) **

—Gracias mi amor —le dije seductora.

—Tienes toda la noche para agradecérmelo —me dijo, no me había dado cuenta que el también estaba joven y vestido con pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de vestir y su pelo todo revuelto se veía tan sexy.

—Recuerda que tengo que volver temprano los niños —le dije con fastidio.

—Despreocúpate —me dijo—Estarán bien.

—Tienes razón—le dije con vos tierna —Divirtámonos.

—En el Infierno —me dijo comenzándome a besar…

.

.

.

**POV Elizabeth**

No sé qué demonios le pasaba a mama, estaba actuando como una adolecente no se preocupaba por nosotros era la primera vez que nos traba así.

—Ya no nos quieren —me dijo Nessie llorando.

—No digas estupideces, Renana —le dije riéndome, y esta era mi hermana mayor.

—Se fue a quien sabe dónde y nos dejo muriendo de hambre —me dijo con sufrimiento.

—Cálmate si, ella no nos _"dejo"_ seguro está pasando por esa crisis de los 40—le dije recordando a mi tía Alice.

—Pero mama no tiene 40 —me dijo confusa.

—Nessie ella está entrando a esa edad —le dije Dios es ¿Qué acaso no me capta lo que le digo?

—Claro, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —me pregunto preocupada—No hemos comido y no sabemos cocinar.

—No quiero llamar a mis tíos y ni a mis abuelos —le dije últimamente anda muy raros como mama.

—Yo tampoco — me dijo segura —Y si vamos a comer ya tengo mi permiso de conducir y el auto de papa está en el estacionamiento.

—Me parece bien tenemos dinero y podemos ir al restauran de tu novio —le dije, feliz.

—Si vamos a Arturo le encantara pero él no es mi novio —me dijo sonrojándose.

—Claro, solo están junto todo el día y se toman de las manos —le dije rondando los ojos.

Me saco la lengua y se fue a buscar a Tony, me di una ducha rápida me arregle y tome mis cosas ya Nessie y Tony estaban listo. Cerramos toda la casa y salimos al estacionamiento al ver el auto de papa me sentí muy triste como lo extraña.

—A ¿Dónde vamos? —pregunto Anthony inquieto mientras le abrochaba el cinturón.

—Saldremos a comer y luego ya veremos —le dije, tenía ganas de ir al cine.

—Y ¿mama? —me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—Eh ella salió y no me preguntes a donde porque no lo sé —le dije haciendo cosquillas el rio y me regalo una sonrisa.

— ¿Lista? —me pregunto Nessie encendiendo el auto.

—Si —le dije emocionada esta sería una salida de hermanos digna de recordar.

**POV Edward**

Estaba con mi hermosa Bella, sentada entre mis piernas tenerla tan cerca me hacía sentir de maravilla… en eso oí como unas voces retumbaban mi cabeza.

—_Señor sus hijos han salido —me dijo mi sirviente Felix._

—_Vigílalos y que no les pase nada o estarás muerto de verdad —le ordene con vos dura._

—_Si señor —me dijo con miedo._

—Te ¿sucede algo cariño? —me pregunto Bella acariciando mis cabellos.

—No —le dije volviéndola a besar para hacerla mía.

* * *

**Hamburguesa del McInfierno con doble queso saliendo…**

**Hola chicas aquí Nessie gracias pos sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Sé que muchas no entienden como tal historia, hasta a mi me pasa pero irán entendiendo les digo esta historia es de detalles fíjense en los detalles.**

**En el blog ahí un adelanto y el horario de las historias.**

**Subí un nuevo cap de Adicto a ti, y una nueva historia por favor les pido su opinión.**

**REVIEWS**


	5. El precio de las cosas

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

La noche con Edward había sido increíble, no me había divertido tanto desde que era joven y eso que casi nunca salía de adolecente.

Sabía que estaba mal dejar a los niños solos pero es que extrañaba terriblemente a estar sin su padre, no podía negar que me preocupo cuando salieron solos pero me tranquilice ya que Edward mando a sus sirvientes a protegerlos no podíamos tentar la suerte Nessie todavía no conducía del todo bien.

Decidí que ya era hora de levantarme los niños aun dormían, les haría un desayuno a lo grande para compensar lo de ayer. Les prepare hot cakes, les hice una pequeña torta de chocolate, huevos, tocineta todo los que les gustaba.

Hoy sus pasos venían frotándose los ojitos, Lizzy venía con Anthony de la mano corrí a abrazarlo me habían hecho falta.

—Buenos días mis _ángeles _—les dije dándoles besos.

—Mama —dijeron en coro.

—Siéntese el desayuno ya está listo —les dije, oí los pasos de Nessie ella era la última en levantarse.

—Mami —dijo abrazándome.

—Hola mi niña —la salude, estaba algo caliente.

Se sentó a comer, yo hice lo mismo tuvimos un desayuno en familia solo nos hacía falta Edward. En ese momento me entro la necesidad de verlo el vacio en mi pecho volvía cuando me iba de su lado. Terminamos de comer y le pedí al servicio que lavaran los platos fui hasta mi cuarto y me cambie me moría por ver a Edward.

—Niños me voy, Nessie usa el Volvo y vayan a la escuela —les dije desde la puerta, iría un rato al trabajo y luego me vería un Edward—No me esperen no sé cuando vuelva.

Cerré la puerta y me fui necesitaba a mi marido y ahora…

**POV Edward **

Amaba mi nueva _"vida" _si así se le podía llamar, tenia sirvientes, poderes inimaginables, y hermosas novias a mi mereced pero ninguna como mi reina ellas solo eran una distracción para cuando mi amada Bella no estaba.

—Mi señor —me dijo una de mis novias —Por favor.

La ignore estaba saciado mi adorada esposa me había dejado satisfecho luego de anoche.

—Lárgate Victoria no quiero de tus servicios —le gruñí.

Ella asintió y se fue a buscar a otro no me importaba ella era una perra al fin y al cabo.

—Señor quiere ¿Qué siga con la vigilancia a sus hijos? —me pregunto mi sirviente Félix que venía con Riley otro sirviente.

—Sí y no quiero por ningún motivo que la descuiden, deben mantener a mis hijos protegidos no quiero que ningún idiota les haga daño —les gruñí, mis niños era intocables.

—Amo, pero ¿a sus hijas le debemos dar la misma protección que a su hijo varón?— me pregunto Riley.

—Por supuesto, ni se les ocurra dejarlas sin protección porque los mato —les grite furioso, mis princesas eran lo más querido para mí.

—Está bien —dijeron y luego se retiraron.

Me senté y bebí mi copa de sangre, me hacía falta Bella quería tocarla hacerla mía interminables veces.

_Edward _hoy su dulce voz en mi cabeza _ven por mi te necesito…_ me decía a gritos gruñí la deseaba ahora. Chasque mis dedos y en unos segundos estuvo frente a mí.

—Amor —me dijo lanzándose a mis brazos.

La bese con desesperación la necesitaba, la puse sobre mi y la restregué contra mi erección ella gimió al contacto la volví a besar mi lengua jugaba con la suya, ella tenía sus manos en mi cabello halándome hacia ella quería penetrarla ya, desgarre su camisa y metí unos de sus pechos en mi boca el otro lo acariciaba con mi mano.

—Edward, más —dijo en un gemido arqueándose.

Quite su pantalón junto con sus braga, y deje que mis dedos viajaran por sus intimida acaricie su pequeño botón de placer luego metí dos dedos en su intimida estaba tan humedad.

—Estas humedad mi reina —le susurre al oído mordiéndolo.

—Te quiero tocar —me dijo con voz ronca.

Quito mi camisa con desesperación, lambio mi pecho mordió cada parte de el, siguió bajando me despojo de mis pantalones dejándome solo con mis bóxer acaricio mi miembro por encima de la tela gemí mi Bella sabia como darme placer. Arranco mis bóxer y comenzó a acariciar mi miembro con su mano la otra apretaba mis bolas.

—Bella para —le ordene apretando mis dientes, no quería córreme de esta forma

—No —me dijo haciendo sus caricias más placenteras.

Gruñí mi Bella era mala, pero yo era mucho peor baje mis dedos a su intimida y comencé a sacarlos y meterlos ella paro sus caricias y comenzó a gemir podía oír como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas.

—No aguanto —me dijo dirigiendo mi pene a su entrada.

Yo retire mis caderas ella me dio una mirada de ira, reí entre diente me estaba vengando.

—Lo siento mi Bella —le dije, lleno de deseo me moría por penetrarla.

Ella me sonrió y comenzó a rozar nuestros sexos, sus pechos rebotaban en mi cara no soporte más y la penetre de un solo golpe.

— ¡Oh! Edward —gimió cuando estuve en su interior.

—Móntame duro —le ordene.

Empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, puse mis manos en sus caderas para llevar el ritmo que quería, sus movientes aumentaron sentí mi órganos cerca apreté mis manos ella clavo sus uñas en mis hombros, sentí como se corría y yo hice lo mismo llegando junto al clímax.

—Te amo —me dijo jadeando.

—Yo igual —le dije dándole un beso en los labios.

La acomode para poder cargarla y llevarla a la habitación quería hacerla mía de nuevo.

—Edward ¿eso es sangre? —dijo viendo mi copa, ya nos había cubierto con unas batas de seda roja.

—Si —le respondí mi reina era muy curiosa.

— ¿Eres un vampiro? —me pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

—No Bella, los vampiros me tienen miedo —le dije riéndome.

Ella me sonrió y enrosco sus brazos en mi cuellos la volví a besar y nos lleve a la habitación para hacerle el amor hasta saciarme.

**POV Renesmee**

Estacione el auto ya habíamos llegado al instituto, y dejado a Anthony en la escuela, no me molestaba conducir pero lo que si me molestaba era la actitud de mi mama aunque no podía quejarme hoy nos había hecho un desayuno estupendo.

—Nos vemos Nessie—me dijo Elizabeth saliendo del auto poniéndose su Ipo.

Cerré el auto, y fui hasta mis clases me sentía algo mal mi cuerpo estaba débil y me dolía a horrores la cabeza, extrañaba a papa él era el mejor para estos casos.

—Hola Nessie —me saludo Zafrina.

—Hola Zafrina ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunte me ardía algo la garganta

—Bien, pero tú no te oyes nada bien ni te vez bien—me dijo preocupada.

—No es nada —le dije.

—Es ¿por lo de tu mama? —me pregunto inquieta.

—Un poco, no quiero perderla a ella también ya fue demasiado con papa —le dije tratando de contener las lagrimas.

—Eso no pasara tranquila —me dijo con voz dulce.

Asentí y cambie de tema mi única preocupación era que mi mama no nos olvidara…

_**Una Semana Después.**_

Toda esta maldita semana había sido un suplicio, mama nunca estaba y mi abuelos estaban ocupados, y mis tíos Emmett y Rose se fueron de viaje y mis otro tíos ni muertos les pedía ayuda luego de lo que paso con mama las cosas cambiaron.

No hubo un día en que llegara tarde o no la viéramos, tuvimos que pedirle al servicio que dejara la cena hecha y porque mi madre llegaba a muy tarde, estaba furiosa me sentía mal todo mi cuerpo me dolía Lizzy trataba de ayudarme pero Tony ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo y el mío teníamos que ayudarlo a ser ciertas cosas como la tarea, bañarlo mil cosas pero se ACABO hoy mismo hablaría con mi madre quiera o no.

**POV Bella**

La semana había sido maravillosa, me sentía como nueva Edward era único en todo cuando estaba con él me olvidaba del mundo. Escuche como tocaban la puerta de mi cuarto a debía ser algunos de mis niños.

—Pasen —dije.

—Mama, podemos hablar —me dijo Nessie entrando.

—Claro ven —le dije a mi princesa.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —me grito mi hija mayor.

—Nada, a mi no me hables con ese tono —la regañe no tenía derecho a gritarme.

—Ahora te comportas como una madre si llevas todo esta semana ignorándonos, no te preocupas por nosotros, te olvidaste de tus HIJOS —me reclamo llorando.

—No los eh olvídalo, solo quiero vivir divertirme lo que no hice de joven tengo esta oportunidad y no la desperdiciare por ustedes —le dije muy segura.

Me pare no la soportaba una palabra más quería a mis hijos pero ellos no entendía las cosas.

— ¿Ustedes? Somos ¡tus hijos! —me grito mas furiosa.

—Ness déjame yo hago lo que quiera con mi vida —le dije cerrando la puerta para irme.

Salí del cuarto dejándola solo tenía que madurar ya no era una niña, baje las escaleras y en eso oí un ruido muy fuerte provenía de arriba volví subí vi a Lizzy y Tony en la puerta de mi cuarto la abrí me tape la boca de horror ¿Qué había hecho? Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, corrí hacia mi niña su cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo estaba desmayada.

—Lizzy llama a una ambulancia —le dije llorando. Asintió y se fue con Anthony.

—Lo siento mi vida —le dije acariciando su cara.

—Ya viene —me dijo Lizzy estaba muy nerviosa.

—Ok, haz una maleta para tu hermana —le dije —Tranquila va estar bien.

Ella me dio una mirada dura, y se fue al cuarto de su hermana cargue a mi niña y baje las escaleras, la deje en el sofá trate de despertarla pero no reaccionaba no, por favor mi niña.

—Nessie abre los ojos mi vida —le pedí llorando.

Oí la ambulancia, cargue de nuevo a Nessie Lizzy venía detrás de mí con Tony entramos a la ambulancia en paramédico no se puso muy contento al ver a mis niños pero lo ignore. _Edward _lo llame lo necesitábamos.

.

.

.

Llegamos al hospital, deje a los niños en la sala de espera y llame a Angela ella era la madrina de Lizzy y mi mejor amiga. Los doctores empezaron a examinarla y hacerme preguntas hasta que me sacaron del cuarto.

_Edward _volví a llamarlo pero nada, _Edward ¡maldita sea! Tu hija está enferma te necesita_.

—Bella—me llamo el doctor Peter.

—Dime Peter —le dije él era amigo de Edward.

—No te voy a mentir Nessie esta grave —me dijo serio.

— ¿Qué tiene? —le pregunte llorando.

—Tuvo un ataque al corazón —me dijo con sentimiento.

Mi mundo se vino abajo mi hija… ¿Por qué? Mi bebe esto no puede estar pasando.

_Todo tiene un precio Bella_ me dijo la voz de Edward… ¿Qué? Eso no podía ser ella no iba a morir.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, no me maten por lo de Nessie esto aclara muchas cosas luego.**

**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews, alertas, favoritos me hacen muy feliz. **

**La historia va ah tener unos Outtake **_**háganme saber si están de acuerdo para empezar a subirlos sino seguimos con la historia corrida**_**, en ellos explicare lo que le paso ah Edward y otras cosas los subiré a partir del jueves. **_**Si deciden que no igual sabrán que paso pero un poco más lento.**_

**El próximo lo subo el viernes en la noche.**

**Espero que le guste el lemmon, como ya saben no tengo nada de experiencia por mi corta edad, todo lo que se es por lo leo aquí. si tiene alguna sugerencia me dicen.**

**Para la chica de Venezuela como yo, no gracias a Dios no me afectado la lluvia espero que a ti tampoco. **

**¿Teorías? ¿Creen que Edward haga algo?...**

**Nos leemos.**

**Reviews**


	6. Outtake El pacto

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía Ness Masen**

* * *

_Edward Anthony Cullen Platt_

_1970- 2010_

_Amado padre esposo, hijo, hermanos y amigo_

* * *

**POV Edward**

La muerte es algo con lo que no se puede luchar, pero si detener pero a ¿Qué precio? ¿Estaría dispuesto a permanecer "vivo" de cualquier forma? La repuesta _si _no me importaba las consecuencias, aunque sabía que era algo de lo que me arrepentiría después.

.

.

.

—Edward, te amo —me dijo mi Bella despidiéndose de mí para ir al trabajo.

—Yo también, saldré tarde esta noche tengo una cirugía —le informe, puede ver como se entristecía—Es mi trabajo mi vida.

—Lo sé, pero ten cuidado está lloviendo mucho y los caminos… —la silencie con un beso.

—Tranquila mi amor prometo cuidarme —le dije —Nada me podrá separar de ti ni siquiera la muerte.

—Ed, la muerte es un proceso natural no nos separar solo nos lleva a otro lugar— me explico —Solo cuídate y te amo.

—Lo mismo, te amo —le dije dándole otro beso y entrando al auto.

Sonreí mientras manejaba amaba mi vida, tenía todo lo que soñé mi esposa mis hijas e hijo no podía pedir más.

La operación había sido larga, ya eran la 12 de noche estaba agotado subí al volvo estaba desesperado por llegar a mi casa tenía mucho sueño no me di cuenta en qué momento las luces del camión se reflejaba en mi auto, solo sentí el golpe y todo se volvió negro…

Desperté, en un especie de lugar oscuro no sabía dónde estaba me dolía todo el cuerpo, mire a mi alrededor y vi un hombre.

— ¿Quién eres? —le pregunte al hombre que tenia frente a mí, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Tengo muchos nombres, usa el que quieras —me dijo con voz siniestra—Vine hacerte una propuesta Edward.

— ¿una propuesta? Para ¿Qué? —le pregunte, yo sabía muy bien quién era.

—Estás muerto chocaste contra el camión, puede que vivas por "milagro" pero si vives tendrás que enfrentar la muerte de tu esposa no ahora pero pronto —me dijo fumándose un tabaco.

—No eso es imposible, no te creo ¡mientes! —le grite furioso.

—No miento, mira no vengo aquí a pelear te estoy dando una oportunidad —me dijo—Tu esposa morirá de cáncer pero yo puedo evitarlo, y vivirás un tiempo más y serás mi servidor ahí en la tierra.

—A ¿cambio de mi alma? —le pregunte con temor, el rio y siguió fumando.

—No tengo demasiadas hoy en día no hay nadie bueno —me dijo como si fuera obvio—En fin te voy a dar dos opciones, la primera: vives todo lo que tengas que vivir y eres mi servidor halla y claro tu familia estará bien y la segunda: te suicida pero tendrás poderes y una vida imaginable.

Termino de hablar, lo mire por unos momentos no tenía mucho de donde escoger pero sabia cual era la que más me convenía.

—Acepto, la segunda —le dije dándole mano para sellar el pacto. Rio y me dio la mano y saco un contrato.

—Firma aquí puedes leer —me dijo dándome un bolígrafo.

Leí y firme sabia que esto cambiaria mi vida pero no me importo luego lo acomodaría eso esperaba.

— ¿Qué le diré a mi esposa cuando ya esté muerto? —le pregunte con duda.

—_Te espero en el infierno querida_…

* * *

**Hola lamento la demora tuve mucha cosas que hacer, aquí esta aclare la mayor parte de sus dudas. Se que es corto pero esto explicara muchas dudas.**

**Pero les digo las cosas no termina así habrá más dudas…**

**Subo el cap en un rato espero sus Reviews, felicito a las que aceptaron con sus teorías.**

**Un beso Nessie **

**Reviews**


	7. Muriendo

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Renesmee.**

La repuesta de mama me había dejado en shock, no podía creerlo me parecía absurdo ilógico realmente imposible. Sentía una presión en mi pecho, me había sentido muy mal en estos días pero con esto me sentía peor, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo voltee sin saber porque, quedando frete a…

— ¿Papa? —dije con voz cortada era él estaba frente a mi — ¿Eres tú?

—Si hija mía, lo siento pero _todo tiene un precio_ —me dijo desapareciendo.

Un dolor horrible, ataco mi corazón caí al piso mi cuerpo no respondía y todo se volvió negro…

**POV Bella**

Mi hija, aun mi mente no lo creía ella no podía morir era una niña de 15 años no había vivido, se me partía el alma verla así conectada a maquinas, su rostro pálido y sin ninguna señal de vida.

—Nessie, mi vida no me dejes perdóname por favor —le suplique llorando mientras agarraba su mano.

—Bella debes descansar esto no te hace bien en tu estado —me dijo Angela preocupada.

—No puedo —le dije.

—Come yo me quedo con Nessie, Ben esta con los niños y creo que debes llamar a los Cullen y tus padres y…—se corto, yo sabía muy bien a quien iba a mencionar a mi hermana.

—Angela gracias por tu apoyo hablare con los niños primero, luego los llamare—le dije saliendo del cuarto.

Tome el asesor y baje a buscar a los niños hablaría con ellos primero no quería mas desconfianza de la ya había.

—Hola Ben —lo salude.

—Lo siento Bella —me dijo triste él quería mucho a Nessie.

—Gracias, si quieres puedes subir a la habitación yo tengo que hablar con los niños—le dije seria, asintió y me dio un abrazo, y se fue—Niños vamos tenemos que hablar.

Salimos a hospital y nos sentamos en el parque que estaba al frete.

—Niños su hermana esta grave tuvo un ataque al corazón, no despierta además la gripe que tenia se le complico y ahora es una bronquitis —les explique llorando—Quiero pedirles perdón por mi comportamiento no tengo escusa pero por favor…

Ambos se lanzaron mi brazos, yo los abrace los más fuerte que pude los necesitaba y ellos me necesitaban a mí.

—Mama todo está bien —me dijo Lizzy llorando.

Asentí y los volví abrazar estuvimos un rato así, les explique algunas cosa luego los lleve a comer y les di una vuelta por el centro comercial no quería que cayeran en una auto depresión. Volvimos al hospital subimos a la habitación Angela y Ben seguían allí.

—Creo que será mejor que se vallan deben estar cansados —les dije apenada.

—Bella no te preocupes, lo mas importan aquí es la salud de Nessie —me dijo Ben.

—Ben tiene razón, y…—No pudo terminar de hablar al ver la persona que entraba por la puerta.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Carlisle, que venía entrando con los Cullen y mi "hermana".

—Bueno supongo que esto iba a pasar —dije con molestia—Angela ¿pueden quedarse los niños en tu casa?

—Claro no hay problema, niños vamos —me dijo incomoda.

Los niños asintieron, y se despidieron de mí diciéndome que me amaban y que siempre me querían. Llore sin poder evitarlo tenía mis angelitos conmigo, me despedí de Angela y Ben, salieron dejándome sola con mi familia sabia que se iban a enterar pero no pensé que fuera tan rápido, pero en Forks todo es posible y el único hospital es este y desgraciadamente solo existe una familia "Cullen" en este pueblo.

—Bueno ¿Qué quieren? —les dije molestad.

—Bella no seas intransigente —me pidió Esme seria.

—Sera mejor que vallamos a otro lugar este no es ideal —dijo Carlisle, dándome una mirada de amenaza.

—No pienso dejar a la niña sola así que si nos les gusta lárguense —les dije grosera, no me importaba ellos me habían hecho mucho daño.

—Llamare a una enfermera y iremos a mi oficina —me dijo molesto.

Lo ignore, y me senté al lado de mi niña ella era lo único que me importaba en estos momentos. Llego la enfermera y salimos de la habitación la oficina de Carlisle esta junto a la de Edward.

—Bella ya sé que tiene Nessie leí su informe médico y ya les explique a todos cual es la situación clínica de la niña. —me dijo en tono profesional.

— ¿Y? —le dije si ya lo sabían para que me molestaban.

—Bella lo que nos interesa saber es como Nessie ¿llego a ese estado? —me pregunto Rosalie con desdén.

— ¿Me estas echado la culpa? —le grite furiosa, ella no podía acusarme de nada yo sabía que tenía la culpa pero no toda ellos también la tenia.

—No solo digo…—dijo la muy perra.

—Mira Rosalie deja de hacerte la mosca muerta —le grite ganándome una mirada asesina de todos los Cullen—Me importa un carajo lo que piense, aquí todos tienen la culpa no solo yo, ustedes nos dieron la espalda cuando se enteraron que yo estaba embarazada y no querían nada de mí y de los niños.

—Bella se que actuamos mal pero entiende dudábamos y la muerte de Edward—me empezó a decir Carlisle.

—Carlisle no tengo ganas de oír tus discursos de moral y compresión —le dije con fastidio —Todos ustedes son unos hipócritas, sé muy bien que querían quitarme la custodia de los niños cuando Edward murió —les eche la verdad en cara.

—Nosotros no queríamos eso entiende que tu… —dijo Esme nerviosa.

— ¿Qué yo qué? No era lo suficiente buena para Edward no era una Rosalie ni mucho menos una Tanya**(N/A tuve una confusión en el cap. anterior pero ya está arreglado es Victoria no Tanya)** la que ustedes querían para el —les dije furiosa.

—Bella no quisimos decir eso —dijo Esme.

—No me importa si ya saben lo que paso con Nessie no entiendo el sentido de esta conversación —les dije, tratando de calmarme.

—Bella nosotros queremos lo mejor para la niña —dijo Alice nerviosa.

—Alice, no te eh perdonado y jamás lo haga posiblemente así haz lo que quieras pero a mí no te me acerques —le dije.

—No entiendo como mi hermano se caso contigo ere una…—se corto Emmett.

—Una ¿Qué? ¡dilo! —lo rete —Saben yo me voy pueden ver a la niña pero les advierto que si se tratan de meterse conmigo los llevo a un juzgado.

Salí de la habitación y me monte en el ascensor esto se tenía que acabar de una buena vez ya estaba harta.

— ¡Edward! ¡Maldito infeliz aparécete de una buena vez! —le grite dentro del asesor, este se paro y al mismo instante apareció el.

—Bella, estoy ocupado así que muévete —me dijo con fastidio.

—Escucha tu hija se está muriendo y tu no haces nada ¿acaso no tienes poderes?—le dije.

—Bella cada vez que ibas conmigo, había un precio que pagar —me dijo serio —Y este es.

— ¿La muerte de nuestra hija? —le dije sin poder creerlo.

—Sí pero se necesitan 5 testigos —me dijo —Bella primero tienes que entender lo que soy ahora.

—Se lo eres un demonio no me extrañaría que fueras el mismo diablo—le dije, no era tonta.

—Eres lista amada mía—me dijo malicioso—Soy como un vicepresidente allá abajo.

—Bien por ti, pero se te olvida que nuestra hija no tiene nada que ver en esto ella es un ser inocente —le grite.

—No puedo hacer nada —me dijo riendo —Tal vez allá algo pero no sé.

—Deja de jugar conmigo, tu sabias muy bien esto y aun así me sedujiste para que bajara a estar contigo —le dije llorando de rabia.

—Un momento, yo no te seduje a nada así que no hables de inocencia y moral que aquí nadie la tiene —me dijo molesto.

—Llévame a mí a cambio de la niña —me ofrecí, el rio y me miro incrédulo.

—No Bella no te llevare no pienso incomodar a mis novias —me dijo el my maldito.

— ¡novias! Y ¿Qué soy yo? Tu puta personal —le grite.

—Si quieres verlo así, soy un hombre libre el juramento dice _"hasta que la muerte no separe" _y para la ley estoy muerto —me dijo riendo, este no era mi Edward —Bella lo siento a mí también me duele mi hija pero entiende se necesitan **5 testigos **—me dijo con tristeza.

—Edward haz algo por favor —le rogué llorando.

—Bella yo lo siento, pero no puedo —me dijo bajando la mirada —Tal vez pueda hacer algo pero…

Deje de oírlo cuando sentí un dolor horrible en mi vientre me caía al suelo y todo se volvió negro otra vez…

* * *

**Hola a todas, gracias por sus Reviews en el outtake espero que les haya aclarado un poco más las cosas.**

**No sé cuando subiré el próximo cap. Estoy algo ocupada con las fiestas de mes.**

**Mil gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y Reviews. Lamento la demora.**

**Aclaro en el cap. anterior puse **"Tanya"** pero es Victoria puede verlo esta corregido.**

**Les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo besos.**

**Reviews**


	8. A salvo de la muerte

**¡Ninguno de los personajes ****me ****pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

"_¿Hay posibilidades de que los bebes se salven? …. _

_No muchas, pero ella tampoco las tiene. _

_¿Cuales son las opciones?... _

_Esperar que responda al tratamiento, la señora Cullen a hecho mucho esfuerzo…."_

.

.

.

Mi cuerpo entero me dolía no podía moverme, abrí mis ojos lentamente encontrándome con Angela, Ben y Alice.

—Angela —la llame con voz débil. Ella se acerco y me sostuvo la mano— ¿mis bebes? —le logre decir.

—Bella cálmate, estas muy delicada. Tuviste un posible aborto muy fuerte tuvieron que operarte para que no perdieras a los bebes —me explico— Tienes que cuidarte la doctora Charlotte dijo que al mínimo esfuerzo o disgusto puedes perderlos.

—Está bien y ¿Nessie? —le pregunte tratando de lo alterarme. Ella sonrió y me miro de una manera tierna.

—Mejorando. La bronquitis está controlada pero el corazón esta delicado—me dijo—Los doctores dicen que se puede salvar.

Asentí y volví a cerrar mis ojos yo sabía que mi hija se salvaría pero yo no estaba segura que yo lo hiciera.

—_Lo que sucede es que la señora Cullen está muy débil y no tiene fuerzas para vivir perdió la voluntad__—dijo el doctor Peter._ _—Todo depende de ella…_

¿Quería vivir? Tal vez… todo lo que creía que amaba no existía las personas que creía que me amaban no eran más que unos hipócritas pero sin embargo habían tres razones mis hijos ellos eran más que suficientes para poder vivir.

—Angela —la llame, cuando volví a despertarme.

—Se fue hace un rato —dijo Alice con voz nerviosa. La mire todavía no distinguía las cosas todo estaba borroso.

—Está bien —le dije en tono frio.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar por favor, solo escúchame —me pidió en tono afligido —Soy tu hermana, escúchame Bella. —repitió.

—Habla —le dije seca.

—Gracias. —Dijo tomando un aliento para hablar— Se que estuvo mal mi comportamiento cuando me entere que estabas embarazada y todo lo que dije, pero me deje llevar…—me dijo llorando.

—Por los Cullen—le dije como si eso no fuera algo común toda vida Alice hubiera dado todo por ser _Alice Cullen _en vez de ser _Alice Swan_.

—Sí, sé que no tengo perdón pero eres mi hermana Bella mi única hermana. No me trates de esta manera, ya tengo suficiente con que nuestros padres no me hablen ellos me odian por lo que te hice y por la forma que los trate el día de tu boda—me dijo avergonzada.

El día de mi boda si fue un día digno de recordar…

_**Flashback**_

— ¿Cásate conmigo? —me pidió Edward en plena biblioteca. Estaba tan nervioso que la declaración le salió en forma de pregunta. Lo mire tratando de no reírme por su buen chiste.

—Si claro lo hare cuando me tiña el cabello de rubio y use prada y chanel —le dije de forma sarcástica. ¿Casarnos? como no, apenas sus padres estaban procesando nuestro noviazgo y por lógica el rompimiento con Tanya.

—Bella, hablo enserio. Te amo, y no quiero que te tiñas el cabello y mucho menos rubio detesto la rubias —me dijo haciendo una mueca de asco. Enarque una ceja ¿detesta las rubias? Eso no se lo creía ni el mismo.

—No seas mentiroso hace un mes estabas comprometido Tanya y ella rubia —le reproche en tono dulce.

—Tanya no es rubia es pelirroja —se defendió —Bueno más bien ambas.

—Olvídalo Edward—le dije mientras acomodaba los libros—Lo nuestro es muy complicado tu familia me amaba cuando era _"Bella, la hermana de Alice"_ no como tu novia y mucho menos tu esposa —le dije con voz dolida.

—Bella, te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa, acepta por favor —me volvió a pedir con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Te amo y sí, quiero casarme contigo —le dije llorando, el me abrazo y comenzó a besarme suerte que estábamos solos.

…

Llegue a mi casa emocionada tenía que contarles a mis padres de mi compromiso con Edward ya llevamos un mes y todavía no podía creerlo aun nadie lo sabía.

— Anda Bella, ¡dilo! —dijo mi madre ansiosa.

—Ok, ¡me caso con Edward Cullen!—chille brincado de alegría.

— ¿¡Que! —dijeron en tonos en coro sorprendidos.

—Bella pero eso es ilógico, tú y Edward nunca han tenido nada hasta hora —dijo Alice con rabia — ¿Y Tanya?... ella es mi amiga y los Cullen la adoran, sobretodo Esme…

—Alice cállate —la regaño mi madre, yo tenía mis ojos llenos de lagrimas… ella también—Bella mi vida estamos felices por ti, la última vez que vino Edward suponía que esto iba a pasar ya que te miraba con mucho amor no como mira a Tanya.

— ¿Papá…? —lo llame.

—Felicidades pequeña —me dijo sonriendo.

Bueno al menos ellos eran felices por mí aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Alice, ella se había ido a su cuarto llena de odio.

_Día de la boda._

Me casaba, aun no podía creerlo, ya todo estaba listo. Solo faltaba que no fuéramos a la iglesia. **(El vestido de novia lo pueden ver en el perfil)**

—Hija te vez bellísima —me dijo llorando de felicidad.

—Gracias mamá —le dije abrazándola, en eso entro Alice. Yo quería que fuera mi dama de honor pero se negó por respeto a Tanya.

—Mamá, sal un momento, quiero hablar con Bella—le dijo seria. Mamá la miro preocupada y salió—Bella ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Alice, ya te lo he dicho; amo a Edward —le dije.

— ¿Sabes cuánto quise ser Alice Cullen?... ser parte de esa familia—me dijo con odio—Ellos siempre eran los mejores, lo tenían todo…

—Lo material no es amor y el amor es la familia —le dije tajante —Yo no me caso con Edward por su apellido, me caso con él, porque lo amo.

—Puede que sea así pero… ¿y Tanya? Ella es mi amiga y tú sabes que ellos tenían años de noviazgo. Esme y Carlisle la querían como nuera —me dijo con palabras llenas de veneno —Si te casas con Edward olvídate que tienes hermana porque me has quitado mi sueño.

Yo no pude decir nada. ¿Ésta era Alice? Mi hermana… la persona que más quería y admiraba.

—Alice Marie sal ahora —le ordeno mi padre que venía entrando con mi madre.

—No lo puedo creer, ¿cómo le haces esto a tu hermana menor? —le dijo mi madre furiosa dándole una cachetada.

—Retírate Alice no hagas que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda —le grito mi padre. Ella se fue llena de rabia e ira, yo solo pude dejarme caer al suelo a llorar.

—Ya mi niña —me dijo mi madre tratado de tranquilizarme. Yo solo podía llorar, y se suponía que este era el día más feliz de mi vida.

_**Fin Flashback**_

—Alice eso es pasado —le dije refiriéndome a mi boda —Yo te perdono, pero no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mis padres y mis sobrinos —le aclare.

—Gracias Bella, y con respecto a tu embarazo… —comenzó a decir.

—No te metas. Esto asunto mío, ya te perdone pero no he olvidado tu error —le dije molesta, asintió y se fue. Volví a quedarme dormida, estaba muy cansada.

—Bella despierta —me llamo una voz aterciopelada. Me moví incomoda mi vientre me dolía.

— ¡Au! —Dije cuando abrí los ojos—Edward…

—Si mi amor —me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

— ¡Lárgate! Vuelve a tu tumba… ¡Aléjate de mi! —le grite apretando los dientes. Lo quería lejos, él era el culpable de todo esto.

—Cálmate, le haces daño a nuestros bebes —me ordeno tomándome por los hombros.

— ¡Vete! ¡No quiero que vuelvas! Estas muerto Edward…—termine en un susurro —Te quiero vivo, no así.

—Bella cálmate, ¿sí?—me dijo sentándose en la cama—Nessie no morirá, otro testigo ocupara su lugar te advierto lo conocemos —explico serio—No te diré quien es pero no es ninguno de nuestro hijos.

—Está bien, pero yo no quiero que gente inocente muera —le dije.

—Lo lamento, pero era lo único que podía hacer—dijo restándole importancia—Me voy Bella. Te dejare en paz por ahora... pero no creas que te has librado de mí. Volveré. No ahora, pero lo hare… —me dijo despareciendo entre las sombras.

Suspire más tranquila solo esperaba que esa persona no fuera alguien cercano a mí…

* * *

**Hola ¡feliz navidad y feliz año! Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien.**

**Lamento la demora, gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos…**

**Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras. Los próximos caps. Son dos Outtake para explicar la relación de Bella y los Cullen y los 5 testigos.**

**¿Quién creen que muera? Todos son candidatos…**

**No sé cuando suba el otro cap. el lunes empiezo clases. Gracias.**

**Gracias a mi beta Pato por su ayuda**

**¡Reviews!**


	9. Outtake Recordando el pasado

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

_Recordando el pasado…_

Desde que tengo memoria siempre eh vivido en Forks un pequeño pueblo en la ciudad del estado Washington. Mi casa quedaba en una pequeña urbanización de aproximadamente 10 casas la primera; la familia Stanley, la segunda los Weber, la tercera los Newton, la cuarta los Swan ósea la mía, la quinta los Cullen, la sexta los Hale, séptima los Denali y otras familias del pueblo.

Todos los hijos de esa familia teníamos aproximadamente la misma edad o éramos seguidos en mi caso solo éramos mi hermana Alice y yo Isabella o como me dicen Bella nos llevamos dos años de diferencia.

Los Stanley tenía solo una hija Jessica Stanley que tenía mi misma edad, los Weber tenían a Angela que también tenía mi edad y a dos gemelos que eran mucho menores que nosotras. Los Newton tenían a Mike y a Melisa Mike era de mi edad Melisa era 5 años menor que yo.

Con esos chicos era con los que yo solía juntarme… A pesar de vivir en la misma villa las mejoras casas empezaban después de la nuestra.

La familia Cullen una de las más ricas, prestigiosas del pueblo y hasta del país ellos tenían dos hijos Emmett el mayor por un año y Edward el menor que tenia la misma edad de mi hermana, los Hale era igual que los Cullen ellos eran Rosalie y Jasper ambos eran gemelos y tenían la misma edad de Edward y Alice. Y por último los Denali ellas eran tres niñas Kate que tenia la misma edad de Emmett, Irina y Tanya ambas gemelas ellas era de la misma edad de Edward.

En fin mi hermana se juntaba con todos ellos, ella se iba hacia el lado derecho y yo hacia el izquierdo. Mis padres eran muy sencillos y humildes no teníamos mucho dinero pero si lo necesario para vivir, mi mama era ama de casa como todas las de la villa y mi padre el jefe de policía.

Entre Alice y yo había muchas diferencias no tanto en lo físico eso era lo de menos, ella era más bajita que yo ella tenía los ojos miel en cambio yo los tenia color chocolate. Alice era más femenina, coqueta, hiperactiva y podía llegar a ser frívola yo era más reservada, tímida y sencilla.

Desde que niñas yo prefería jugar al escondite a pesar de caerme o a la pelota ella prefería las muñecas y el té. Ambas fuimos creciendo a pesar de ser tan diferentes teníamos una relación muy solida de hermanas.

Mis padres gastaban mucho en Alice ya que ella quería tener las mismas cosas que Rosalie, Tanya, Irina y Kate las cuales eran muy caras.

Las amigas de mi hermana no me trataban ellas solo me saludaban pero Alice no ponía mucho empeño en que me hablaran igual que sus hermanos ellos ni me miraban.

Alice pasaba más tiempo en casa de los Cullen o los Hale que en la nuestra, el único que dio indicios de tratarme fue Edward pero Tanya era muy celosa con el así que siempre corría a las niñas de su alrededor eso incluía a todos incluso a Rosalie y sus hermanas.

Al empezar el instituto nadie creía que yo era la hermana de Alice primero por mi manera de vestir y por mi auto un Chevy color naranja regalado por mi papa originalmente era para las dos pero Alice pego el grito al cielo cuando lo vio.

— ¡Ya quiero que llegue papa! —decía Alice brincando por toda la casa.

—Igual ¡tendremos un auto! —le dije emocionada.

— ¡Sí! ¿Cuál modelo será? Un Ferrari, un Porshe… —decía como loca. Cerré mi boca eso era imposible al menos que vendiéramos la casa.

—Niñas llegue —grito mi padre desde afuera. Salimos corriendo Alice llego primero que yo por supuesto. —Les presento a su auto.

Mire una camioneta vieja pero se veía que estaba en buen estado, una Pickup para ser exactos.

— ¡Que! —Grito Alice con cara de horror —Eso no es un auto es una chatarra —chillo yéndose como una fiera ¡Pun! Tiro la puerta. La cara de mi padre era de pura tristeza me acerque a él.

—Y ¿Cómo funciona? —le dije sonriendo, el me miro y me regalo una sonrisa…

Yo usaba mi pickup la amaba no me importaba que era vieja o si sonaba horrible Alice se iba con Jasper y Rosalie en su porshe.

En el instituto los populares, eran los Cullen, los Denali y los Hale incluyendo a mi hermana.

Mi grupo no era popular pero si nos divertíamos, Jessica con el tiempo se hizo novia de Mike y Angela se hizo novia de Ben un chico del pueblo, la única soltera era yo nunca tuve novio.

Las relaciones amorosas en Forks eran como el dicho _"Cada oveja con su pareja" _

Edward con Tanya después de tanto tiempo al fin se hicieron novios a los 16 para ser exactos. Sus padres estaban más que felices Esme la mama de Edward y Carlisle su padre no dejaban de alabar su noviazgo lo mismo que los padres de Tanya Carmen y Eleazar.

Su relación era perfecta aunque Edward era un autentico playboy antes y estando juntos no cambio mucho hasta que Tanya se canso de los cuernos y abrió las piernas a mi parecer fue estúpida.

Emmett con Rosalie encajaron como anillo al dedo, sobraba decir la reacción de sus padres.

Jasper con Alice a mis padres les dio alegría Jasper era un buen muchacho pero los padres de Jasper a ellos les coto asimilarlo tenían esperanza de que el fijara los ojos en Irina o Kate.

¿Cómo Edward y yo nos enamoramos? _Larga historia._

— ¿vienes? —me pregunto por quinta vez.

—Si —le dije obligada. Brinco de alegría, suspire íbamos a casa de los Cullen habían ofrecido una cena.

—Alice qué bueno que viniste —la saludo Esme cuando abrió la puerta.

—Esme muchas gracias por invitarnos, oh por cierto te presento a Bella mi hermana menor —le dijo señalándome. Me sonroje a apenada era la primera vez que iba a esta casa, me ponía un vestido, maquillaba y arregla el cabello.

—Oh Bella hace tiempo que no te veía no te recocía —me dijo abrazándome—Estas hermosa.

—Gracias señora Cullen—le dije en tono amable.

Asintió y nos invito a pasar Alice me dejo sentada en el sofá mientras ella iba a quien sabe dónde.

— ¿Te conozco? —dijo una hermosa voz. Me voltee Edward Cullen.

—Hola Edward —lo salude.

— ¡Bella! estas hermosa no te reconocí —me dijo sentándose a mi lado. Me sonroje era la primera vez que me alagaban.

—Gracias —le dije. El me sonrió y comenzamos a hablar teníamos mucho en común me la estaba pasando muy bien hasta que Tanya llego.

—Edward ven estas muy apartado, hola Isamar —dijo con voz de fastidio.

—Isabella —la corregi pero me ignoro.

—Lo siento —me dijo y se fue.

Decidí irme no me sentía bien y Alice se había ido hace rato apenas salí de la casa sentí una manos en mi cintura y en menos de segundos sus labios estaban sobre los míos fue un beso tierno delicado todo lo que había soñado para mi primer beso.

—Nos vemos Bella—me dijo contra mis labios antes de irse.

_Así fue como comenzó todo_

Luego de eso Edward se colaba todas las noches por mi ventana hasta el día que se fue a la universidad y se puede decir que rompimos porque el volvió con Tanya.

Luego de un medio año de estar en la universidad anuncio su compromiso con Tanya era de esperarse. Yo entre a la universidad después de dos años, al principio Edward me ignoro pero después ninguno pudo resistirse llegando al punto del sexo.

_Recuerdo_

Estaba caminado por los pasillos de la universidad, ya había terminado mi última clase suspire cansada hoy había sido un día duro.

—Hola—dijo una voz, me fije era Edward con su rostro perfecto pero ¿Qué hacia hablándome?

—Y ¿ahora? —le pregunte frunciendo el seño.

—Bella es ¿Qué ahora no puedo saludarte? —me pregunto ofendido.

—Claro si eso no le va a dar una crisis de celos a tu "novia" —le dije burlona, frunció el seño y se acerco más tomándome por la cintura ¿Qué se proponía?

—Bella yo…—empezó a decir pero lo corte.

—No me acostare contigo Edward si Tanya no quiere pues ¡jodete! —le dije molesta y me aparte de él.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya sus labios estaban sobre los míos el beso era salvaje, exigente lleno de la necesidad que sentíamos el uno al otro. Me acorralo contra la pared sin dejar de besarme yo no era dueña de mis actos solo podría disfrutar el volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Sus manos fueron bajando hasta mis pechos acariciándolos por encima de la ropa temblé y me separe esto estaba mal pero ya no podía parar.

—Aquí… no —dije entre cortado.

El me sonrió, y me llevo hasta su cuarto cerró la puerta y se lazo a besarme yo hice lo mismo no me importo nada solo quería descargar mi rabia con el sexo y sacar el amor que tenia por él. Mordí cada parte de su boca sus labios estaban llenos de sangre al igual que los míos, Edward me acariciaba de una manera brutal me arranco la blusa y el sujetador sin ninguna delicadeza. Apretó mis pechos de forma dolorosa gemí de placer y a la vez de dolor. Me tiro en la cama y comenzó a morder mis pechos haciendo gemir de placer, no era delicado era rudo y fuerte.

Como pude le quite la camisa y le clave las uñas en su espalda rasguñe y su pecho el gemía no sabía si era de dolor o placer, no le di importancia y seguí haciéndolo. Edward quito mis pantalones junto con mis bragas yo hice lo mismo con el ahora estábamos desnudos lo mire sus ojos reflejaban deseo y lujuria, parecíamos animales hambrientos. Volvió a besarme mientras que sus manos tocaban cada parte de mi cuerpo apretándola, arañadora mordiéndola. Sabía que mañana tendría moretones pero no me importo, yo seguía rasguñadlo mordiéndola hasta llegue a sacarle sangre el me miro y se llevo mis de dedos a su boca, gemí eso hizo que me excitara mas. Me fije en el estaba muy excitado, una fuerza de apodero de mi y tome su pene en mis manos y comencé a masturbarlo el me miro, su mirada era entre deseo y rabia, metió dos dedos en mi los movía de una manera dolorosa haciendo que las lagrimas cayeran de mis mejillas.

—Edward no aguanto —le dije con voz ronca, el me miro y volvió a besarme.

Se posiciono sobre mí, y me penetro de un solo golpe grite de dolor y trate de quitármelo de encima el me miro sorprendido y salió de mi.

—Eras virgen… —me dijo, excitado asentí no tenia voz en estos momentos. El dolor comenzó a pasar y convirtiéndose en placer.

—Sigue y no tengas contemplación. Cógeme —le dije gimiendo.

No dijo nada, y comenzó a envestirme al principio lento pero luego rápido y fuerte entraba y salía de mi de un solo golpe.

—Eres tan estrecha —me dijo, yo gemí cuando comenzó a morder mis pechos.

Sus embestidas eran dolorosas y placenteras al mismo tiempo, sentía mi orgasmo cerca y el de Edward. Dio dos embestidas más y ambos nos venimos al mismo tiempo.

Cerré mis ojos y me recosté a un lado de la cama estaba cansada y adolorida mire a Edward todo su rostro estaba marcado por mis uñas al igual que su cuerpo sus labios rotos y tenía un hilo de sangre en ellos. La cama estaba manchada de sangre y las sabanas rotas.

Me pare y me mire en el espejo de la habitación todo mi cuerpo estaba marcado y mis labios rotos. Cerré mis ojos y deje que una lágrima callera en mi mejilla. Recogí mi ropa y me fui Edward no dijo nada solo se dedico a mirarme. Llore había sido una idiota por acotarme con él.

Las semanas pasaron, Edward me ignoraba y yo hacía lo mismo no quería hablar con el aun sabiendo que podía estar embarazada porque no usamos condón y yo no me cuidaba.

—Te amo —me dijo una voz me voltee era Edward con una rosa —Te amo como un loco Bella.

—Yo…—no sabía que decir, solo podía llorar —Te amo Edward —le dije y me lance a besarlo, reímos de felicidad éramos dos tontos enamorados.

Por rompió con Tanya y que a esta no le había pegado mucho ya tenía otro novio pero su familia y la de ella estaban echando chispa y cuando se enteraron que era yo no lo podían creer.

—No puedo —le dije tomando su mano en el auto.

—Bella ya es hora —me dijo tranquilo—Mis padres se tienen que enterar.

—Claro lo dices muy fácil ellos no te van como la vil zorra que rompió el perfecto noviazgo de su hijo —le espete incomoda.

—Amor eres la mujer que amo —me dijo con voz dulce —Solo eso me importa los demás que se pudran. —me dijo divertido.

—Ojala todo fuera así de sencillo—le dije soltando un bufido.

—Bella así digan lo que digan mis padres te amare y nos casaremos, no deje a Tanya porque te quite la virginidad y no usamos codón, la deje porque te amo mucho —me dijo sincero. Sonreí al menos casi todo estaba bien.

Llegamos a casa de sus padres sentía un nudo en mi estomago horrible aun ellos no sabían quién era la prometida de su hijo respire profundo cuando Edward toco el timbre.

—Hijo que alegría verte —le dijo Esme abrazándolo.

—Hola mama también me alegra verte —le dijo amable.

Esme no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia cuando me vio abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Nos hizo pasar toda la familia Cullen estaba ahí Emmett con Rosalie que ya se habían casado y Carlisle y Esme.

—No puedo creerlo de todas las chicas de la universidad jamás pensé que fuera ella—exclamo Rosalie con desprecio.

—Esme ¿Quién es ella me parece conocida? —le pregunto Carlisle con inquietud.

—Cariño ella es Isabella Swan la hija menor de los Swan la hermanita de Alice—le respondió mirándome con desprecio. Respira Bella respira me dije mentalmente.

— ¡Oh por Dios! como ah cambiado no es ni la sombra de lo que era hace algunos años —dijo sorprendido.

Temblé el doctor Cullen me atendía a cada rato en el hospital la cuestión es que el siempre me veía sucia, llena de heridas, moretones entre otras cosas.

—Bien supongo que ella es tu _prometida _—dijo Esme haciendo un tono burlón en la palabra prometida.

—Así es mama ella es mi futura esposa —dijo tomándome la mano.

Todos se miraron como si no pudieran creerlo era lógico nunca en los años que habíamos vivido de vecinos jamás nos tratamos.

—Bueno es hora de la cena —dijo Esme.

Toda la cena estuvo llenas de preguntas que o mejor dicho bombas de ataque dirigidas para mí. Rosalie no dejaba de hacerme comentarios ácidos, Esme me miraba con si fuera un bicho raro, Carlisle se encargo de decir todo mi historial médico con odiosas exageraciones y por ultimo Emmett no dejo de hacerme bromas de tipo sexual sobre _" Si me había acostado con Mike"_.

Apenas nos fuimos di un gracias Dios no puedo creer como salí viva, sabía que los Cullen no eran malos solo no me querían porque se habían mentalizado a ver a Tanya como una futura Cullen.

—No estuvo tan mal—me dijo Edward sonriendo, enarque una ceja.

—Si hubiesen tenido un arma no habrían duda en usarla —le dije en tono burlo. El rio y me beso. —Edward ellos quieren a Tanya no a mí ni a otra.

—Pero resulta que la que yo quiero eres tu —me dijo en todo posesivo mis bragas comenzaron a humedecerse.

— ¿Por qué nunca te fijas en mi? ¿Por qué ahora? —le pregunte mirándole fijamente.

—Porque desde el día de la cena me di cuenta que siempre estuve rodeado de rubias vacías gente frívola. Nunca me permití conocer a las otras personas, ese día converse contigo y me sentí bien podía ser yo cuando estaba contigo—me dijo tocándome la mejilla—Cuando te bese por primera vez no quería parar dejarte Bella eras especial te gustaba oírme tocar algo que a Tanya le aburría todo en ti era hermoso.

Yo solo pude llorar y me abrace más a él al ¡Diablo! Su familia él me amaba y eso era lo importante.

_Aprendiendo a aceptar._

Los Cullen se fueron acostumbrando a mi aceptándome la que más les conto fue Rosalie.

Esme aprendió a quererme luego de a verla ayudado.

—Si buenos días —dije contestando el teléfono de Edward lo había dejado en nuestro de departamento aun no nos habíamos casado.

—Bella por favor pásame a mi hijo —dijo apurada.

—Señora Cullen Edward dejo el teléfono cuando se fue a la universidad—le explique, bufo.

—Bella necesito tu ayuda ven al parque con una falda o pantalón de mi talla por favor —me dijo casi llorando.

—Claro iré en un momento —le dije.

Pude no haber ido, pero lo hice la ayude ese día cuando su pantalón de había roto y estaba toda golpeada por la caída. La cure y la atendí desde ese día me dijo que la llamara Esme y comenzó a quererme.

Así fue con todos después de una situación complicada y de ayuda me aceptaron terminaran de aceptarme cuando salí embarazada de mi primer hijo.

En cuanto a mi hermana ella acepto mi noviazgo y mi matrimonio no tardo tanto como los Cullen pero le costó.

Nunca cambie seguí siendo la misma persona solo que ahora tenía un apellido mas.

_Isabella Swan de Cullen._

_Diario 1 de enero del 2011._

* * *

**Hola a todas lamento la demora, es que ahorita es que pude actualizar.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. ****Este cap lo eh corregido yo ya que no eh podido hablar con mi beta.**

**Les dejo un adelanto en el blog. Pronto subire otra historia es ranted k+.**

**Feliz dia de la amista atrasado ! **

**Gracias**

**Reviews **


	10. Recordando ser Feliz

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía Ness Masen**

* * *

**Lean la nota de abajo por faor**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Luego de salir del hospital las cosas mejoraron Nessie se recupero al instante yo por mi parte me sentía mucho mejor, la relación con los Cullen y mi hermana seguía igual solo venían a ver los niños los domingos y los jueves por la tarde ese fue el horario que les establecí.

Deje de trabajar mi embarazo no me lo permitía, mi madre se había venido a pasar unos días conmigo para ayudarme con los niños, mi padre se llevaba a los niños los viernes y de vez en cuando se aparecía por la casa.

Según Charlotte daría a luz dentro de cuatro meses, aproximadamente seria por cesaría debido a que eran dos y mi edad. Desde que deje de ver a Edward había empezado sentir mi embarazo ahora si tenía nauseas y antojos, mi vientre ya se notaba mas.

La mudanza seguí en pie hoy ya estaba cerrando la ultima caja, los niños estaban emocionados ellos querían irse la casa les recordaba demasiado a Edward, por otro lado estaba la gente del pueblo no dejaban de hacernos sentir incómodos y tratar mal a los niños, decían _"seguro que se mato cuando descubrió que su esposa le era infiel" "esos bebes de seguro no son de él"._

Los profesores no eran la excepción trataban muy mal a las niñas y las maestras hacían lo mismo con Anthony. Un día me llego diciendo _"mami ¿Por qué las maestras dicen que no me acerque a los otros niños? _Se me partió el corazón mi hijo no tenía la culpa de los errores de su padre. Todas las que se hacían llamar _"amigas"_ de las niñas les dieron la espada ya no le hablan.

En fin a partir de mañana comenzaríamos una nueva vida…

_Meses después_

La vida en Florida era muy tranquila, los niños ya se habían adaptado a su nueva escuela yo ya había conseguido trabajo gracias algunos ex compañeros de la universidad aun no comenzaba pero ya estaba asegurado.

Nadie sabía donde quedaba nuestra nueva casa ni siquiera Angela, solo mis padres pero me prometieron que no le dirían a nadie. Los Cullen solo llamaban únicamente para hablar con los niños, solo volvimos a Forks para el cumpleaños de Jazzlie y nos fuimos al día siguiente.

Mi madre se había venido a cuidarme ya que dentro de un mes nacerían los niños, Nessie y Lizzy me acompañaría durante la cesaría ellas me lo habían pedido.

—No puede creer que solo queden un mes para que esos pequeñines nazcan —me dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Si muero por tenerlos en mis brazos —le dije emocionada tocándome mi vientre.

— ¿Has pensado en nombres? —me pregunto ansiosa.

—Si para la niña Emma, Lulu, Annette, Camil y Marie —le dije los que habíamos pensado las niñas yo.

—Me gusta todos menos Lulu no me convence —me dijo frunciendo el seño.

—Elizabeth piensa lo mismo, y para el niño bueno creo que se llamara Edward —le dije suspirando de tristeza.

—Me parece bien es lo mejor después de todo el es su padre—me dijo de acuerdo. Asentí era lo mejor.

La vida sin Edward era normal no estaba ni feliz ni triste, aun lo extrañaba me hacía falta su presencia y por otro lado sabía que era mejor dejar las cosas él estaba _muerto _lo que hiciera luego de la muerte no era asunto mío.

—Bella hija sé que es muy pronto pero no ¿te has plateado la posibilidad de volver a ser feliz? —me pregunto de golpe.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunte confusa.

—Bueno tal vez volverte a casar con un hombre que lo quieras no digo que lo ames porque sé que es muy difícil —me dijo comprensiva.

¿Casarme? ¿Ser feliz? eso era algo que estaba fuera de mi alcance yo no podía verme con otro hombre que no fuera Edward y menos sabiendo que él no está del todo muerto y que se pude aparecer en cualquier momento.

—No mama creo que eso es imposible para mí, soy madre de tres hijos y pronto cinco ¿Qué hombre se haría cargo de esa responsabilidad ajena? —le dije, ningún hombre se comprometería. —Además no quiero que los niños piensen que eh remplazado a Edward él es su padre.

—Tienes razón pero no debes cerrarte aun pude que haya esperanza —me dijo yéndose a la cocina. Suspire mirando al cielo ¿la había? Solo esperaba encontrarla.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápido cada vez sentía mis bebes más cerca, estaba tratando de dormir cuando sentí algo húmedo correr por mis piernas ¡mierda! y justo cuando René se fue a cuidar de Charlie porque se había roto una pierna.

Me pare como puede no quería despertar a los niños busque mi bolso que tenía preparado para cuando esto sucediera me vestí lo mas cómoda posible, baje como pude las escaleras ya empezaba a sentir las contracciones.

—Mami —oí la voz de Nessie.

—Hija vuelve a dormir estoy bien —mentí no quería que se trasnochara por mi culpa, ella me miro dudosa y bajo las escaleras.

— ¿Ya vienen cierto? —me pregunto aunque sonaba mas a una afirmación. —Quédate ahí despertare a Lizzy y me vestiré te llevare al hospital.

Iba a oponerme pero me miro de la misma manera que lo hacía Edward cuando iba a protestar. Me senté mi cuerpo me pesaba, al rato bajaron los tres vestidos Lizzy tenía cargado a Anthony el aun seguí dormido. Subimos al auto temblé no sabía cómo manejaba mi hija tenía algo de miedo.

—Mi niña maneja lento, no hay prisa —le dije asustada rogando a Dios que no haya sacando el gen de su padre de manejar como un loco desquiciado.

—Tranquila mama soy una experta —me aseguro —Pónganse el cintura. —nos dijo, y piso el acelerador a fondo.

Si creía que Edward manejaba como un loco su hija era peor, sentía que los bebes se me iban a salir Elizabeth tomaba mi mano para calmarme. Apenas llegamos al hospital di ¡gracias a Dios! por sobrevivir, las niñas me ayudaron a bajar y de inmediato trajeron una silla de ruedas.

—Buenas noches mi mama esta trabajo de parto —le dijo Nessie a la enfermera.

—Nombre de la paciente —pregunto, la estúpida vieja ¡maldita no ve que me dolía!

—Isabella Swan —le dije jadeando—Tenia fecha programada para dentro de una semana pero se me adelanto el parto voy a tenerlos por cesárea.

—Me temo que no ya que todos los quirófanos están ocupados—me dijo—Su doctora es Bree ella está aquí le informare que llegaron —nos dijo asentí, Bree era la doctora que me recomendó Charlotte luego que me mude.

Me llevaba ron a una habitación, Anthony se quedo afuera con Lizzy mientras Nessie entraba conmigo. Tenía que parir no era la primera vez pero ya yo me había hecho la idea que iba a ser por cesaría.

—Bella lamento esto, pero a pesar de todo llevas el trabajo de parto muy bien, pronto veremos a tus bebes —me dijo Bree, asentí y me a recosté a la cama.

—Hola —le dije a Lizzy que venía entrando— ¿y Anthony?

—En la guardería del hospital la doctora la abrió para que Anthony pudiera dormir—me dijo. Asentí y contuve el grito cuando sentí otra contracción.

—Bella te pondremos la epidural haz dilatado lo suficiente —me dijo la doctora.

El dolor fue pasando, ya me sentía mejor había dormido un poco las niñas estaban conmigo solo se iban a ver a Tony.

—Ya es hora Bella, tienes que pujar —me informo la doctora, respire yo podía ya lo había hecho tres veces. Nessie y Lizzy se pusieron cada una a un lado y me tomaron de las manos.

—Vamos Bella —me animo la doctora. Apreté mis dientes y puje con todas mis fuerzas. —Un poco ya veo la cabeza.

— ¡Ah! —grite, dando un empujón más fuerte y oí el llanto de unos de mis bebes, sonreí ya estaba aquí.

—Ahora venga una de ustedes a recibirlo y cortar el cordón —les dijo a mis hijas, Lizzy me miro y yo le sonreí ella se acerco a su hermano o hermana. —Vamos Bella falta uno. — Puje más fuerte, y sentí el llanto de mi otro bebe.

—Ve Nessie —la anime ella se fue a recibir a su hermano.

—Oh por Dios —dijo la doctora —Bella sigue pujando ahí otro —me dijo eufórica ¿Qué? otro ¿Cómo? era ¿dos? Puje más fuerte y sentí otro llanto, sonreí y rogué que no saliera otro o comenzaría a volverme loca. —Niñas vengan a ver su hermano.

Ellas corrieron y lo tomaron, yo me deje caer contra la almohada estaba agotada cerré mis ojos aun sonriendo y recordé lo que se sentía volver a ser feliz.

* * *

**Hola a todas ! **

**Mil gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos me hacen muy feliz :D **

**Aviso a esta historia le quedan pocos cap. Pero habra una mini secuela. Este cap lo corregí yo ya que no me eh podido comunicar con mi beta disculpen los errores.**

**IMPORTANTE: si alguien tiene una imagen o sabe donde puedo conseguirla de "Bella Swan" hablando por telefono me dicen por favor.**

**Les dejo un adelanto en el blog. Subo el cap el próximo el viernes o sábado.**


	11. El Final

**¡Ninguno de los personajes ****me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía.**

** Ness Masen **

**

* * *

**

**POV Edward**

Moví la copa por milésima vez, estaba nervioso. No sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que Bella ya había dado a luz.

—Felix—lo llame.

—Señor —me dijo arrodillándose.

— ¿Ya nacieron? —le pregunte aunque ya lo suponía.

—Si mi señor, ayer en la madrugada. Son tres —me dijo serio. Abrí mis ojos de golpe ¡tres! Se suponían que era dos, esto fue algo inesperado.

—Retírate —le ordene. Suspire, creo que hora de conocer a mis hijos.

Entre al hospital y fui hasta la habitación de Bella, entre sin que me vieran ahí estaban mis dos hijas hablando y mi hijo jugando. Sonreí, los había extrañado.

Salí de allí y me dirigí al reten de bebes, mire en busca de mis hijos. Sonreí al verlos, eran sin duda idénticos a mí porque de Bella no tenían nada. Tome a cada uno en brazos, ellos me miraban confusos.

—Soy su padre —les dije. Los deje a cada uno en su lugar y me fui, tenia asuntos que atender.

**POV Bella**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, aun tenía un sonrisa en mi cara. Me moría por conocer a mis bebes. Mi sonrisa se hizo mayor cuando vi a mis niñas y mi niño sentados junto a mí.

—Hola —los salude alegre.

—Mama —dijeron todos en coro.

— ¿Cómo estás? —me pregunto Nessie con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Bien ya me siento mejor —le dije — ¿fueron a la casa? —les pregunte viendo que estaban con otra ropa.

—Si hace un rato, nos cambiamos y acabamos a desayunar —me conto Lizzy. La puerta se abrió, era la doctora.

—Hola veo que ya despertaste —me dijo contenta —Bueno ya te traemos a tus bebes.

—Gracias—le dije, estaba emocionada por conocerlos—Y ¿Cómo son? —les pregunte, todos me sonrieron.

—Velo tu misma —me dijo Nessie. En eso entraron las enfermeras con tres bultitos en sus brazos. Lizzy tomo a uno y Nessie igual. Yo tome el último.

Mire su carita, era idéntico a Edward pero sin duda sus ojos eran de Carlisle no podía negarlo. Su pelo era una mezcla entre ellos.

—Hola mi niño —le dije soltando una lagrima, le di un beso en la frente, era precioso. Nessie me lo quito y me dio el otro.

¡Oh por dios! era una mini Edward pero versión niña. Era muy parecida a Nessie solo que tenia los cabellos rubios y pero lo demás era idéntica a Edward.

—Eres hermosa —le dije acariciando su mejilla —Se parece a ti Nessie. —le dije ella se ruborizo.

—Es mi hermanita —me dijo orgullosa, me la quito y me dieron al otro ¿Qué sería?

Lo cargue, sonreí, un niño. Era una combinación de Edward y Esme, sus ojos eran un verde más claro y su cabello era del color del de Esme.

—Hola mi bebe —le dije dándole un beso en su naricita.

—Todos se parecen a nosotros —dijo Tony que miraba con curiosidad a sus hermanos y hermana.

—Si mi vida porque son sus hermanitos —le dije dándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo se van a llamar? —me pregunto emocionado.

—Bueno lo vamos a escoger entre todos —les dije. Yo no tenía mucha imaginación, Edward era el que siempre ponía los nombres.

—Empecemos con la niña —les dije — ¿Ideas?

—Yo—dijo Nessie emocionada. Iba a decir algo pero Lizzy la interrumpió.

—Trata que sea un nombre con el cual pueda tener una vida normal —le dijo Elizabeth riendo. Me reí, esta hija mía.

—Mariane Amelie —nos dijo. Me gustaba el Mariane.

—Me gusta—le dije — ¿todos de acuerdo? —les pregunte. Todos asintieron. —Bien hermosa ya tienes tu nombre—le dije a mi bebita—Uno de los niños se llamara Edward.

—Estamos de acuerdo en que sea el que nació primero —me dijo Lizzy entregándomelo—Que tal Edward Thomas —me dijo emocionada.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le dije. Todos concordaron —Ahora solo quedas tu pequeñín, me gusta Oliver.

—A mi igual creo que Oliver James suena lindo —me dijo Nessie. Asentí, era muy original.

—Bueno ya todos tienen nombre —les dije feliz.

Todos rieron y me abrazaron. Sonreí, mi familia estaba completa. Aunque faltara el saldríamos adelante.

…

_Meses después._

Los meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los bebes ya tenían cinco meses. Eran preciosos, todos se parecían a Edward y obviamente a los Cullen. Mis padres estaban monísimos con sus nuevos nietos. No le había dicho a los Cullen que ya los bebes había nacido. Solo a Angela y Ben.

Mi vida había tomado un rumbo nuevo. Me sentía feliz, ahora cada pieza estaba en su lugar. Los niños adoraban a sus hermanos y hermana. Renesmee y Elizabeth tenían a Mariane como una muñeca no había momento en el día que no la peinaran o vistieran siempre discutían por cómo vestirlas, Anthony estaba impaciente porque sus hermanos crecieran, ya quería jugar al futbol con ellos, ya les enseñaba la pelota desde la cuna.

—Niñas terminen de empacar—les grite desde la sala. Oí como venían bajando las escaleras.

—Todo listo mami —dijo Elizabeth que tenía en brazos a Oliver —Voy meter las maletas en auto. Asentí y tome a Edward que estaba en el corral, ya se había despertado

—Mi bebe se despertó —le dije en tono dulce, el me sonrió y comenzó a reír yo le empecé a dar besitos por toda su cara —Vamos a ver los abuelitos —le dije, el solo reía.

Salí con Edward, afuera ya los niños estaban en el auto ahora usábamos, el Ferrari tenía más espacio. Puse a Edward en su sillita junto a sus hermanos.

…

Me sentía nerviosa por volver a Forks pero ya era demasiado tarde ya estaba en parada al frente de la casa de mis padres.

— ¡Mis niños! —dijo mi madre chillando, dirigiendo a sus nietos.

—Hola mama—le dije en tono burlón.

—Oh Bella —me dijo, ya dentro de la casa —Están enormes, y ustedes mis muñecas cada día parecen unas modelos y mi hombrecito está muy guapo—me dijo llena de alegría.

—Gracias mama ¿y papa? —le pregunte. Hoy era su cumpleaños. Ella me miro nerviosa.

—Está afuera con Harry y…—dejo la frase sin terminar. —Carlisle, no pude hacer nada sabes cómo es tu papa de terco.

—Bueno ya era hora que esto pasara, niños vayan a saludar a sus abuelos —les dije. Ellos asintieron y salieron corriendo. En eso Oliver comenzó a llorar y hacer puchero.

—René ¿y ese llanto? —dijo la voz de Esme que venía seguida de Rosalie y Carmen, ella se paró de golpe cuando me vio y su vista fijo en los bebes. La ignore, mi hijo estaba primero.

—Oliver mi vida ¿Qué quieres? —le dije cargándolo, él se calmo. Mi madre se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza

—Hola Bella —dijo Esme sorprendida, se acerco en pasos lentos junto con Rosalie.

—Hola Esme, hola Rosalie y Carmen —las salude—Mama voy a sacar a los niños afuera así ven a su abuelo.

— ¡Oh! claro mi vida tu padre está ansioso—me dijo tomando en brazos a Oliver, él era el único que se había despertado.

Salí al jardín dejándolas con la boca abierta, todos me miraron apenas entre. Los ignore, que se pudrieran.

—Hola papa, ¡feliz cumpleaños! —lo felicite abrazándolo.

—Gracias hija, oh pero si aquí esta mis otros nietos —dijo viendo a Mariane y Edward.

—Oliver esta con mama. —le dije al ver su inquietud de no verlo.

—Bella están enormes —me dijo alegre, busque a mis niños con la mirada, estaban con sus primos.

—Hola Bella no esperaba verte —me dijo Alice trato de abrazarme pero se lo impedí.

—No pesaba venir por los bebes pero el pediatra me ha dicho que pueden viajar—le en tono neutral.

Suspire cuando vi que los Cullen venían a ver los bebes, mi mama estaba con Oliver y también venia con ellos.

—Es muy inquieto quiere a su mama—me dijo dándomelo.

—Oh y a su hermana, es muy apegado con Lizzy—le dije al ver que mi niño buscaba a su hermana con la mirada.

Los Cullen me miraban confundidos y a la vez con ira, yo apreté a Oliver contra mi pecho no permitirían que les hicieran daño.

—Ven hija siéntate —me dijo mi madre, asentí y moví el coche. Apenas llegue a la mesa los Cullen se pararon a mí alrededor.

—Hola a todos —les dije en tono frio, mientras sacaba el tetero de Oliver para dárselo.

—Bella, ¿no que eran dos? —me cuestiono Rosalie.

—Sí pero en el parto descubrimos que había otro —le conteste cortante. Esme se acerco a Oliver, mientras el tomaba tetero. Su mirada era de sorpresa al ver que el niño era igual a Edward y a ella.

—Es idéntico a mí y a Edward —dijo tratando de no llorar.

—Esme por favor es idéntico a _su padre_ que no es Edward —dijo la muy estúpida de Rosalie.

—Me importa un comino lo que piensas —le dije en tono mordaz, haciendo que mi niña se despertara —Mariane mi reina —le dije, ella me miro con sus ojos verde mar.

—Rosalie silencio por favor —le pido Esme, ella se acerco Mariane por instinto aparte el coche.

—Yo no le hare daño—me dijo con voz de tristeza, asentí y deje que se acercara.

La tomo en brazos y se la mostro a Carlisle, el la miro curioso, dándole una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió.

—Bella es muy linda y se parece mucho a Edward —me dijo acariciándole su mejilla.

—Es su hija —le dije tanjante.

— ¿Cómo se llaman? —me pregunto Esme emocionada

—La niña, Mariane Amelie, este jovencito Oliver James y mi caballerito que sigue dormido es Edward Thomas —le dije sonriente.

—Son hermosos como lo era Edward —me dijo Carlisle viéndolos con ternura

Suspire más tranquila y los invite a sentarse tenía que darles una oportunidad, después de todo ellos eran sus nietos. Comenzaron a hacerme miles de preguntas sobre los niños y su nacimiento. Yo me sentía muy feliz respondiéndolas.

—Bella y ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Forks? —me pregunto Esme, quien ahora sostenía a Edward.

—Una semana, los niños tienen que volver al instituto, pero vendremos en Halloween y por lógica en navidad —le comente.

—Que alegría —dijo Carlisle mientras jugaba con Oliver y Mariane.

Seguimos conversando, ya las cosas estaban mejorando. Toda la semana los Cullen vinieron a ver los niños y a los bebes les compraron un montón de cosas y les tomaron miles de fotos. La relación con mi hermana volvió a ser la misma. Tenía que perdonarla como lo hice con los Cullen.

Hoy estarían todo el día con sus abuelos mientras yo iba al cementerio, era el momento de hacerlo. Me pare frente a la tumba de Edward, no tenía miedo pero ya había llegado el momento.

—Sé que me estas escuchando o tal vez no pero solo voy a decir unas cuantas cosas que debí decírtelas desde hace mucho tiempo —le dije suspirando— Edward me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo, contigo viví todas mis experiencias. Me hiciste mujer, me convertiste en madre y eso es más de lo que alguien puede pedir. Pero sobretodo me diste algo que fue lo que hizo mi vida más dichosa, tu amor, porque gracias a él creamos seis vidas. No me importa cuántas veces discutimos solo me importa cuántas veces te dije te amo. Te doy las gracias por haberme dado una vida y por darme seis mas por ponerle sentido a mi existencia. Ahora sé que estas teniendo una nueva vida si se le puede llamar así. Yo te dejo libre Edward —le dije quitándome mi anillo de boda de mi dedo—Eres libre para seguir en el mundo en que ahora vives. Se feliz amor mío yo también lo seré a pesar de no tenerte porque nadie podrá remplazarte, porque al morir te llevaste mi corazón que era tuyo desde el día que te dije que te amaba y sigue siendo tuyo porque aun te amo —le seguí diciendo llorando—Ahora si me despido. Hasta siempre mi amor_._

Cerré mis ojos dejando que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, era el momento de decir adiós, tenía que dejarlo ir porque ya nuestro amor se había acabado, no había más paginas en el libro. Pero siempre su recuerdo viviría en mi porque solo con el pude ser lo que soy. Adiós Edward, amor mío, hasta siempre.

Deje caer el anillo a un rio que pasaba cerca del cementerio y avance unos pasos más.

Sentí como unas sombras me rodeaban y una voz muy conocida gritaba: _"NO" _

Todo empezaba a oscurecerse, me desvanecía lentamente...

_Eres mía... Te espero en el infierno querida _

**_El fin_**

**

* * *

Hola gracias a todas por sus Reviews alertas y favoritos. Jazz gracias por ayudarme con los nombres y el final.**

**Espero que les guste y espero su opinión.**

**Gracias.**

**PD: Hey! Creyeron que Jazz había desaparecido? Pues NO se libraron de mí! **

**Es un placer haber participado en el final de una historia de la que fui parte al comienzo.**

**Se que muchas no me conocen, pero a las que si les mando muchos Kisses por seguir constantes aquí.**

**See you latter!**

**Jazz ;) te extrañaba Jazz att: Nessie**

_La gran ambición de las mujeres es inspirar amor, la de las autoras de Fanfiction es recibir reviews._


	12. Secuela

**Una llamada desde el infierno**

**Parte II**

_**Eres **_**_mía_**


	13. Eres Mía

**¡****Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

_Te espero en el infierno querida…_

**POV Bella**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente no sabía dónde estaba lo último que recordaba era el cementerio y haber oído la voz de Edward, ¡Edward! el me había llevado hasta este lugar lo que parecía una especie de cuarto oscuro.

— ¿Creíste que te podías librar de mi Isabella? —me dijo Edward apareciéndose entre las sombras.

—Tú ya lo has hecho conmigo ¿así que cual es la diferencia? —le dije mordaz. El rio.

—No te eh olvidado Bella te vigilo todo el tiempo a ti y a nuestros hijos fui a verlos el día que nacieron —me conto, temblé el se aparecía cuando quería.

—No es lo mismo —le dije cortante —Además tú tienes novias y si mal no te recuerdo tu dijiste que ya no tenias ningún compromiso conmigo.

—Lo dije y es verdad pero tú si lo tienes conmigo, eres mía Bella y no permitiré que nadie te toque, te ame, te posea porque eres mía solo mía soy tu dueño—me dijo con voz llena de rabia.

—No puedes impedirlo por mucho que te ame no podrás negarme el intento de ser feliz —le dije entre dientes.

—Eres una tonta, claro que puedo amada mía porque al primero que se te acerque lo mato —me dijo amenazante.

Suspire el no cambiaria y yo tampoco lo quería lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo sabía que si otro hombre me tocaba me daría asco porque mi cuerpo era de Edward.

—No tienes que matar a nadie sabes de sobra que yo nunca podía ser feliz con nadie más que contigo —le dije acercándome a él.

—Te amo Bella —me dijo contra mis labios, no pude aguantar y lo bese había extrañado tanto sus labios.

Nos besamos con pasión como si este fuera el último beso mi lengua jugó con la suya el mordió mi labio inferior sacándome un poco de sangre gemí cuando comenzó a chuparla.

—Edward —susurre, el me miro con deseo.

—Voy hacerte mía esta noche y te marcare Bella para que siempre recuerdes quien es tu dueño —me dijo y volvió a besarme.

Me arranco la ropa de golpe y hizo lo mismo con la suya, empezó a acariciar mis pechos yo enterré mis manos en su cabello cuando comenzó a succionar uno de ellos mientras el otro lo acariciaba y lo pellizcaba con sus dedos. Gemí al sentir como una de sus manos bajaba a mi entrada acariciándola.

—Edward —gemí su nombre cuando comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris y metió dos dedos en mi interior.

—Grita Bella grita mi nombre —me ordeno cuando comenzó a mover sus dedos.

—Edward, mas por favor mas —le pedí a gritos.

El comenzó a mover sus dedos mas rápidos sentía mi orgasmo cerca Edward saco sus dedos de mi interior y los remplazo por su pene. Chille de dolor hacía tiempo que no había estado con él y no hace mucho había dado a luz.

—Duele —le dije apretando los dientes, el comenzó a acariciarme lentamente y a morder mi cuello. Moví mis caderas indicándole que el dolor había pasado.

—Estas tan estrecha —me dijo en un gemido. Yo enrolle mis piernas en su cintura quería tenerlo más cerca necesitaba llenarme de él.

Comenzó a embestirme duro, rápido parecíamos animales en celo yo araña su espalda o jalaba de sus cabellos, el mordía mis pechos y clavaba sus dedos en mis caderas.

—Oh si más cariño mas —le grite, el rio y volvió a meter su pene en mi interior de un golpe haciéndome ver estrellas. —Me corro —le dije.

—No lo harás hasta que yo me corra —me ordeno, y cambio de posición haciéndome quedar arrodillada contra su espalda.

Puso sus manos en mis pechos apretándolas, yo no paraba de gemir tenía las manos agarradas de las sabanas para no venirme.

—Edward no aguanto —le dije ya no lo soportaba necesitaba córreme, acelero sus movientes y sentí como se derramaba en mi interior, explote llegando al clímax juntos.

Caí de contra el colchón exhausta Edward me agarro y me puso encima de el que no parecía nada cansado.

—Te amo —le dije contra su pecho.

—Yo a ti —me dijo. Le sonreí como había extrañado estar así con él.

—Edward no me estoy cuidando—le dije, no tenia colocado el dispositivo. El me miro serio y lo sentí tensarse.

—Si quedas embarazada debes abortar —me dijo con voz fría. Me quede en shock estaba loco si creía que abortaría.

—No lo hare son nuestros hijos como lo son sus hermanos —le dije firme el suspiro.

—Bella no serian niños normales serian como demonios, llenos de maldad seres horribles no serian humanos —me explico, me quede muda no podía creerlo.

—Está bien lo hare —le dije no muy segura. El Asintió y volvió a besarme.

—Nos queda toda la noche —me dijo y sentí como volvía a ponerse erecto sonreí esta sería una larga noche.

.

.

.

Desperté cuando sentí el llanto de un bebe me pare de golpe y vi que estaba en mi cuarto de Forks y el que lloraba era uno de mis bebes. Corrí hasta sus cunas y vi que era Oliver.

—Hola mi amor —le dije tomándolo en brazos él se calmo. Baje con él a la cocina para hacerle el tetero.

—Hola mami —me saludo Nessie que tenía en brazos a Edward.

—Hola mi princesa —le dije en tono dulce —hola mi bebe. —le dije a Edward.

Prepare el tetero para Oliver se lo di y este se volvió a quedar dormido le acaricie su carita era tan hermoso.

—Duerme mucho —dijo Nessie sonriendo asentí

—Pero por lo que veo este jovencito no quería dormir —le dije refiriéndome a Edward que jugaba con los cabellos de Nessie.

—No que va, ha pasado toda la tarde encima mío —dijo riendo.

—Y ¿tus hermanos? —le pregunte no veía ni a Lizzy ni a Tony.

—Con mis abuelos —me respondió—Salieron a comprar unas cosas no deben tardar en venir.

—Claro —le dije y me fui a llevar a Oliver a su cuna, me fije que mi nena seguía dormida le di un pequeño beso y me baje de nuevo a ver a mis otros niños.

—Mama —dijo Nessie desde la puerta.

—Voy cariño —le dije y fui a ver que quería.

—Un hombre te busca —me dijo y se fue con Eddie, me fije era el señor Black el detective.

—Señor Black —le dije saludándolo.

—Señora Swan —dijo estrechando las manos, lo mire mal.

—Cullen aun uso mi apellido de casada —le aclare.

—Oh perdone —me dijo y vi como una sonrisa de desilusión se plantaba en su rostro.

— ¿Qué desea? —le pregunte, no entendía el motivo de su visita ya me había interrogado cuando la muerte de Edward.

—Me entere que estaba en el pueblo y quería saber si podía invitarla a cenar —me propuso esperanzado.

—Lo lamento pero estoy ocupada mis bebes necesitan de mi —le dije cortante.

—Pero si sus hijos son mayores —me reprocho.

—Claro mis tres primero hijos, pero después de la muerte de mi esposo me entere que estaba embarazada y hace unos meses tuve trillizos—le explique, el parecía confundido y suspiro.

—Está bien será para otra ocasión —me dijo y se fue.

Cerré la puerta este hombre era un fastidio no dejaba de acosarme como si fuera un loco.

Me fui a mi cuarto a empacar pronto nos iríamos y quería tener todo listo para regresarnos a Florida y quitarme al señor Black de encima.

…

Los días pasaron rápido ya hoy estábamos en Florida los niños habían vuelto a su rutina normal yo me seguía quedando con los bebes estaba pensando en contratar una señora que me ayudara. Oí como tocaban el timbre suspire ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora era medio día? Abrí la puerta y no podía creer lo que tenia frente a mí.

— ¿Señor Black? —le dije sin creerlo.

—Señora Cullen—dijo con peso en mi apellido.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —le dije molesta. No me había fijado que tenía dos niños con él.

—Mi familia y yo nos mudamos para acá estamos en la casa de al lado—me dijo emocionada —Estos son mis hijos Jacob y Veilin**(N/A el nombre de "Veilin" es creado por una amiga ella me pidió que lo pusiera)** —dijo señalándome a dos niños con aspecto indio.

—Que bueno les deseo suerte y bienvenidos —le dije tratando de de sonreír y cerré la puerta de golpe. Este hombre estaba loco me había seguido definitivamente no entendía que lo quería a lo más lejos de mi.

_Eres mía…_ dijo una voz aterciopelada sabía que era no tenía miedo el jamás me haría daño.

—Tuya —le respondí y sentí un grito de la casa de al lado. Sonreí apenas tu dolor había comenzado Black.

* * *

**Hola espero que les haya gustado de verdad no sabía como empezar.**

**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews, alertas, favoritos.**

**El próximo cap estará en im-pogres. Perdonen la ortografía.**

**Reviews**


	14. Volviendo a ser Padre

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**Lean la nota de abajo por favor**

* * *

**POV Bella**

No sabía si Edward había matado a los Black pero la verdad no me importaba me daba cosa con los niños ellos no tenían la culpa de que su padre fuera un loco acosador de _"viudas"_.

— ¿En qué piensas querida? —pregunto una voz, me voltee de golpe era Edward.

—Me asustaste —le reclame dándole un golpe en su hombro. El rio me dio un casto beso.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —me pregunto curioso.

—No te acuerdas tu solías hacerlo, preparos los teteros para tus hijos—le dije y tome los tres teteros.

— ¿No los amamantas? —me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí y no son tres y así que solo lo hago cuando están las niñas para ayudarme —le explique.

Me acompaño hasta al cuarto de los bebes, el miraba todo a su alrededor viendo cada detalle **(el cuarto lo pueden ver en el perfil)**. Deje los teteros cerca y tome a Oliver él era el primero en despertarse cuando tenía hambre me senté en la mecedora a alimentarlo.

— ¿Sabes quién es? —le pregunte a Edward que se había sentado a mi lado a verme dar comer al niño.

—La verdad no —me dijo con vergüenza. Yo le sonreí.

—Es Oliver —le dije el me sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla al niño. —Fue el último que nació.

—Se parece mucho a mi —me dijo sonriendo. Enarque una ceja.

—Todos tus hijos se parecen a ti ninguno saco mis genes a excepción de Nessie que tiene mis ojos y mi torpeza —le dije.

—Lo sé cuando era niña se enredaba en sus propios pies —me dijo puede notar la tristeza en su voz.

—Aun lo hace —le dije. Termine de alimentar a Oliver le saque los gases y lo puse de nuevo en su cuna. Tome a Mariane y hice lo mismo.

— ¿Puedo alimentarla? —me pido Edward cuando le fui a dar el tetero a la nena.

—Esa es una pregunta tonta Edward claro que puedes es tu hija —le dije le di a la beba ella se removió inquieta abrió sus ojos y miro a Edward sorprendida yo esperaba que se pusiera a llorar pero no lo hizo le sonrió y dejo que le dijera de comer.

—Se parece a Nessie y a mi solo que sus ojos son un verde más claro —me dijo fascinado mirándola. Le sonreí y tome a Edward ya se había despertado.

Toda la tarde nos las pasamos con los bebes, Edward me hacia miles de preguntas se veía tan feliz cuando estaba con sus hijos. Me recordó tanto cuando éramos una familia normal.

—Me tengo que ir —me dijo y me dio a Edward, yo asentí no quería que me viera llorar. Lo extrañaba quería mi vida de antes junto a el no podía verlo marchar se me partía el alma.

—Mama llegamos —oí la voz de mis niños, suspire y seque mis lagrimas era hora de volver a la realidad.

—Hola niños—le dije y le di a cada uno un beso en la mejilla. —Suban a bañarse y cambiarse mientras yo preparo la cena —le dije ellos asintieron.

…

—Mama ¿supiste del intento de asesinato de la familia Black? —me comento Elizabeth mientras cenábamos.

—Algo oí cariño —le dije y oí una risa.

—Al parecer no murieron solo se fueron de nuevo a Forks —dijo Nessie —Es extraño en todo el tiempo que vivimos halla nunca los conocimos.

—Yo una vez vi al señor en el funeral de papa —dijo Lizzy—Pero cambiando de tema Nessie ya viene tu cumpleaños ¿Qué quieres hacer? —le pregunto a su hermana moviendo las cejas.

—Nada en realidad—dijo mi hija con vista fija al plato.

— ¿Por qué mi vida? —le pregunte ella siempre le gustaba celebrar sus cumpleaños por todo lo alto.

—No es lo mismo sin papa —dijo y vi con sus ojos se humedecían—Creo que este año bastara con una picada de torta y ya.

Suspire no me atrevía a decir nada era la decisión de mi nena y la respetaba ella adoraba a su padre todos sus cumpleaños Edward siempre la complacía.

Terminamos de cenar Lizzy me ayudo a recoger mientras que Nessie se encargaba de Tony mire a mi hija estaba rara.

— ¿Sucede algo cariño? —le pregunte, ella se tenso.

—Tal vez —dijo y siguió secando los platos, en eso se apareció Edward el me hizo una seña que me quedara tranquila.

_La niña no me ve…_

—Lizzy puedes hablar conmigo —le dije compresiva.

—Me gusta un chico —soltó de golpe, sonreí y vi a Edward apretar los dientes de rabia. —Se llama Alec la cuestión es que él le gustan las chicas mas femeninas y yo no lo soy.

Suspire mi niña era tan parecida a mí en su personalidad ella no usaba tacones como su hermana ella prefería las converse, no le gusta el rosa y nada fresa.

—Hija eres hermosa tal como eres —le dije acariciando su carita — ¿Por qué no hablas con el chico?

_Estas ¡Loca! no sabes si es un violador mi princesa no tendrá novio…_

—Es que… yo —me dijo gagueando—Le pegue me caí a golpes con el —me dijo molesta, la examine no tenía ningún golpe.

_Oh mi princesa así se hace ojala se retuerza de dolor ese gusano._

— ¿Por qué le pegaste? —le pregunte.

—Es que es un imbécil machista y me fastidia así que le empuje lo patee y le rompí la nariz y el labio —me explico orgullosa.

— ¿No te pego? —le pregunte preocupada.

—No es que cuando lo empuje no le dio tiempo de levantarse y luego le hice lo que te dije —me dijo —Y mañana tienes que ir al instituto.

—Me lo esperaba —le dije y moví la cabeza reprobatoriamente —Lizzy no debes pegarle si te gusta lo espantaras.

—Me pellizco el trasero—se defendió.

_Lo mato nadie toca a mi hija…_

Deje de ser un padre sobreprotector Edward tu hija ya le dio su merecido creo que el chico debe estar en hospital de la paliza que le dio.

—Bueno eso está bien no debes dejar que te falten el respecto—le dije calmada ella asintió —Iré mañana a la escuela ahora ve a tu cuarto y si te gusta el chico lo mejor es que arreglen sus diferencia y lo de ayudarte a ser mas femenina creo que será mejor que hables con Nessie yo de adolecente era igual a ti la que me ayudaba era Alice.

_Eras preciosa…_

—Está bien pero no me pondré tacones ni maquillaje eso de barbies —dijo y se fue riendo.

Termine de acomodar y me fui a ver a los bebes les di comer los acomode para dormí me fui a ver los niños Anthony ya estaba dormido le di un beso en la frente y recogí sus ropas sucias. Fui a ver a las niñas Nessie estaba haciendo su tarea y Lizzy estaba viendo televisión.

— ¿No tienes tarea cielo? —le pregunte.

—Ya la hice —me respondió y me la enseño asentí. Le desee buenas noches. Me fui a mi cuarto en eso apareció Edward se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a besarme lo pare.

—No puedo dejar que me toque si has estado con otras —le dije recordando a sus novias.

—Bella esto es tonto hoy en la mañana no te molestaba mi presencia —me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Estábamos con los niños pero sé que has estado con ellas no soy tonta Edward se que has estado con otras mujeres—le dije seria.

—Siempre fuiste una mujer astuta —me dijo con picardía.

—No quiero esto Edward no puedo, quiero mi vida normal cuando tú estabas vivo y me eras fiel —le dije llorando.

—Te juro que no las volveré a tocar —me dijo pude ver la sinceridad en sus ojos.

—Eso espero Edward —le dije y le señale la puerta —Necesito pensar.

—Nunca te libraras de mi Bella eso te advierto —me dijo y desapareció.

Suspire no quería que se alejara de mi solo lo quería de vuelta para poder estar junto a él cómo era debido. Lo quería en mi vida pero no así quería verlo despertar cada mañana a mi lado, oírlo llegar del trabajo, verlo jugar con los niños. Pero eso era imposible él no estaba vivo.

_Te amo Edward no lo olvides…_

Me acosté en la cama pensando en que sería de mi vida y de los niños si me pasaba algo. Sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y me voltee era Edward le acaricie el rostro.

—Duerme mi amor —me dijo, me acurruque contra su pecho el comenzó a cantar mi nana… quedándome dormida entre sus brazos.

**POV Elizabeth **

Esto sí que era difícil ¿Cómo le digo a mi hermana que necesito su ayuda? Nosotras somos muy unidas pero en estos casos de moda, belleza somos como el aceite y el agua.

—Nessie —le dije tocando la puerta su cuarto ella aun no me dejaba pasar— ¿Puedo entrar?

—Adelante —dijo abrí la puerta ella esta vestida con una gran bata rosa.

— ¿Por qué tu cuarto parece que le haya vomitado una barbie jugo de fresa? —le dijetodo eran tan rosa ¡asco!

—Silencio toma asiento, vienes a mí a pedirme ayuda cuando nunca me has llamado madrina —dijo acariciando a un gato de peluche.

—Hermana esto es tonto —le dije era la peor versión del padrino que habia visto.

—Tenía que intentarlo pero no niegues soy una madrina de la moda —dijo riendo.

—Lo eres —le dije complaciéndola—Yo necesito tu ayuda para…

—Para Alec el chico que golpeaste se nota que te gusta —dijo y saco unos vestidos de su armario.

—Si me gusta pero yo no a él —le dije frustrada.

—Eso no lo sabes, pero bueno las cosas cambiaran te convertiré en una damita mi adorada hermana —me dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

—No quiero ser una barbie —le avise.

—Te acomodare un poquito eres linda hermana solo que no lo vez —me dijo sentándome en frete de su peinadora. —Solo será el cabello, la ropa y las uñas tus uñas dan pena.

—Oye no tengo la culpa —le dije.

—Si no te las comieras y las pitaras con pintura de calidad no serian así—me dijo y tomo mi mano la vi agarrar unas sabanas amarrándome a la silla —Como te conozco se que te pondrás difícil.

La mire y deje que hiciera su trabajo no me quedaba de otra si quería que Alec se fijara en mi.

* * *

**Hola a todas mil gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. ****Planeaba subirlo mas temprano pero tuve que salir a un almuerzo familiar.**

**Subí un one-shot las invito a leerlo y que me den su opinion por favor. El proximo cap lo subo el jueves. **

**Disculpen la ortografía.**

**Reviews**


	15. Halloween

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Las cosas habían transcurrido normal luego de la pequeña discusión con Edward se había quedado conmigo toda la noche y se había ido en la mañana, ahora estaba preparando el desayuno para los niños los bebes aun dormían. Oí como bajaban las escalares el primero fue Anthony seguido por Nessie y Lizzy que raro que no bajaba.

—Amor y ¿tu hermana? —le pregunte a Nessie ella suspiro.

—Elizabeth Marian Cullen Swan baja ahora mismo —grito mi hija, esto era muy raro. Sentí como mi niña bajaba las escaleras en eso se apareció Edward lo mire él nunca se aparecía por estas horas.

_Esto será divertido…_

—Hola mama —dijo ¿Elizabeth? no esta no podía ser mi hija es decir ¿Dónde había quedado? Mi pequeña fierecilla que usaba converse, que sus rodillas estaban todas raspadas y con su patineta.

_Si definitivamente esta no es mi luchadora…_

— ¿No se ve hermosa? —dijo mi otra hija, la mire se veía preciosa su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado no me había dado cuenta de lo largo que era, sus uñas perfectas y arreglas, su cara estaba despejada y sin ningún rastro de chicle y su ropa jamás imagine verla vestida así una falda rosada con pequeños adornos de flores unas sandalias blancas con un poco de tacón y una camisa blanca.

—Siempre ah sido hermosa —dije y la abrace no me importaba como se vistiera para mí era perfecta.

—Gracias mama —dijo y puede ver como sus ojos se humedecían, le seque las lagrimas le di un beso. Nos sentamos a desayunar tenía que preguntarle a los niños sobre el halloween habíamos acordado ir a Forks.

—Niños ¿Cuándo quieren irse a Forks para la fiesta de halloween? —le pregunte, todos se miraron.

— ¡No! —gritaron en coro los mire molesta.

—Mama las fiestas en Forks son aburridas aquí son geniales la escuela harán un concurso de disfraces y van a traer a varias bandas —dijo Nessie.

— ¿No quieren ir? —le pregunte sabiendo de sobra la repuesta, todos negaron —Esta bien pero llamaran a sus abuelos y les dirán no piense que lo voy a hacer yo.

—Ok—dijo Lizzy. Terminaron de comer y se fuero pero antes llamaron a sus abuelos los cuales estaban bastante afligidos por la noticia.

—Lo siento Esme pero de verdad yo tenía todo listo —le dije ella sollozaba.

—No importa cielo ellos se están adaptando a su vida halla pero ¿vendrán en navidad? —pregunto preocupada.

—Por supuesto y nos quedaremos para año nuevo —le dije calmando.

Seguimos hablando hasta que tuve que trancar porque los bebes se habían despertado. Edward no había vuelto y en toda la mañana me hacia una falta enorme.

Me puse a preparar las cosas para el halloween la verdad es que aquí no tenía mucho material el que usábamos en Forks lo había votado en la mudanza. Decidí ir a comprar unas cosas prepare a los niño y fuimos hasta el centro comercial. Compramos unas cuantas cosas aproveche y les compre sus disfraz luego les compraría a los otros.

Al llegar a la casa hable con Alice nuestra relación de hermanas había vuelto a ser la misma de antes.

—Bella ¿Qué te parece si Jasper y los niños vamos a pasar el halloween con ustedes? —me propuso.

—Me encantaría y los niños igual pueden quedarse en la casa ahí habitaciones de sobra —le dije emocionada.

Terminamos de planear las cosas de haloween hasta que recordé que tenía que ir al instituto suspire tenía que volver a salir.

Estuve media mañana en el instituto era muy lento ese director y se me estaba haciendo tarde. Por fin nos toco a mí y a la mama del tal Alec la cual no dejaba de decir que mi _hija era un mostró_ ya que su hijo estaba en hospital porque lo habían tenido que operar de la nariz por el golpe.

Suspire mi hija no se había ganado a su suegra de _tal palo tal astilla _pensé yo tampoco le caí bien a Esme. Al final el directo le dio un castigo a ambos ya que el había visto la actitud de Alec con Lizzy.

Espere a los niños y nos fuimos al centro comercial a comer y a comprar sus disfraces este sería un halloween interesante.

…

—Se ven tan hermosos —decía Alice tomándoles una foto a los trillizos una de las cuantas —Amo sus disfraces Bella se ven tan tiernos y espelúznate al mismo tiempo.

Le sonreí Edward estaba disfrazado de murciélago vampiro, Mariane de calabacita y Oliver de gato negro.

—Tú no te quedas atrás el traje de morticia te sienta bien y Jasper de Omero parecen la pareja Adams —le dije ella sonrió.

—Jonathan Anthony —los llamo —Tengo que tomarles unas fotos se ven tan lindos.

—Querrás decir terroríficos —le dije en tono burlón. Asintió y en eso llegaron Tony y Jonathan.

Tony estaba disfrazado de la muerta con su báculo, su capa negra y su máscara blanca Jonathan de esqueleto.

—Quiero tomarles una foto antes de que se ensucien —dijo Alice emocionada. —Las niñas bajaran en cualquier momento ya las quiero ver.

—Yo igual —le dije. Al rato bajaron las niñas Jazzlie y estaba disfrazada de bruja sexy con su escoba y todo, Nessie de la reina los vampiros sexy y Lizzy de ángel negro sexy. —Se ven hermosas niñas o mejor dicho dan miedo.

—Foto—dijo Alice, siguió tomando fotos yo fui a ayudar a Jasper a dar los dulce a los niños—Bella cámbiate ya es hora de irnos.

—No tengo disfraz Alice—le dije ella me miro y suspiro.

—Si tienes lo vi en tu cama no mientas ve y pontéenlo —me ordeno arrastrándome a mi cuarto.

Entre y vi el disfraz era un vestido rojo, con centro de diabla y unos cachos esto tenia nombre Edward.

Me lo puse y sentí como si me mareara me pare luego de unos minutos me mire en el espejo ¡oh no otro cambio! El vestido se pegaba a mi cuerpo resaltando cada parte de el, los cachitos parecían reales me los toque ¡oh por Dios! estaban pegados a mí.

Mi cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado entre liso y rizado, mi cara parecía mucho más joven y estaba maquillada mis dientes parecían de vampiro estaba completamente arreglada tome el centro de diabla que no era de plástico y parecía de verdad. Baje las escaleras lentamente tenía miedo.

—Al fin bajas —dijo Alice y se paró de golpe.

— ¿mama? —dijeron mis hijas confusas.

—Dime que te hiciste no pareces tu —me dijo Alice confusa.

—Nada es el disfraz, vámonos se nos hace tarde —les dije ellos asintieron y nos fuimos.

Las calles estaban completamente adornadas, ya habíamos dejado a las niñas en la fiesta yo paseaba a los bebes en el coche y Alice y Jasper estaba con Tony y Jonathan.

Me sentía extraña algo estaba mal, alguien me observaba en eso un hombre disfrazado de demonio me sonrió y me hizo una pequeña reverencia. Esto es muy raro.

—Bella —me llamo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos —Voy con los niños y Jazz a unos juegos que están haciendo regresamos ahorita —me dijo asentí.

Seguí paseando a los bebes mucha gente me hacia reverencia pero la gran mayoría eran adultos unos me miraban con miedo, esto ya me estaba cansado. ¡Edward Cullen aparécete de una buena vez!

—Feliz haloween querida —me dijo apareciendo y tomándome para besarme con pasión.

—Feliz haloween amor pero me puedes explicar ¿Qué significa esto? —le pregunte señalándome mi disfraz. El rio y me dio una vuelta.

—Es tu disfraz de mi reina —dijo con voz aterciopelada, me fije el también andaba disfrazado de diablo —Y los que se te arrodillan son tus súbitos.

—Claro —le dije aun sin entender. Una parte de la gente nos miraba con temor.

—Mis niños —dijo Edward y se inclino para ver a los bebes—Se ven hermosos.

—Tienes que ver a los grandes —le dije refiriéndome a Tony, Lizzy y Nessie.

—Pronto los veré —me dijo ansioso.

Edward se fue por un momento, Alice y Jasper vinieron con Tony y Jonathan las niñas ya habían llegando.

—Bella me encontrado con un amigo ahorita volvemos —me dijo Jasper se fue con Alice y los niños.

—Mama la fiesta esta genial —me conto Nessie—Al rato volvemos —me dijo y asentí.

Caminamos un rato Edward se apareció sabia que las niñas y Tony no lo veían pero no me cavia duda de lo sentía.

El tiempo paso volando Edward se tuvo que ir las niñas volvieron a la fiesta Alice y Jasper regresaron y terminamos de pasar la noche pidiendo dulces y viendo casas embrujadas.

Apenas llegue a la casa me quite todo y me fui a dormir... Desperté en una especie de lugar ahí estaba Edward.

—Bienvenida al Haloween en el Infierno —me dijo Edward tomándome de la mano.

Le sonreí y comprobé que estaba vestida pero con otro traje rojo y negro mucho mas elegante.

—Feliz Haloween —le dije contra sus labios.

—Feliz Haloween —me respondió el.

* * *

**Hola! mil gracias por todos lo reviews me alegro mucho recibir tantos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Disculpen la Ortografia...**

**No se cuando subire el otro ya que ando algo enferma de los ojos y me molesta la luz de la lapto.**

**Subí un one-shot se llama el chat de vampiros las invito a leerlo y que me den su opinion.**

**Reviews **


	16. Te extraño

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Mi noche de halloween había terminado como yo lo esperaba una fiesta en el infierno y luego todo una noche de pasión con Edward no podía quejarme amaba la vida que me ofrecía Edward con el pero no podía alejarme de los niños y mucho menos de los bebes. Aun recuerdo su proposición mientras terminábamos de hacer el amor halla no había tiempo los minutos no pasaban era realmente maravillo.

_**Flashback**_

—Piénsalo bien Bella, vente conmigo y se mi reina —me dijo acariciándome la espalada.

—No, Edward los niños aun depende de mí soy su único apoyo —le dije, jamás los abandonaría. El negó.

—Estarán bien te lo aseguro —me dijo tratando de convencerme.

Volví a negar por mucho que lo amara primero estaban mis hijos…

_**Fin Flashback**_

Pero ellos algún día se irían y formarían sus propias familias, me dejarían como yo lo hice con mis padres. Todo era un ciclo ellos abandonarían un día el nido por hacer decirlo pero por ahora mi obligación era cuidarlos.

—Mama—dijo mi hija menor sacándome de mis pensamientos,

—Lizzy dime —le dije, me sorprendió verla tan arreglada iba con vestido corto verde esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos, su cabello suelto rizado y unos zapatos de tacón dorado.

—Voy a salir Alec está afuera, vamos a cenar ¿puedo? —me dijo poniendo carita de perrito al estilo Alice.

—Sí, pero te quiero aquí a las ocho no mas oh estarás castigada—le dije seria ella me sonrió y se fue.

Mi pequeña estaba creciendo, ya estaba convirtiéndose en una mujercita aunque yo tuve mi primera cita con Edward a los 19 casi 20 y el estaba comprometido recuerdo que había sido en un bonito restauran, pero antes de eso tuvimos encuentros en nuestro prado pero eran más bien escapadas.

—Ya se fue ¿verdad? —me pregunto, Nessie sentándose junto a mí, asentí.

—Tú ¿no tienes planes? —le pregunte ella siempre salía los viernes.

—No, en Forks podría haber estado ahora con Arturo, en el cine o el restauran de su padre —me dijo con un aire de nostalgia.

—Lo siento supongo que no pensé que al irnos no te iba hacer falta ese chico es decir siempre parecían amigos y nada más ni siquiera a tu padre le preocupaba que se pudiera propasar contigo —le dije excusándome.

—Arturo era demasiado moralista y al principio me vio como una amiga pero con el tiempo ambos comenzamos a sentir algo por el otro —me dijo y acaricio la pulsera que llevaban en su brazo. Era una pulsera de oro blanco con un corazón partido en dos tenía una palabras grabas que tenían sentido cuando los unías _"para la persona que más quiero en el mundo" _— ¿Cuándo te lo dio?

—Faltando una semana para irnos aun no se lo había dicho pero, se lo dije después y creo que se sintió mal por eso adelanto su mudanza a la universidad de Dartmouth el se iba ir luego por mi pero ahora debe estar ahí divirtiéndose conociendo chicas y hasta probablemente teniendo sexo con ellas —me dijo con voz triste.

—Nessie ¿lo amas? —le pregunte sabiendo que era una pregunta estúpida.

—Si mucho, soporte verlo con cada una de sus novias en la secundaria porque pensé que era solo mi amigo pero me di cuenta que lo amo y que el a mi o por lo menos lo hacía —me dijo llorando.

—Lo siento mucho hija, yo quisiera ayudarte pero la única manera es que adelantara el tiempo para tu tuvieras 18 pero no puedo hacerlo —le dije y pensé en Edward el podría… _Ni siquiera lo pienses._ Idiota él y sus celos de padre protector.

—Nessie ¿has intentado llamarlo? —le pregunte, ella negó—Hazlo háblale.

—No lo sé y si ya tiene a otra no creo poder soportarlo —me dijo, me pare y tome el teléfono.

—Inténtalo no pierdes nada —le dije ella tratado de sonreír y marco el numero las manos le temblaban.

—Hola —dijo con voz temblorosa, me fui dándole privacidad.

Suspire pronto Nessie cumpliría 16 en menos de unas semanas y luego a lo que cumpliera 18 se iría con ese chico no me molestaba Arturo siempre había sido un buen muchacho el mejor amigo de mi hija siempre pensé en el cómo mi yerno era tan amable y cuidaba a Nessie como una princesa pero jamás demostró que le gustara así que con el tiempo me quite esa idea de la cabeza pero creo las cosas cambiaron.

Oí como Nessie reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, al parecer todo iba bien mire el reloj casi las siete aun Lizzy le quedaba dos horas.

—Me va esperar —grito Nessie, y me abrazo—Tiene un tío en Florida viene la semana que próxima para mi cumpleaños se quedara aquí hasta que yo entre a la universidad.

—Te lo dije, me alegra mucho hija —le dije ella me abrazo más fuerte.

—Gracias mama—me dijo y se fue.

_Quieres dar un paseo conmigo…_

—Me encantaría—le dije y sentí como mi cuerpo desaparecía.

_**Un año después **_

El tiempo paso en abrí y cerrar de ojos, ya mis bebes tenía un año recién cumplido, Tony ya era todo un hombrecito y las niñas bueno Nessie prácticamente vivía con Arturo más que en la casa y Lizzy pues ella y el tal Alec iban enserio.

Yo por mi parte la cosas habían sido iguales Edward venia de vez en cuando pero eso no era suficiente yo no era feliz vivía en mi mundo encerrada mis sentimientos que siempre estaban en silencio. Lo único que me mantenía _viva_ era mis hijos pero aun así me hacia una falta enorme Edward lo veía pero no era igual y en todo este año lo había visto como unas tres veces el no soportaba estar mucho tiempo en la tierra.

—Mama me voy Arturo está esperando —me dijo Nessie, saliendo con Tony de la mano—Me llevo a Tony vamos al parque ¿quieres que me lleve a los trillizos?

—Claro pero si ustedes pueden —le dije no muy segura.

—Buenas tardes señora Cullen —dijo Arturo entrando lo mire molesta él sabía que no me gustaba el señora en estos casos.

—Arturo te eh dicho mil veces que me llames Bella—le dije el rio, y tomo a uno de los bebes.

—Volveremos en la noche —me dijo Nessie saliendo con él y los niños.

Sin duda parecían una familia hermosa, y Lizzy no se quedaba atrás ella y Alec eran igual.

— ¿Ya se fue Nessie y el príncipe de Camelot? —me pregunto Lizzy, reí ella le encantaba fastidiar a su cuñado.

—Hace un momento se llevaron a la guardería pero faltaste tu —le dije sabiendo que le molestaba.

—Tengo catorce —me dijo defendiéndose.

—Eres una mocosas, mi mocosa —le dije abrazándola.

—Lo sé mama —dijo riendo —Mama hoy es tu aniversario de casada ¿verdad? —me pregunto aunque más bien parecía una afirmación.

—Si creía que ninguno se acordaría pero por lo visto tu lo has hecho—le dije tratando de contener mis lagrimas.

—Lo siento no quería…—la detuve ella no tenía nada que ver.

—No pasa nada amor, es normal que me de tristeza recordarlo este fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida a esta hora mi madre estaba como loca tratando de arreglarme —le dije y suspire.

—Mama yo lo siento, es decir cada día que pasa tus estas mas sola siento que mis hermanos y yo no somos lo suficiente para llenar ese vacío que dejo papa—me dijo y puede ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Elizabeth nunca digas eso tú y tus hermanos son todo para mí, me mantiene viva y hacen que el vacio que dejo tu padre no sea más dolorosos—le dije seria. Ella asintió.

— ¿Por qué quisiste que no lo recordáramos? —me pregunto.

—Porque no tiene sentido celebrar nada, si no está tu padre este día era algo nuestro —le explique intentando esconder mi dolor.

—Tienes razón, mama sabes si algún día llegas hacer algo para estar con papa yo nunca te culparía —me dijo —Y antes de que digas algo como la muerte, solo te digo _"las cosas no son lo que parecen"_

—Lizzy ¿Qué me quieres decir? —le dije pensando que ella sabía algo, mi nena era muy astuta.

—Olvídalo, mama es que… te quiero—dijo y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

Debería llamar a Edward para decirle pero no quiero hacerlo este día sería ya demasiado sufrimiento para mí. Subí has mi habitación entre y me encontré con Edward sentado en la cama viendo nuestro álbum de bodas.

—Hola —le dije, el me miro y me hizo un gesto que viniera. Me acerque a él con miedo estaba dolida el me jalo y me abrazo contra su pecho.

—Feliz aniversario—me dijo dándome un beso yo le respondí lo había extrañado mucho—Bella por favor me mata verte sufrir ven conmigo.

—No Edward, hubieras pensado eso antes de matarte —le reclame molesta y me separe de él.

—Sabes porque lo hice —me dijo, y suspire —las cosas hubieran sido peores si no hubiera muerto.

—No sé que es peor —le dije tajante.

—Amor por favor no discutamos vamos a pasar este aniversario como si fuera otro salgamos, bailemos cualquier cosa que quieras —me pidió.

—Y si solo quiero que me abraces —le dije el me miro y me abrió sus brazos escondí mi cara en su pecho y comencé a llorar —Te extraño, te extraño…

El beso mi cabeza y me apretó mas contra él lo único que quería era estar así con él.

**POV Edward**

Algo que no soportaba era ver a Bella llorar, y más cuando yo era el acusante de ese llanto pero ella muy terca y no aceptaba venirse conmigo. Si esto seguía me vería obligado a intervenir y lo ultimo quería era provocar la muerte de mi esposa pero no me estaba dejando opción.

—Te extraño…—repetía una y otra vez.

—Amor cálmate —le pedí ella siguió llorando pero un poco menos fuerte.

Suspire tendría que esperar ahora que se desahogara pero mañana haría que Bella se viniera conmigo y si para hacerlo tenía que poner el riesgo la vida de mis hijos pues no me importaba. Yo no les haría nada claro pero si le daría un buen susto a Bella para que aceptara.

Al rato Bella dejo de llorar, baje a la sala había una nota esta era la letra de Lizzy la tome y la leí.

_Mama Salí con Alec iremos a patinar regreso al rato._

_Diviértanse._

_Feliz aniversario._

Me reí mi pequeña Elizabeth lo sabia no debía preocuparme pero si la podría usar para mi objetivo. La pregunta es ¿Cómo lo sabía? Esto lo descubriría no me agradaba la idea de que un demonio se acercara a mi hija.

Volví a subir al cuarto, Bella estaba por despertase tome su cara y la bese ella me respondió automáticamente.

—Feliz aniversario—me dijo entre besos, y nos fundimos en uno solo de pasión esta sería una larga noche.

* * *

**Hola si mantenme por no actualizar pero la verdad no eh tenido tiempo estado muy ocupada. Dentro de una semana saldré de vacaciones y actualizare seguido. Perdone la ortgrafia.**

**Gracias y por favor…**

**Reviews**


	17. Perdida

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**Lean la nota de abajo por favor**

* * *

**POV Bella**

¿Cuántas veces has querido retroceder el tiempo? ¿Cuántas veces has deseado algo inalcanzable? ¿Cuántas veces has desaseado morir sin perder todo aquello que amas?

Pero la preguntas seria ¿aun tenemos algo por que vivir algo que amar? pues para mí la vida parecía no valer nada en estos momentos, porque después de haber vivido un mundo _casi perfecto _se vuelve una pesadilla un tormento indeseable que solo quiere matarte pero siempre hay algo que te detiene una pequeña razón para sonreír algo que no es para siempre pero al menos te ayuda a sonreír.

Todo mi mundo era un completo caos, me sentía arruinada destruida creía que con el tiempo podía superar la muerte de Edward, mudándome, alejándome de todo lo relacionado a el pero eso era imposible porque nuestros hijos era su vivo retrato lo único que me mantenía unida a él en este mundo.

No es que no amara a mis hijos eran mi razón de vivir pero ya no aguantaba a pesar que veía a Edward cuando venia no era suficiente él era como una droga para mi, tal vez si su muerte fuera como una muerte común es decir que no se apareciera que su alma descansara las cosas hubiesen sido menos difíciles. Pero ya no quedaba de otra él había escogido su destino alegando _"es lo mejor"_ pero creo que hubiese preferido morir de cáncer a estar asía.

Envidiaba la vida de mi hermana todo su mundo era amor, tenía una hermosa familia algo que yo tuve, era frustrante ver como las parejas paseaban por la calle con sus hijos ¡yo! había tenido todo eso.

Suspire ya no me quedaba de otra, tome el frasco de pastillas para dormir ahora se había vuelto un habito, como los calmantes mis nervios estaban destrozados. Ya casi no podía cuidar a los trillizos mi madre había venido ah ayudarme, aunque no por mucho tiempo ella debía volver a cuidar a mi padre.

—Permiso—dijo la voz de Nessie sacándome de mis pensamientos, escondí las pastillas no quería que se enterara.

—Adelante, mi niña —le dije tiernamente.

—Mama, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —me dijo con voz dulce, asentí —¿estás bien?

—Si mi amor, me encuentro bastante bien—le dije mintiendo, no quería angustiarla.

—Oh, qué bueno solo quería saber—dijo, y se fue.

No quería preocupar a ninguno de mis hijos ellos estaban tan felices sobretodo las niñas, que al parecer todos sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo. Al menos alguien era feliz.

Me tome la segunda pastilla y me acosté a dormir últimamente, me estaba cansado mucho, además vomitaba con frecuencia y sin contar los terribles mareos probablemente tuviera anemia o algo así. Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a cerrase ya la pastilla comenzaba hacer efecto y me deje caer por la inconsciencia.

…

La mañana comenzó habitualmente, ya me había acostumbrado a ir al baño a vomitar todos los días.

—Deberías ir a un medico —me dijo mi madre entrando, ya había terminado me estaba lavando los dientes.

—No es necesario, solo es anemia o lo mal que me siento —le dije tranquila.

—O un embarazo —me dijo con malicia, me quede en shock yo no podía estar embarazada es decir mi periodo se atraso pero me había venido poco pero me venido, tomaba pastillas aunque las había dejado de tomar por los calmantes.

—A menos que sea obra del espíritu santo —le dije, _o en este caso del espíritu de demonio _—no puedo estar embarazada.

—Lo que digas pero ve al médico o me veré obligada a decirle a las niñas que mientras ellas viven su vida su madre se está muriendo—me dijo molesta, y se fue.

Me había dejado muda, aunque tenía razón estaba muriendo lentamente pero estaba muriendo. No me quedaba otra iría al médico no quería que esto se volviera una discusión. Me aliste para ir los trillizos se quedarían con mama, ya los niños estaban en el colegio.

El doctor me atendió rápido me mando a hacer unos exámenes, me puso unas nuevas pastillas y acordó verme dentro de días.

Apenas salí fui al centro comercial, quería ver las tiendas tenía mucho tiempo sin divertirme. Esto era tan raro en mi siempre había odiado ir de compras pero hoy parecía gustarme ojala Alice estuviera aquí.

Mire la ropa detenidamente todo parecía de gente joven, pero yo no era un anciana tenía 38 años, me deje de complejos y empecé a compran creo que debía cambiar si mis hijas vivían su vida pues yo también.

Compre ropa, zapatos, bolsos y mil cosas luego fui al salón de belleza me cortaría el cabellos estaba muy largo.

—Lo quiero corto grafilado, y quiero unos reflejos rubios —le dije a la peluquera. Ella asintió y comenzó su trabajo.

Todo el día estuve afuera, luego de que me arregle parecía otra persona no me reconocía, fui al cine de verdad era raro ir sola pero la película había estado muy buena.

Mire la hora eran casi la siete, decidí regresar los trillizos me preocupaban y Tony, llegue me fije las niñas ya habían llegado. Apenas abrí la puerta me encontré a mi madre viendo la tele en el sofá.

—Hola —le dije.

—Al parecer ir al médico te hizo, bien me gusta el cambio —me dijo con voz dulce.

—Gracias, ¿Cómo están los niños? —le pregunte inquieta.

—Los trillizos durmiendo ya comieron, Tony lo mande a bañar llego todo lleno de tierra del futbol y tus chicas comieron y subieron par de mal agradecidas —me dijo y torció los ojos.

—No les digas así ellas no tienen la culpa —las defendí.

—Bella, ellas viven su vida sin pensar un poco en los demás en su madre que aun está dolida por la pérdida de su padre. No te ayudan ven que estas enferma y ¿qué hace? Se van con sus novios no te agradecen solo te piden —me dijo con voz dura, ella tenía razón.

—Lo sé pero yo no quiero que estén mal —le dije casi llorando, ella me ignoro y se fue.

Subí al cuarto deje las bolsas me cambien, me estaba comenzado a sentir mal de nuevo ya me dolía la cabeza y el estomago. Fui al cuarto de Tony se estaba vistiendo cuando entre.

—Amor déjame ayudarte —le dije, con voz maternal. El me sonrió.

Lo vestí le ayude hacer sus tareas y por ultimo lo acosté a dormir, cada día que pasaba se parecía más a Edward era un mini él.

—Te quiero mami —me dijo antes de quedarse dormido, le di un beso en la frente y me fui.

Fui a ver los trillizos estaban dormidos, los acomode mejor y me regrese al cuarto. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Elizabeth revisando mis cosas.

— ¿Qué buscas? —le dije en tono rudo, ella voltio con espantada se puso pálida al verme.

—Yo…eh nada —dijo muy nerviosa, ellas habían olvidado a su madre pues ahora me recordarían.

— ¿Nada? —le dije dudosa, ella asintió —Mientes te repito ¿Qué buscas?

—Ya te dije nada —me dijo molesta, y tratándose de ir no la deje.

—Baja el tono, quiero ver que llevas en los bolsillos ya—le ordene seria, ella gimió y negó.

—No, lo hare —me dijo en tono desafiante.

—Elizabeth no me obligues a hacerlo yo misma—le dije ya se me estaba acabando la paciencia. Ella me miro molesta y saco de su bolsillo unas pastillas y me las dio.

Eran mis patillas anticonceptivas la mire sorprendida, y lo primero que hice fue darle una bofetada.

— ¿Para que las quieres? —le grite, ella me miro con miedo.

—Alec quería que tuviéramos sexo pero… el dijo que tomara pastillas pero en la farmacia no me las vendieron y Nessie me dijo que no me la daría porque era muy pequeña para tener sexo y que si quería que usara condón y bueno yo sabía que tu tenias —me dijo, estaba a punto de llorar.

—Eres una niña Elizabeth, tienes catorce años no digo que no tengas novio pero el sexo puede esperar si ese chico no te espera es porque no te quiere lo suficiente el sexo no es amor —le dije ofuscada aun no lo creía.

—Tú no entiendes yo quiero—me grito llorando.

—Ahora quieres, pero cuando te des cuenta del error tan grande que cometiste te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida—le dije —Eres una adolecente Lizzy no dañes tu juventud.

—Es que mama…—dijo y se me lanzo en los brazos a llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo tuve abrazada a Lizzy mientras ella lloraba, mi nena estaba confundida y no sabía controlar sus emociones.

—Ya mi niña—le dije tratando de calmarla.

—Alec quiere, ya llevamos unos mese de novios no ha pasado nada más que beso pero hace una semana me dijo —me explico. Suspire esto era tan típico, tendría que hacerla entender.

Hable con ella casi toda la mitad de la noche, explicándole que los riesgo que podía causar, me di cuenta que ella estaba atrapada en una personalidad que no era ella mismas y que de verdad quería a ese chico pero no lo suficiente.

Luego de que terminamos de hablar se fue, más tranquila y centrada me prometió que terminaría con Alec y volvería hacer ella. Aun así no me quede tranquila llamaría a Edward.

_Matare al mocoso si la toca… _me dijo de repente.

No quiero que lo mates solo aléjalo de ella por favor, le pedí con preocupación.

_Lo hare pero si la llega a tocar no respondo…_

Suspire este marido mío era tan celoso pero no podía quejarme yo no quería que la tocara. Me sentía horrible, me tome las pastillas y me quede dormida al instante estaba demasiado cansada.

…

Los días pasaron rápido, fui a ver al médico me dijo que tenía anemia se lo agradecí y me fui.

Hoy mi mama se iba, se habia llevado a los trillizos ya que Esme y Carlisle lo querían ver solo estarían una semana y luego volverían. Nessie y Tony habían salido con Arturo y Lizzy también había decidió ir a Forks un tiempo.

Estaba prácticamente, sola así que me acosté un rato otra vez me sentía horrible tome unas pastillas para dormir y todo se volvió negro.

Sentía un dolor horrible en el vientre me pare como puedo, me quite la cobija estaba toda llena de sangre ¡oh por dios! no puede ser estaba teniendo un aborto pero yo no estaba embarazada.

Salí de la cama y me fui al baño a tratar de cambiarme e irme al hospital, me cambie como puede y me fui en un taxi. Apenas llegue me desmalle y todo se volvió negro otra vez.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré en la habitación del hospital el doctor estaba ahí junto con una enfermera.

—Señora Cullen —me dijo—Que bueno que despierta.

— ¿Qué me paso? —le pregunte débil.

—Pues tuvo un aborto, por las pastillas abortivas que tomo pero creo que su cuerpo las rechazo —me explico, un momento yo no había tomado nada.

—Pero en los exámenes que usted me hizo no salía nada embarazo —le reclámeme como puede.

—Hubo una confusión de exámenes, pero aun así tomo las pastillas aun no me explico porque, en fin le daremos de alta en unos días llamamos a su hija ella está de viaje dijo que vendría mañana —dicho esto se fue.

Había perdido un bebe, mi bebe me sentía devasta rota no sabía cómo paso quería morir matarme y lo haría ahora si lo _lograste Edward quiero morir de verdad._

**POV Edward**

Sonreí cuando escuche los pensamientos de Bella, dije que utilizaría a mis hijos y lo hice pronto ella vendría conmigo. Ahora solo me quedaba matar al tal Alec y todo estaría perfecto.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Trate de subirlo lo más rápido posible, pero ayer no pude.**

**Bueno hasta mañana tengo clases así que actualizare seguido, otra cosa ahorita no tengo blog porque se me olvido la clave en fin no lo puedo abrir me eh creado otro cuando lo tenga listo lo pongo.**

**CHICAS AHORA LA HISTORIA QUE LLEGUE A LOS 4O REVIEWS TRENDRA UN CAP EXTRA EL DÍA SIEGUIENTE.**

**Gracias **

**Reviews y lo subo el próximo cap mañana.**


	18. ¿El indicado?

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

No debí haber dejado el hospital creo que hubiese sido mejor trasladarme al centro psiquiátrico de Forks, y acabar con esta locura porque eso es lo que es esto una locura todo el mundo vivía en un mundo perfecto sin ver lo que pasaba en realidad ese era el plan malevo de Edward hacer ver a las niñas un _"Mundo Perfecto"_ alejándolas de mi, de la realidad. Lo que le estaba saliendo de maravilla, ellas no tenían problemas estaban en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad alejadas de todo.

La única loca sufrida era yo que cada vez le pasaba algo peor si lo del aborto no fue nada con lo que vino después el me lo advirtió pero yo no lo hice caso.

_Accidente da auto… Viva por suerte._

_Caída de las escaleras "accidentalmente" la mitad de mis hueso rotos._

_Envenenamiento a causa de un producto en mal estado._

Los doctores creían que estaba tratando de suicidarme, pero no lo había logrado como quería estuve en terapia por dos meses. Edward estaba haciendo mí vida un infierno pero yo no me rediría jamás me llevaría con él.

El no podía matarme porque si lo hacía tendría el mismo destino que cualquiera ir al cielo, el purgatorio o el infierno. Pero si yo me suicidaba y aceptaba irme con él las cosas eran diferentes yo habría dado mi alma. Jamás lo haría aunque mi interior luchaba por hacerlo.

Lo amaba aun y eso era realmente estúpido y repulsivo considerando todo lo que me ah hecho, pero es que soy una estúpida y repulsiva humana que no sabe qué hacer con su vida. Mis hijos no parecían notar nada, yo lo seguía atendiendo normal, llevaba a Tony a la escuela a las niñas al instituto, los trillizos ya estaban en guardería porque ya había empezando a trabajar; luego los busca de sus respectivas actividades y teníamos una cena familiar.

Los fines de semana eran básicos, llevar a Tony al beisbol, a Lizzy a clases de patinaje sobre hielo, Nessie se iba con su novio y volvía en la noche. Mientras ellos hacían sus clases yo paseaba a los trillizos oh hacia cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera. Después comíamos afuera e íbamos al cine o sencillamente regresábamos a la casa.

No me molestaba mi vida pero cada vez era peor, tener que soportar el miedo de saber que Edward puede hacer algo en cualquier momento, para mandarme nuevamente al hospital o al loquero. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto, lo ignoraba sabia que él estaba ahí y lo ignoraba hasta estaba pensando en salir con alguien pero era bastante difícil nadie quería una madre tiempo completo de seis niños y más cuando cuatro aun son bebes. El único que había mostrado interés era…

— ¿ya te vas Bella? —me pregusto _Riley_ mi amable compañero del bufete, el también era padre soltero su esposa los había dejado a él y sus dos hijos hace tres años.

—Sí, tengo que pasar por los trillizos y por Tony las niñas se van juntas —le respondí, me sentía mal él quería salir conmigo y yo también.

—Bueno, entonces vamos tus hijos estudian en el misma escuela que los míos—me dijo triunfante, sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa tenía un niño de la edad de Tony y el otro un año menor eran adorables.

Recogimos a los niños por suerte se llevaban bien, fuimos a McDonalds era el único lugar donde podíamos conversar mientras los niños jugaban en su mundo.

—Sin duda eres toda una súper mama —me alago entre risas, cuando me vio como alimentaba a los trillizos sin que se ensuciaran ni ellos ni yo.

—Gracias pero es práctica, aun es difícil —le dije, mirando a mis nenes jugar en el parque.

—Lo sé, cuando Bree nos abandono me costó mucho adaptarme y cuidar a los niños fue todo un reto —dijo en tono tristes.

—Te entiendo la muerte de mi marido fue todo una sorpresa, las cosas cambiaron mucho—le dije tratando de no llorar.

Seguimos conversando la verdad Riley era un hombre interesante y divertido nunca me había reído así desde que murió Edward, y lo mejor no le importaba que tuviera hijos el adoraba los niños.

—Bella me gustaría invitarte a salir, ya sabes una cita formal —me dijo algo tímido, le sonreí.

—Pues mi madre, vine el próximo fin de semana se va quedar unos días ¿te parece el viernes por la noche? —le propuse en tono coqueto.

—Fantástico, le diré a mi hermana que cuide a los niños —me dijo, satisfecho.

…

Al rato nos fuimos ya los niños estaban cansados y los trillizos se habían quedado dormidos en el parque. Cuando llegamos a la casa las niñas ya estaban dormidas lo agradecí enormemente no quería contarles de mi _"cita" _con Riley ellas eran las fans numero uno de su padre. Acosté a los niños me di una ducha y cuando salí ellas estaban ahí sentadas en mi cama con el seño fruncido.

—Buenas noches —les dije, con voz tranquila.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —me pregunto Nessie en tono acusador.

—En McDonalds —le conteste, simplemente.

— ¿Tanto tiempo? —siguió Lizzy con voz dudosa, suspire no se irían si oír una explicación. Lo que era realmente estúpido ya que yo no las atormentaba con preguntas cuando salían.

—Sí, niñas tuve una _"cita" _con Riley un compañero de trabajo es un hombre maravillo y atento —les dije y no puede evitar soltar un suspiro. Ellas se miraron sorprendidas.

— ¿Sabe que tienes seis hijos? —me pregunto Nessie, aun ofuscada por la noticia.

—El tiene dos, uno de la misma edad de Tony y otra de un año menor y si, si lo sabe le encanta los trillizos y adora a Tony es todo un amor —les dije sonriendo ellas estaban atónicas por mi respuesta.

— ¿Te gusta? —me pregunto Lizzy incrédula. Parecía que las dos querían vomitar y no precisamente de la emoción de saber que su madre salía con alguien.

—Sí, es lindo, amable, dulce, inteligente, adora los niños además tiene una carrera y un trabajo —les dije resaltando sus cualidades —Es todo lo que necesito.

—Ok, ¿tiene sexo? —disparo Nessie, en tono frio.

—Tengamos o no, no es asunto suyo ya soy lo bastante grande para saber lo que es malo y lo que es bueno. Y si tanto quieren saber no, aun no hemos tenido sexo pero si lo tenemos tal vez sea bueno y eso se le agregaría a su lista de cualidades maravillosas—les dijes tajante, esto irónico yo no podía tener sexo pero ellas sí bueno sin incluir a Lizzy ella había terminado con Alec.

—Lo sentimos, solo queremos lo mejor para ti —me dijo Nessie, apenada ahora yo era la hija.

—Gracias por preocuparse pero creo que se manejar la situación—les dije seria, ellas asintieron.

— ¿Cuándo lo conoceremos? —me pregunto Lizzy, inquieta. Cuando lo tenga _amarrado pensé_, no querían que me lo espantaran.

—No lo sé, ya les dirá ahora buenas noches—les dije rápido y bostece. Ellas se fueron aun molestas.

Me tire en la cama el cansancio que tenia era enorme, ser mama tiempo completo era agotador, pero trabajar y tratar de salir con un hombre lo era aun más pero debía luchar por mi felicidad

…

_Sueños…_

Me sentía en una especie de nueve de aire, aun no sabía dónde estaba pero tenía idea exacta de donde podía ser. Era mi universidad y ahí estaba yo cuando era joven estaba con Edward sentada en sus piernas besándonos, Dios parecíamos unos animales comiéndonos mutuamente.

Era increíble lo perra que era en ese momento, Edward y yo follábamos en todas partes parecíamos conejos. Mire nuevamente la escena, Edward me tenia sentada sobre sus piernas estábamos en unos de los jardines de la universidad. Creo que ya para ese momento había roto con Tanya.

—Eres mía ¿cierto?—le pregunto, Edward a mi joven. Ella se rio y se puso sobre él.

—No lo sé, tal vez—le dijo ella ósea yo, esto era confuso. —Claro idiota soy tuya en cuerpo y alma.

—Nunca te tocara nadie más que yo —le sentencio Edward, en tono rudo.

—Jamás ni porque estes muerto —le dijo ella, y se comenzaron a besar nuevamente…

_Fin del sueño._

Me desperté, todo sudada sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho esto tenia nombre Edward otros de sus sucios intentos de volverme loca, me levante como puede y fui al baño mientras me lavaba la cara el apareció detrás de mí.

— ¿te gusto mi recuerdo? —me dijo con su hermosa voz aterciopelada, sonriendo como idiota.

—Encantador, pero me hubiese gustado más si me dejaras a ver visto el sexo entre nosotros siempre quise actuar en una película porno —le dije en tono sarcástico.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima —me dijo molesto— ¿Qué estás jugando Bella? salir con ese muñequito no te traerá nada bueno.

—Quiero rehacer mi vida, volver a casarme tal vez no morir sola y triste —le dije, aunque lo de morir era tonto.

—No podrás Bella, porque aun me amas—me susurro al oído haciendo que me estremeciera —Eres mía en todos los sentidos y lo sabes.

—Edward yo solo quiero ser feliz —le dije llorando.

—Lo serias si te fueras conmigo—me dijo en tono seductor—Te dejare en paz Bella por ahora pero no me tientes si ese hombre te toca—movió su cabeza—Las cosas no terminaran nada bien.

Me quede con la palabra en la boca porque el ya se había ido, le tenía miedo él podía dañar a Riley y su familia y yo no quería eso por ahora solo sería un amigo aunque yo deseara otra cosa. Edward no se quedaría quieto, de verdad era idiota al seguir luchando contra él pero no quería despegarme de mis hijos ellos eran unos bebes.

Trate de volver a dormir pero fue inútil solo me quede mirando el techo…

La semana paso rápido mi madre y mi padre ya habían llegado estaban muy contentos por estar con sus nietos las niñas pasaban más tiempo en casa ahora. Yo me estaba preparando para _"cita"_ con Riley no sabía que usar creo el vestido violeta era el indicado no había tenido una cita en casi un año y con Edward era diferente yo sabía lo que le gustaba y para el siempre me veía hermosa.

No quería algo que me hiciera parecer vieja pero tampoco quería algo que mostrara mucho mi cuerpo, mi figura estaba igual que hace un año pero el embarazo de los trillizos habia dejado sus huellas.

Suspire el violeta era el indicado, de magas lagar, un poco pecado pero no demasiado, hacia que mis pechos se marcaran, pero no los mostraba para nada era totalmente cerrado, apenas unos meses que ya no amantaba a los trillizos, pero mis pechos no estaban recuperados del todo. No era muy largo me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla **(lo pueden ver en el perfil)**.

Decidí alizar mi cabello pero con un toque ondulado, no quería llevar joyas solo unos pendientes todas la joyas que tenia me las había dado Edward y me sentí incomoda llevándolas. Me puse unos zapatos con poco tacón tenía algo de tiempo sin usar mis tacones agujas pero no los necesitabas Riley no era muy alto que digamos y no quería que se sintiera enano junto a mí, con Edward era distinto ni con tacones lo alcanzaba era muy alto pero _¿Por qué comparo a Riley con Edward? _son dos personas totalmente diferentes y debía tener claro eso si quería que las cosas funcionaran.

Me maquille sencilla, tome mi bolso y baje los niños estaban viendo tv con Charlie las niñas estaban ayudando hacer la cena a su abuela. Todos voltearon a verme sorprendidos mi madre era la única que sabía que iba a salir con un hombre.

—Adiós, regreso a las nueve —les dije despidiéndome le di un beso a los trillizos, a Tony y a las nenas. —Gracias mama, papa pórtense bien por favor no duden en llamar si me necesitan.

—Estaremos bien, hija disfruta tu noche —me calmo mi madre, y me guiño el ojo asentí aun nerviosa. —Te ves preciosa.

Le di un gracias tímido y me fui, ya Riley estaba afuera se bajo y me saludo con un beso en mejilla.

—Estas hermosa —me dijo, riendo —Vamos se nos hace tarde.

—Claro, tu también estas muy guapo —le dije, amable él se monto en el auto me quede esperando unos segundos que me abriera la puerta pero no lo hizo, así que lo hice yo misma. Las viejas costumbres no se pierden.

El camino fue silencio, solo hablamos de los niños cuando llegamos paso lo mismo se bajo y no me abrió la puerta ni del carro ni del restauran. Solo lo hacer Edward Cullen. El lugar era bonito sin duda precioso pero no era mi estilo había demasiada gente yo prefería los sitios elegantes y sin casi personas.

— ¿Qué te parece el lugar? —me pregunto, viendo el menú.

—Lindo—dije sin ningún tipo de emoción. El asintió pedimos la comida la verdad teníamos gusto diferentes pero eso lo hacía más interesante o ¿no?

La noche paso rápida hablamos, de tonterías sin duda Riley era encantador y divertido pero faltaba algo. Nuestros temas eran los niños y cosas del trabajo siendo abogados había mucho de qué hablar en común.

—Supiste que tendremos nuevo jefe —me dijo llevándose un pedazo de carne a su boca. Negué no me interesaba mucho eso. — Se presentara el lunes ojala no sea un viejo cascarrabias.

—Ojala —le dije restándole importancia.

— ¿aun llevas tu alianza? —me pregunto frunciendo el seño, mirando directamente a mi anillo.

—Sí, y no planeo quitármela —le dije cortante pero amable al mismo tiempo.

El cambio de teme rápidamente, pedimos el postres y apenas terminamos de comer nos fuimos, la velada había sido encantadora algo extraña y incluso incomoda pero encantadora. Llegamos antes de lo previsto para mí fue un alivio no me gustaba dejar a los niños solo por mucho tiempo.

—Gracias por todo Riley —le dije, y le di un beso en la mejilla. —Ah estado genial.

—De nada, espero repetirlo—me dijo en tono inseguro, asentí. Salí del auto y entre a la casa.

Al parecer todo estaba en silencio, subí arriba mis bebes estaban dormidos, Tony y Charlie estaban viendo el partido en el plasma gigante de la sala de juegos.

—Hola—les dije, y abrace a Tony —Te amo—les susurre a mi bebe. Charlie me saludo y siguió viendo el juego. Mi bebe me devolvió el abrazo y imito el gento de su abuelo.

Las niñas estaban en sus cuartos, me preguntaron qué tal mi cita suspire mi mama no sabía guardar secretos les dije que todo había esto de maravilla. Mi madre estaba en su respectivo cuarto durmiendo no quise molestarla por la mañana le contaría.

….

El fin de semana paso rápido mis padres se fueron el domingo en la noche, la próxima visita sería la de mis suegros pero no ahora. El lunes empezó normal me aliste para el trabajo prepare a los niños para la escuela. Las niñas se iban después de que les daba desayuno. Deje a los niños y me fui a mi trabajo salude a Emily la recepcionista era muy gentil.

—Bella debes ir a la sala de jutas del bufete, presentaran al nuevo jefe—me dijo, en tono cordial.

—Gracias Emily —le dije, y subí a las oficinas.

Entre a la sala ya todos estaban Riley, Cayo, Gianna y Eric solo faltaba yo me senté en mi silla salude a todos antes. En eso entro una mujer pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules su mirada trasmitía miedo como su persona en sí.

—Buenos días, soy Jane Vulturi la asienten de su nuevo jefe y por lo tanto su superior—nos dijo en tono desafiante. En eso entro un hombre…—Señores permítame presentarles a su nuevo jefe en señor Edward Masen.

Me atore con mi salvia al escuchar las palabras de esa mujer esto no podía ser.

—Buenos días, soy Edward Masen su nuevo jefe —dijo una voz aterciopela, me quede en shock era Edward un poco pero diferente.

_Bienvenida al juego querida…_

* * *

**¡Hola! siento el retraso pero eh estado falta de inspiración. Aquí está el cap. Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por todas sus alertas, favoritos y Reviews.**

**Perdone la ortografía no tengo beta, veré si busco uno para que me ayude, con las historias. ( No creo que encuentre a una tan unica como Jazz)**

**COMO YA SABEN SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 40 REVIEWS HABRA UN CAP EXTRA PERO TIENE QUE SER DURANTE LA SEMANA QUE EH SUBIDO LA HISTORIA.**

**Reviews no les cuestas nada. **

**¡Reviews!**


	19. La propuesta

**¡Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mía.**

**Ness Masen**

* * *

_Bienvenida al juego querida…_

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían Edward estaba ahí ah unos escasos centímetros de mi sonriendo con su hermosa sonrisa torcida. Estaba algo cambiado sus ojos ya no eran verdes sino un topacio liquido que le daba un toque de misterio, su piel era aun mas pálida parecía de mármol, estaba un poco más alto y su cara tenía unas ligeras diferencias no muchas. Posiblemente si Esme estuviera aquí se desmayaría al ver a alguien tan parecido a su hijo.

—Buenos días a todos —dijo con suavidad nuevamente —Espero que nos llevemos muy bien, es un placer conocerlos a todos.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, el hablaba con tanta tranquilidad y fluidez no es que nunca lo había visto en forma profesional de hecho cuando era doctor me encantaba verlo en su faceta de jefe del hospital. Dijo unas cuantas palabras y luego nos ordeno que nos retiráramos hice lo mismo que los demás y me fui a mi oficina lo ignoraría lo trataría como un jefe y nada más.

…

Sentí como tocaban la puerta la abrí encontrándome con Edward y Jane sonriendo temblé esto no era bueno. El miro toda mi oficina se fijo en las fotos que tenía casi todas eran con los niños solo una con él, el día de nuestra boda.

— ¿se le ofrece algo señor Masen? —le dije en tono amable.

—Señora ¿Swan? —dijo dudoso, como si fuera un habito no pude evitarlo corregir.

—Cullen por favor —le dije me arrepintiéndome, el rio entre dientes y me sonrió.

—Jane déjanos por favor —le ordeno a la rubia, ella asintió y se fue —Hola amor mío ¿Cómo has estado?

—No lo sé, dímelo tu es decir ¿Cómo estarías? si tu esposo muerto se te aparece en el trabajo siendo tu jefe —le dije en forma sarcástica el rio sin humor.

—Tan dulce como siempre Bella, yo espera un beso ya que estamos juntos y más cerca —me dijo con voz seductora, moviendo las cejas me aleje de él no tendríamos sexo aquí.

—No me beso con mis jefes —le dije cortante —Ahora si me disculpa señor Masen me voy ah almorzar. —le dije y tome mi cartera para irme, el no hizo nada así que aproveche y me retire.

Busque a Riley y Ginna para ir a comer pero ya se habían ido con los demás porque el nuevo jefe los había invitado a comer bufe esto era idiota Edward estaba jugando sucio. Almorcé con Emily la verdad era una chica agradable debería hacerlo más seguido.

Subí a la oficina todos estaban hablando de lo _maravillo, esplendoroso_ que era el nuevo jefe. Mi cabeza me dolía era como si estuvieran enamorados de Edward Ginna no dejo de hablar de lo _sexy, guapo, hermoso _que era me tenia mareada no quería ser grosera pero estaba a punto de gritarle. La hora de irnos llego, la tarde había pasado rápido tenía que ir ah buscar a los niños no espere a Riley no quería otra charla de Edward.

…

Los días pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento casi no veía a Edward solo a su molesta asistente Jane que no me dejaba en paz con _"Bella tráeme esto, llévame aquello, muévete, quiero mi comida" _la odiaba yo no era secretaria era abogada pero al parecer ella no lo entendía.

—Mama Tony tiene fiebre —me dijo Nessie preocupa —Y la maestra del kínder llamo hoy no trabajan por un problema en las tuberías de los baños.

—Demonios, nena por favor prepara las cosas de los trillizos y las de Tony que Lizzie te ayude voy a bañar a Tony y ah darle algo para la fiebre —le pedí ella asintió.

Fui al cuarto de mi niño estaba ardiendo en fiebre le di un baño, para luego darle un medicamento para bajarle la fiebre se fue quedando dormido y aproveche para arreglarme no podía faltar al trabajo por culpa de la bruja de Jane.

—Mama los trillizos están listo —me dijo Lizzie —Nessie y yo nos vamos al instituto ¿segura que no quiere que nos quedemos?

—No hermosa vallase tranquilas yo me iré con los niños al trabajo —le dije calmada, me despedí de ellas y me termine de alistar. Acomode a los trillizos en la camioneta, cargue a Tony aun tenía algo de fiebre lo recosté en asiento del copiloto.

Llegue a la oficina Emily me vio entrar se sorprendió al ver a mis hijos, suspire esperando no ver a Edward. Entre en silencio todos estaban trabajando deje el coche a un lado para cargar a Tony mejor.

— ¡Bella!—chillo Ginna mirando a mis hijos— ¡Que bellos son tus hijos! —dijo haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver, la puerta de la oficina de Edward se abrió estaban en una reunión.

—Si, Ginna eh gracias —le dije tímida ella le hacía mueca a los trillizos—Voy a mi oficina mi Anthony está enfermo. —le explique. Acomode a Tony en un sofá que tenía deje a los trillizos en el coche estaban muy tranquilos observando todo

—Bella ¿Qué significa esto? —pregunto Jane en tono furioso viendo a mis nenes me puse delante de ellos, que ni se le ocurriera tocarlos.

—Tuve un problema estos son mis hijos —le dije seria ella los miro con recelo como si fueran unos bichos. —No molestaran son muy tranquilos. —le asegure la puerta se abrió y entro Edward.

—Jane, que linda sorpresa —le dijo Edward y miro a los trillizos con ternura luego miro a Tony — ¿Qué tiene Anthony? —me pregunto alarmado.

—Fiebre, malestar y vomito —le dije nerviosa.

—Jane ve ah comprar unas cosas en la farmacia y unos dulces —le dije serio ella salió corriendo como un bala. —Están enormes, Bella.

—Son la razón de mi vida —le dije él se acerco a Tony y lo abrazo el aun seguía dormido.

Edward se quedo conmigo y los niños todo el día ayudándome mandaba a Jane a hacer mil cosas no puede evitar reírme se merecía una cucharada de su propia medicina. No quería hablar del asunto de nuestra relación no quería dañar el momento.

—Adiós cuídense —me dijo y abrazo a los niños—Bella ya hablaremos.

—Está bien —le dije y lo bese sin pensar el me respondió sorprendió—Te amo Edward—le dije llorando y me fui.

Llegue a la casa estaba agotada las niñas me ayudaron con los bebes y Anthony yo estaba muerta del cansancio. Subí a mi habitación me quite la ropa, me puse mi pijama sin querer tropecé una foto que tenía en mi mesa de noche. La tome con cuidado era una de las fotos que salíamos Edward y yo mirándonos fijamente sonriendo como si el mundo no importara. Suspire y la deje en su lugar no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas extrañaba mi vida mi felicidad.

Yo sabía que lo estaba haciendo Edward estaba mal jugando con mi vida para que me fuera con él yo no podía seguir así tenía que acordar algo con para garantizarle que me iría con el pero no ahora.

_Edward ven por favor…_

—Amor ¿Qué deseas? —me pregunto con voz aterciopelada. Cuando se aparecio.

—Negociar te propongo algo Edward me iré contigo solo con unas condiciones—le dije seria, el se sorprendió.

—Te escucho querida —me dijo interesado.

—Sera cuando los trillizos estén más grande como de diez años y al irme puedo seguir viéndolos —le dije no muy segura ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Está bien Bella pero recuerda yo soy un demonio y puedo hacer trampas —me dijo en tono malicioso.

—Confió en ti —le dije, el rio y saco un contrato me dio un bolígrafo.

—Firma querida—me dijo triunfante, lo hice sin pensar el rio de forma horrible.

Sentí como mi cuerpo ardía me estaba quemando solo oí las risas de Edward y otras personas _¿Qué había hecho?_

_Conoce tu nuevo hogar querida el Infierno… _Lo último que vi fue llama y almas quemándose en fuego.

* * *

**Hola siento la demora la verdad no tenia inspiración.**

**Gracias por todas sus alertas y favoritos, Reviews a las nuevas lectoras les doy la bienvenida gracias por leerme.**

**Bueno chicas quería comentarles que muchas excelentes autoras se están yendo de fanfiction por el asunto de plagio la verdad me da mucha tristeza ya que muchas de ellas las leo y me fascinan sus historias. Si esto sigue así me vera también obligada a retirar mis historias por seguridad no quiero pasar un mal rato NO LO HARE AHORA pero la verdad es que increíble la cantidad de plagios habidos.**

**Me despido espero que les haya gusta el cap. Perdonen la ortografía.**

**RECUERDEN SI LLEGAN A LOS CUARENTA REVIEWS TENDRAN UN CAP ESTRA TIENE CHANCE HASTA EL PROXIMO JUEVES.**


	20. Sin Recuerdos

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Beca Masen**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Mi cuerpo ardía no podía expresar el dolor que sentía, era como si toda la felicidad que conociera se hubiera evaporado quería salir de aquí, pero por más que gritara mis gritos parecían perderse en el aire ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había terminado en este horrible lugar en el infierno?

Se suponía que Edward no traicionaría mi confianza, pero no fue así me engaño y yo como una tonta había caído sin duda aun no había aprendido mi lección. Escuche la risa de Edward y empezó a hacer más calor y el fuego parecía aumentar ahora si estaba segura de que moriría, cerré mis ojos y respire mi último aliento.

Abrí de nuevo mis cuando sentí la superficie blanda de lo que parecía una cama me encontraba de nuevo en mi habitación ¿habría sido un sueño acaso? Inspeccioné mi cuerpo buscado algún signo de que hubiera estado allí, pero no encontré definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca.

— ¿Qué te pareció mi casa calurosa verdad? —me dijo Edward que se apareció de repente.

—Si podrías comprar un aire acondicionado ahí unos muy modernos en el mercado y de excelente calidad —le respondí sarcástica el apretó los diente furioso.

—No me provoques Bella, te saque de ahí pero puedes volver si se me da la gana y quemarte como cualquier despreciable alma condenada —me amenazo.

— ¡Pues hazlo! si eso es lo que quieres ¡hazlo! —le grite retándolo —Ya no te tengo miedo Edward, haz los que quieras conmigo no me importa.

—No sabes lo que dices —me advirtió.

— ¿y te importa acaso? —lo cuestione—Estoy considerando la idea de traer a un sacerdote para que me bendiga y si eso no funciona pues soy capaz de traer al Papa junto con todo el Vaticano para que te aleje de mi.

—No te atreverías —me dijo seguro, puede ver el miedo en sus ojos ¡bingo!

—Pruébame eh descubierto tu punto débil y no dudare en utilizarlo este juego se puede jugar de dos —le dije.

— ¿Qué quieres Bella? —me pregunto molesto.

—Aléjate de mi vida, de mi trabajo, de mis pensamientos, de todo lo que me rodea para el mundo estas muerto pues para mí también aléjate de mi y de los niños déjanos ser felices —le respondí aunque más bien parecía una orden.

—Firmaste un contracto Bella y lo cumplirás te guste o no, me alejare borrare cada recuerdo de la gente de la oficina incluso de tuyo no recordaras nada, pero el día que llegue la hora de cumplir tu parte del contrato no tendrás elección —me dijo.

— ¿a qué te refieres con borrar mi memoria? —le pregunte no muy segura de lo que decía.

—No recordaras nada de lo que has vivido conmigo luego de mi muerte —me contesto.

— ¿Cuándo será eso? —le pregunte.

—En el momento menos esperado, quiero dejarte algo confusa —me dijo.

—No te atrevas a dejarme como una demente ¡no te atrevas! —le grite, el rio y se fue.

¡Demonios! este hombre, diablo o lo que fuera se estaba vengado de mí, y lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Debía ignorarlo o si no cumpliría su objetivo de volver completamente loca aunque no durada mucho que ya lo estuviera.

Suspire tomaría un baño y me relajaría no le daría el gusto de verme al borde de la angustia. Luego de un relajante baño baje a atender a los niños Tony ya se sentía un poco mejor, sin duda necesitaba contratar un niñera no podía sola con los niños.

—Mama —me llamo Nessie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Si amor, lo lamento es que estaba algo absorta —le dije en tono arrepentido.

—Tranquila solo quería decirte que llamo la abuela vendrá la semana que viene para ayudarte con los niños —me dijo.

—Esa abuela tuya, aunque no puedo negar que de verdad necesito ayuda creo que de verada necesito ayuda con tus hermanos —le dije y suspire con cansancio ella asintió —Iré a acostarme ya todo está listo ve a dormir mañana tienes escuela.

—Ok—me dijo y se fue a su habitación. Necesitaba dormir o por lo menos intentarlo tenía que cambiar mi aspecto de mujer muerta y decrepita.

…

Los días en la oficina volvieron hacer los mismo nadie recordaba a Edward ni Jane y los nuevo jefes parecían conocernos a todos de toda vida, las cosas Riley no parecían tomar interés a una relación yo tampoco hacía mucho esfuerzo.

Estaba a alerta que Edward hiciera su aparición y me borrara la memoria pero ya había pasado casi dos semanas y todo parecía estar normal ¿acaso me mintió? No sería la primera vez.

Por otra parte Lizzy estaba muy rara, cada vez estaba más segura de que ella sabía algo pero no quería decírmelo. Lo cual me angustiaba no quería que ella saliera perjudicada de todo esto

—Sigo diciendo hija que no es necesario que contrates a nadie —me dijo mi madre.

—Por más que insistas lo hare no puedes estar viniendo y dejando solo a papa el te necesita —le dije mientras preparaba la cena.

—A mi no me molesta ni a tu padre además no has escuchado esas horribles historias de niñeras roba maridos, asesinas o incluso pedófilas —me dijo en tono alarmante poniendo su mejor cara de drama.

—Mama uno no tengo marido soy viuda, dos no contratare a cualquiera y tres no será a alguien demasiado mayor —la corte, ella bufo —Solo será para que me ayude mientras yo esté en la casa.

—Bueno pero no digas que no te lo advertí —me dijo derrotada.

—Aprecio tu consejo, pero mañana te vas papa te necesita además lo último que quiero es a Esme aquí metida por tu culpa —le dije imaginándome a mi querida suegra viniendo a ayudarme.

—Creía que ya se habían reconciliado, además no creo que venga Rosalie está embarazada de nuevo así que está más entretenida con su futuro nieto —me dijo.

—Bien por ella —le dije restándole importancia. Ella asintió y se fue a ver a los bebes.

No odiaba a los Cullen pero tampoco los quería aquí metidos me había ido de Forks para alejarme de todo recuerdo de Edward aunque él me persiguiera desde el infierno, pero con su familia las cosas eran diferentes yo los visitaba para evitar que vinieran y cuando ellos lo hacían eran visitas cortas y se quedaban en un hotel.

Termine de hacer la cena y serví la mesa las niñas me ayudaron, junto con mi madre suerte que ya los trillizos estaban aprendiendo a comer con las manos aunque el desastre que hacían no era nada agradable de limpiar.

—Renesmee ¿Qué piensas estudiar? —le pregunto mi madre.

—Arquitectura —le respondió mi hija. Nos quedamos en silencio así básicamente eran nuestras cenas y nuestros días así no estuviera mi madre o alguien presente creo aun mis hijas no superaban la muerte de su padre ni yo tampoco.

…

Por la mañana lleve a mi madre al aeropuerto ella no quería irse pero yo quería que mi madre estuviera tanto tiempo solo y menos ahora con estado de salud aunque él decía que no tenía nada.

—Elizabeth voy a salir —le dije, y me lleve una mano a mi cabeza como me dolía desde esta mañana —Voy al supermercado necesito comprar algunas cosas—le avise ella se quedaría solo con los niños Nessie había salido. —Hija ¿has visto las llaves del auto?

—En la repisa —me grito.

Tome las llaves, fui hasta la cochera y encendí el auto para salir rumbo al supermercado. El dolor de cabeza cada vez era mas fuerte no me dejaba manejar tranquila pare el auto en medio de la carretera y el dolor se hizo aun mas fuerte me lleve una mano a la cabeza para tratar de aliviar el dolor pero era inútil busque en mi bolso unas pastillas para el malestar y me las trague en seco, baje del auto necesitaba tomar aire.

Y lo vi era ¿Edward? pero si esta muerto No ¿Cómo era posible? me acerque más tenía que verlo de cerca.

—Edward —lo llame y escuché el sonido de los frenos del carro seguido por el de la bocina de auto y sentí como el auto chocaba contra mi cuerpo…

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome en una habitación blanca parecía como la de un hospital y había un hombre parado frente a mí.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —le pregunte — ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

—Señora su esposo esta muerto —me dijo aquel hombre que parecía medico.

—Pero yo lo vi —le grite —El estaba ahí caminado.

—Sus hijas están afuera dicen que es viuda su historial también, ahora cálmense le voy a poner un sedante —me dijo con voz amable.

—No, miento el estaba ahí lo vi tiene que creerme ¡Edward! —grite desesperada.

—Voy a llamar a una enfermera —me dijo el doctor esto parecía una mala película de horror y yo era el paciente loco y enfermo.

— ¡Yo lo vi, el estaba ahí lo vi! —gritaba, pero el parecía no importarle.

El doctor no parecía prestarme atención llego la enfermera y por más que luche me terminaron sedándome. Yo no mentía yo lo había visto el estaba vivo.

* * *

**Tengo abandonada la historia pero es que no tenia inspiración y no estoy muy segura de este cap.**

**Espero que les guste aun a mi no me convence pero ustedes me dirán.**

**Mil perdones por tenerlas a la espera lo siento pero prometo no pasar de la próxima semana.**

**Bienvenidas nuevas lectora, gracias por todas sus alertas, Reviews y favoritos.**

**Y mil gracias por las chicas que han votado por mí y me dominaron a los fanfiction addiction awards por mejor fic de misterio es un honor para mi. **

**Les dejo el link para voten gracias http:/ fanfiction- addiction -awards. / sin espacios**


	21. Adiós Edward

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Beca Masen**

* * *

_Un loco enamorado sería capaz de hacer fuegos artificiales con el sol, la luna y las estrellas, para recuperar a su amada._

**POV Bella**

Paredes blancas, eso era lo único que había visto en semanas médicos entrando y saliendo, el horrible olor a alcohol era el único aroma que recordaba parecía que toda mi vida se había trasformado en una monotonía hospitalaria algo que detestaba de una más que otra cosa.

Los médicos me mantenían sedada la mayor parte del tiempo al pacer para aliviar mi dolor y mis supuestos delirios. Me habían realizado más de mil exámenes físicos y mentales estaba cansada de responder las mismas preguntas estúpidas que no tenían ningún fin productivo.

No tenia permitido visitas, no tenia permitido moverme según el doctor mi cuerpo había sufrido múltiples golpes y no podía mover ciertas partes. No entendía que jodida mierda me pasaba nadie me decía nada las estúpidas enfermeras entraban y salían de mi cuarto como si fuera sombras. No había visto a mis hijos según el doctor ellos venían todos los días junto con mi madre.

Quería verlos, quería recuperar mi vida no entendía como un simple accidente podía hacerme tanto daño y esa visión _Edward…_Yo lo había visto aun lo recordaba pero el maldito doctor se negaba a creerme y usaba eso como un arma en mi contra.

Ya me había dado por vencida, no discutiría con ninguno de ellos seria callada y diría lo que ellos querían escuchar lo último que quería era terminar con una camisa de fuerza en un manicomio.

Mire el reloj colgado en la pared era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo en este lugar era como si las horas fueran segundos, lo que lo hacía más insoportable mi estancia aquí.

El sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos moví mi cabeza para ver quién era. El doctor Benjamín un hombre alto, blanco de rasgos finos y ojos verdes me recordaba a mi suegro no solo por su físico sino también por su actitud creída de doctores perfectos.

—Hola Isabella —me dijo, en tono cordial — ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Hola, mucho mejor ya casi no me duele —le dije tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible. El me miro de arriba abajo y sonrió.

—Me alegra oír eso, ya que pronto te daremos de alta mañana para ser exactos los otros doctores ya han firmando las altas —me informo amablemente.

—Gracias—le dije sonriendo, el me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue.

Quería gritar de emoción ¡por fin! me iría seria libre no tendría que volver. Me iría del país a una isla a descasar quería pasar todo el tiempo perdido con mis hijos sobretodo con mis bebes y Tony las niñas parecían estar mejor en su propio mundo.

Suspire y cerré mis ojos contando los minutos para salir de este endemoniando lugar porque de algo estaba segura este hospital no era normal. Los hospitales eran horribles pero este tenía un, aire fantasmal.

…

Las horas pasaron más lento de lo que esperaba pero al fin llego el momento, unas enfermeras me dieron ropa que me habían traído mis familiares me ayudaron a vestirme ya que tenía una pierna enyesada y un brazo aparte de una muñeca rota.

Me sacaron en usa silla de ruedas afuera me esperaban mis padres, me sorprendí al ver ah Charlie el casi nunca abandonaba Forks. Me ayudaron a subir al auto, ninguno de mis padres decía nada, yo solo me dedicaba a mirar por la ventana me sentía como una adolecente de nuevo solo faltaba Alice y seriamos nuevamente la _"honorable familia Swan"_.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hija? —pregunto mi padre rompiendo el silencio raro en el. Charlie no solo ser expresivo ni mucho menos comunicativo.

—Supongo que bien —conteste sin ánimos, a decir verdad me sentía horrible todo me dolía y parecía que todas mis extremidades se fueran a desprender de mi cuerpo.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —dijo mi madre en tono afligido. —Los doctores dijeron que habías sufrido muchos golpes cielo, no sabes lo preocupado que estábamos.

—Lo sé y gracias —les dije en tono tierno o al menos tratando de sonar tierna no quería pacer desagradecida — ¿Cómo están los niños, se han portado bien? ¿Dónde están? —pregunte mis hijos eran mi prioridad.

—En casa, están bien algo preocupados por ti te extrañan mucho—me respondió mi madre con voz dulce —Se han puesto muy contento al saber que volverías, las niñas te han organizado una fiesta.

Sonreí, al oír sus palabras mis ángeles eran la razón de mi vida, no sabía que haría sin ellos los amaba tanto era el único recuerdo de él que tenia vivo para llenar ese vacío.

—Son unos soles, me muero por verlos —les dije a mis padres, ellos me sonrieron—Pero una pregunta, ¿Por qué no me dejaban verlos? —les pregunte, ellos se volvieron a mirar, con miedo — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

—Bella, cariño pues los medico prohibieron visitas debido a tu estado físico además tenían miedo—me respondió, con voz dulce como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años.

— ¿miedo? ¿De qué demonios hablas? —le cuestione molesta. —Quiero la verdad René, no soy una niña.

—Lo sé, Isabella tengo claro que ya eres una mujer—me dijo seria y molesta.

—Bella, hija la razón por la que los médicos no dejaban visitas era porque tu podías atacar, gritar o sencillamente descontrolarte —me explico Charlie en un susurro, apretando fuertemente el volante.

_Atacar, gritar, descontrolarme… _¿Qué era un animal, una bestia salvaje?

—Papa, no te estoy entendiendo explícate mejor —le pedí.

—El día que ingresaste a la clínica, llegaste inconsciente pero a lo que despertaste empezaste a gritar, diciendo que habías visto a Edward —me dijo mi padre, eso era cierto—Incluso, mordiste a una enfermera en medio de tu crisis, trates de agredir a varios doctores por eso te mantenían sedada.

¿Cuándo demonios había pasado eso? recordaba la parte de los gritos pero en ningún momento recuerdo haber agredido a alguien y mucho menos morderlo. Yo era incapaz de comportarme de esa manera.

—No recuerdo nada, solo lo de los gritos pero nada de lo otro —les dije seria.

—Cariño, entendemos por lo que estas pasando el doctor nos dijo que era normal que no recordaras nada debido a los efectos de los calmantes—me dijo mi madre, usando un tono de explicativo —Tus delirios mentales son relativamente normales debido a lo que paso.

_¿Qué coño? ¿Me estaba llamando loca? _esto era lo último que me faltaba mi madre me cree una bendita loca, genial lo último que necesitaba era a una René psicóloga.

—Crees que soy una lunática —le grite, alterada ahora si iba a "atacar" —No lo puedo me crees una enferma mental.

—No cielo no me malinterpretes solo digo que debido a tu situación es normal que lo hayas superado—dijo nerviosa.

—No tengo nada que superar Edward se suicido lo acepto, y tú no eres nadie para clasificarme como una loca tu ni esos jodidos médicos —le grite furiosa, ella me miro sorprendida.

—Basta las dos René, estoy de acuerdo con Bella es normal que luego del accidente este alterada pero no es para que la llames loca —dijo Charlie serio, mi mama suspiro —Bella cálmate un poco entiende a tu madre solo está preocupada por ti.

—Qué manera de preocuparse—le dije en forma sarcástica —No quiero pelear, solo les pido que me dejen en paz en lo que respecta a mis sentimientos no soy una adolecente que necesita consuelo no me acaban de terminar —les dije, ellos asintieron. —Otra cosa ¿los Cullen saben algo?

—No sabes con certeza, por nuestra parte no y la de los niños pero cuando Renesmee nos llamo estaba Alice y Jasper con nosotros así que no sabes si Alice les dijo o les menciono algo —me contesto mi padre.

Me quede callada, estaba cansada de hablar solo esperaba que no se hubieran enterado. Lo último que deseaba era a mis suegros aquí no era que no los quería pero mi relación con ellos no era muy buena.

Llegamos a la casa, todo el jardín estaba decorado con globos y en la puerta había un cartel que decía: _"bienvenida mami",_ no puede evitar llorar de felicidad. Apenas entren todos me abrazaron con cuidado claro no querían lastimarme.

—Los extrañe mucho, mis ángeles —les dije a todos besándolos, mis niñas estaban muy felices de verme —Todo ah quedado hermoso.

—Mami nos hiciste mucha falta —me dijo Elizabeth abrazándome, le sonreí y acaricie sus cabellos mi pequeña princesa. Entre mí padre y Nessie me ayudaron a sentarme. Anthony me dio un hermoso dibujo y me enseño todas sus estrellas de buen comportamiento.

Mis niñas me habían preparado mi pastel favorito, Anthony toco una hermosa pieza en el piano junto con Lizzie. Sin duda había sido una bienvenida maravillosa, con hermosos regalos y el amor de mis niños.

…

Los días pasaron rápidos, mis padres se quedaron hasta que me quitaron el yeso la pierna mis hijas estaban muy pendiente de mi y de sus hermanos pequeños yo las ayudaba en lo que podía no quería sentirme inútil.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela tesoro? —le pregunte a Anthony, ahora todas las tardes hacíamos la tarea juntos en mi cuarto luego le contaba un cuerpo y lo acotaba a dormir.

—Bien me gane otra estrella y la maestra me dijo que estaré en el concurso de deletreo —me conto entusiasmado.

—Eso es fantástico mi vida —le dije emocionada, y lo abrace.

—Toc, toc ¿se puede? —pregunto Nessie, en tono divertido. Asentí ella sonrió y se sentó junto a mí y Tony —Los trillizos están dormidos, Lizzie está preparando la cena iré a ayudarla te llamo cuando todo esté listo —me informo.

—Gracias cariño, te amo —le dije, ella me abrazo y se fue.

Sentía que mi vida había cambiado, era como si luego del accidente todo había tomado su curso. Tenía que olvidar el pasado, cambiar todo mi entorno era la única forma de volver a ser feliz y de que mis hijos lo fueran.

….

Apenas estuve completamente recuperada contrate a un pintor, quería cambiar mi casa comprar muebles nuevo incluso una nueva cama para mi cambiaria todo lo que me recordara a Edward quitaría alguna de sus fotos y adornos que había comprado. Era lo que debía haber hecho en un principio, no solo era el hecho de mudarme tenía que desprenderme de él en todos los aspectos.

—Listo, Lizzie puedes subir esta caja al ático —le dije, había guardado todos los diplomas y trofeos de Edward, junto algunas fotos.

—Ok, mami por cierto ¿Qué vamos hacer con el piano de papa? —me pregunto mi nena, suspire no quería darlo ese piano era una herencia.

—Es de ustedes, su padre les enseño a tocar a cada uno en ese piano ahora les toca a ustedes enseñarle a sus hermanos —le dije seria. Ella asintió. Cerré mis ojos por un momento recordando mis momentos más felices despidiéndome de ellos.

Al final la casa, estuvo lista todo estaba cambiado no había nada que me recordara a Edward, Forks y a los Cullen solo quedaba unas foto la del día de nuestro matrimonio y una familiar eran las únicas que había conservado.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y suspire tratando de contener mis lagrimas no entendía pero sentía como si hubiera hecho esto… pero tenía que volver a hacerlo.

—Adiós Edward es hora de olvidarte, se libre —le dije en un susurro y cerré la puerta.

Ahora solo seria de nuevo _Isabella Swan… solo Bella._

**POV Edward **

Te esperare Bella, no adelantare tu muerte ella vendrá en su momento y cuando lo haga serás de nuevo mía. Pero eso no significa que no pueda divertirme amargando un poco tu existencia de vez en cuando.

* * *

**Hola… si soy de lo peor por no haber actualizado pero entre a clases y no me daba chance, además estuve por una situación familiar difícil con mi abuelo.**

**GRACIAS a todas por sus maravillosos Reviews me hacen muy feliz, alertas y favoritos bienvenidas nuevas lectoras.**

**Actualizare seguido. Ah esta historia le quedan dos o tres caps. Los subiré para la próxima semana sin falta.**

**En cuanto a mis otras historias igual las subiré la próxima semana. Sin falta.**

**Perdonen la ortografía y la demora. **

**¡Feliz navidad!**


	22. Creciendo

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Beca Masen**

* * *

_5 años después…_

**POV Bella**

La tarjeta que tenía en mis manos era la prueba más clara de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo y de, que los años no pasan en vano. Cada día que pasa aprendemos más de lo que sabíamos antes sea para bien o para mal esa es la única forma de crecer y entender cuál es tu lugar en la vida.

Mire por última vez la tarjeta haciéndome la idea de lo iba a suceder no era que me molestara solo me sorprendía un poco, esperaba esto pero sin duda no tan pronto pero era algo inevitable.

_Arturo James y Renesmee Cullen_

_Tenemos el placer de invitarte…_

Mi pequeña Nessie se casaba había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujercita. Se casarían en dos meses en Forks debido a que la familia de Arturo y parte de la ella vivía ahí a excepción de mi y sus hermanos.

—Supongo que ya te enteraste —me dijo Elizabeth, con una sonrisa picara en sus labios —No puedo creerlo, no pensé que sucediera tan pronto.

—Era natural ellos se han amado desde niños algún día tenía que ocurrir —le dije, y no pude evitar recordar cuando ambos jugaban al escondite.

—Tienes razón —concordó y tomo la tarjeta— ¿crees que tenga que usar vestido? —me pregunto haciendo una mueca.

—Es posible después de todo es una boda—le respondí riendo ella me miro divertida. Mi hija no había cambiado seguía siendo la misma fierecilla ahora más madura claro está, había seguido los pasos de su padre ya que había decidido estudiar medicina. Nessie por su parte estudiaba arquitectura, Tony estaba en el instituto y los trillizos en primaria.

Ahora era cuando más me sentía sola al ver a mis hijos crecer, irse hacer sus vidas no era fácil pero ayudarlos era mi deber siempre estaría ahí para apoyarlos aunque al final me quedara sola. Ellos encontrarían esa persona con quien compartirían el restos de sus vidas como yo creí encontrarla alguna vez.

Deje la tarjeta sobre la mesa, sabía que no era la última que recibiría porque aunque Lizzie lo negara ella estaba saliendo con un doctor. La había visto el día que lleve a los trillizos a consulta con el pediatra. Al parecer el hombre era un cardiólogo especial de niños, el cual había enamorado por completo a mi pequeña.

Mire el reloj los trillizos no tardarían en llegar de la escuela tenía que terminar de preparar el almuerzo. En eso se había basado mi vida en estos años mis hijos me dedique única y exclusivamente a ellos, solo trabajaba tres días a la semana todo el tiempo restante era para ellos. Quería llenar ese vacío que dejo Edward por más que fuera imposible lo haría y lo seguiría haciendo.

— ¿te ayudo? —Me pregunto Lizzie, asentí — ¿Quién crees, que escogerá Nessie para que la lleve al altar?

—No lo sé tal vez alguno de sus abuelos o a su suegro —le conteste, sintiendo una puntada en mi pecho _Edward…esto es lo que te perdiste._

—Claro, es lo más lógico —dijo y siguió poniendo la mesa —Mama creo que debo decirte algo.

—Habla cariño—la anime en tono dulce. Ella suspiro y miro al techo como si estuviera buscado las palabras adecuadas.

—Ok solo lo diré estoy embarazada —dijo de golpe y soltó el aire que tenía en su boca. Me quede en shock esperaba todo menos esto.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién es el padre? —pregunte confusa, aunque estaba más que segura de quien era el progenitor.

—No te responderé como, eso creo que tú lo sabes —me dijo riendo tratando de aligerar el tema —Es un doctor pero también es mi profesor se llama Eliott.

— ¿Planean casarse? —le pregunte, asustada no quería que mi hija fuera madre soltera.

—No le eh dicho pero supongo que si ambos nos amamos y el ya me presento a su familia —me respondió nerviosa me acerque a ella y la abrace.

—Me alegra oír eso pero pase lo que pase estaré aquí para apoyarte cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y trae a ese caballero a cenar sería bueno conocerlo—la anime en tono cálido ella asintió y se abrazo mas a mí.

_Ahora seria abuela… eran demasiadas emociones para un día._

Al poco tiempo tuve otra tarjeta en mis manos, Lizzie nos había presentado a Eliott era un hombre bastante educado y atento me recordaba mucho a Edward en ciertos aspectos. Lizzie se casaría un mes después que su hermana ahora tenía dos bodas por planear.

….

Ambas bodas llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mis hijas se veían hermosas de blanco no puede evitar llorar durante todas las bodas era maravilloso verlas felices como yo alguna vez lo fui.

—Tenias que verlas Edward se veían hermosas —dije, ahora me encontraba en el cementerio de Forks en la tumba de Edward —Lizzie con su hermoso vientre de tres meses, tendremos un nieto ¿puedes creerlo? Un nieto se que tu hubieses preferido que no se casara embarazada pero ellos se aman—le seguí contando —Los niños están bien sabes Tony está enamorado de Tanya la hija menor de de Tanya es increíble ¿no lo crees? —le dije y suspire sentí como una lagrima caía por mi mejilla.

Suspire y deje las flores nuevas sacando las viejas, que le había traído hace unos meses, el día de su cumpleaños para ser exactos. Ese día y el aniversario de su muerte iba a su tumba y hablaba con él como si estuviera allí. Aun una parte de mi no se despegaba de el.

Me levante y salí del cementerio era hora de volver a casa con los niños no podía quedarme mucho tiempo ya que me seria mas difícil irme.

_Bella…_ escuche mi nombre en un susurro, en el viento me quede tiesa mis piernas no me respondían, era su voz la había escuchado claramente su hermosa voz aterciopelada que tanto amaba. _Mi Bella_ volví a escuchar mire a mi alrededor quería verlo aunque fuera por una última vez.

Espere un momento pero nada sucedió, ni iba a suceder Edward estaba muerto no iba a resucitar ni aparecer en espíritu eso era imposible. Como pude salí de ese lugar no quería volver loca había superado todo mis crisis no quería volver hacia atrás.

**POV Edward**

Mire a Bella salir del cementerio sonreí cada vez faltaba menos para poder estar de nuevo juntos, solo unos años y estaríamos juntos. Lo único que lamentaba era como moriría mi amada nunca pensé que morirá de una forma tan dolorosa.

* * *

**Hola a todas ¡feliz navidad! ¿Cómo la pasaron? Espero que santa les haya traído lo que pidieron.**

**Aquí está el cap. Es el ultimo ya que el próximo es el epilogo y terminamos con esta historia. Sé que muchas no saben cómo acabara esto pero el final me ah costado bastante imaginarlo. **

**Esta historia tendrá su final "Romántico Oscuro" viéndolo en cierta forma.**

**Espero que les guste gracias por sus Reviews de verdad me hacen muy feliz.**

**Perdonen la ortografía…**


	23. Epilogo

**¡Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece son de Stephanie Meyer™!**

**La Historia es completamente mia.**

**Beca Masen**

* * *

_Si verte fuera la muerte y no verte fuera la vida preferiría la muerte que la vida sin verte._

**POV Bella**

Sin duda los medios de comunicación exageraban todo lo que ocurría podían hacer de una simple noticia un drama total, cambiando y alterando todos los acontecimientos ocurridos solo para ganar más dinero y publicidad.

—Definitivamente el blanco y negro no favorece mi figura —le dije a Edward quien veía el periódico junto conmigo, el rio y entre dientes y me miro divertido.

—Estoy de acuerdo te hace ver más pálida aun —me dijo y siguió leyendo, la gran noticia que ocupaba toda la primera plana.

_**Mujer muere asesinada**_

Era algo insólito leer tu propia muerte, y más cuando la leías con cierto sentido del humor aunque pareciera loco y enfermo me daba risa ver como ahora todo hablaba de mi trágico accidente, sin saber que hipotéticamente estoy viva o más bien muerta en vida esa sería una definición a mi estado actual.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que mis hijas se habían casado, mi nieto había nacido y todo había tomado su curso. Tony se había graduado del instituto y los trillizos ya estaban en el. No niego que me hubiese gustado morir no tan pronto pero las situaciones se dan de las formas que uno menos espera.

Mi asesinato, había ocurrido el lunes en la tarde, cuando un ladrón entro a mi casa y me dio una seria de apuñaladas, en todo mi cuerpo aun podía recordar el dolor que había sentido cuando el cuchillo traspasaba mi piel, incluso recordaba el horrible olor de mi sangre.

—Jamás espere morir así sabes, creo que si me hubiesen dicho que terminaría en un manicomio lo hubiera creído pero sin duda esto no —le dije a Edward y solté un suspiro.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber muerto? —me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—Por una parte sí, ya que me perderé gran parte de la vida de mis hijo pero sé que de una forma u otro no los abandonare pero sé que tu estarás a mi lado y eso me consuela —le respondí y no pude evitar soltar una lagrima.

—Ellos estarán bien Bella, las niñas los cuidaran y tú los sabes —me consoló y me dio un tierno beso.

—Tienes razón, creo que será mejor que les hagamos una visita pronto no puedo esperar a ver sus caras —le dije riendo, el tomo mi mano y caminamos por las oscuras calles de Florida.

….

Un mes había pasado desde mi asesinato, mi nueva parecía ser más humana que demoniaca en cierto sentido ya que Edward y yo nos las pasábamos juntos como una pareja vestidos de negros caminando sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad y pues claro teniendo sexo.

— ¿Estas listas querida? —me pregunto Edward en tono ansioso, asentí era hora de verlos.

Llegamos al enorme edificio, Edward me abrió la puerta de la entrada como todo un caballero y nos dirigimos a la oficina de nuestra pequeña hija esperaba que no se sorprendiera mucho al vernos.

**POV Renesmee**

El ruido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, de seguro eran los nuevos clientes, los señores Masen creo que ese era su apellido.

—Buenas tardes —saludo, una mujer… oh por Dios esa mujer era idéntica a mi madre excepto por sus ojos que eran de un color topacio liquido y sus rasgos más fino y delicados pero eso no le quitaba su enorme parecido —Soy la señora Masen y este es mi esposo un gusto en conocerla —me dijo y señalo a papa. Esto tenía que ser una locura esta pareja era idéntica a mis padres no podía creerlo eran como sus dobles.

— ¿le ocurre algo señorita? —pregunto el hombre sonriendo casi riendo, yo no podía hablar mi cabeza no reaccionaba.

—Lo siento pero dejaremos la cita para otro día gracias y disculpe —dije lo más rápido que puede ellos, se miraron y se fueron sonriendo.

—Que tengan buen día señorita Cullen —me dijo la mujer quien tenía una mueca en el rostro de satisfacción. Sin pensarlo dos veces llame a Lizzie esto tenía que saberlo.

**POV Bella**

Salimos de la oficina de Nessie tratando de contener las risas no podía creer el impacto que le había causado a mi hija era como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Me daba algo de pena pero no había podido controlarme.

— ¿Cómo crees que se tomaran que seremos sus vecinos? —me pregunto Edward, alzando una ceja.

—No lo sé creo que seremos la extraña pareja Masen ¿no te parece? Siempre vestidos de negros con un gato —le respondí.

Habíamos decidido mudarnos a Londres debido que luego de mi muerte mis hija decidieron mudarse haya y Tony estaba estudiando en Cambridge. Querían empezar desde cero en otro nuevo país al igual que nosotros.

— ¿Planeas asustarlos? —me pregunto Edward bromeando.

—Claro que no, solo me dedicare a llevarles galletitas y todas las cosas extrañas que se me ocurran —le conteste de forma sarcástica.

—Sabes es bueno empezar de nuevo, Bella —me dijo Edward y acaricio mi rostro de forma dulce —Porque no volvería al principio si no lo hiciera contigo.

—Yo tampoco, creo que nacería de nuevo solo para volver a estar contigo y sería capaz de dejar todo atrás y ver morir a los que amo por ti —le dije mirándolo fijamente —Porque tú eres el amor de mi existencia y por muy retorcido que parezca una sola vida no es suficiente para amarte.

—Te amo Bella y lamento todo lo que te hice —me dijo con voz rota negué eso estaba olvidado.

—Eso quedo en el paso ahora solo somos tú y yo —le dije y apreté su mano, haciéndole entender que nunca me separaría de él.

—Creo que por fin se termino la espera —me dijo —Si algún día te pierdo sabes dónde encontrarme —me dijo y beso mis labios.

—En el infierno —susurre el asintió.

—Porque siempre _te espero en el infierno querida _—me dijo en tono malévolo yo reí y lo abrece. Nuestro amor era algo extraño pero teníamos toda una eternidad para comprenderlo y amarnos más de que un ser humano normal podía esperar.

— ¿no vamos? —le pregunte el asintió y tomo mi mano.

No me importaba pasar la existencia de esta forma, caminado viendo como el tiempo pasaba delante de nuestros ojos mientras que fuera siempre con el porqué ningún lugar sería bueno para mí si él no estaba.

* * *

**Llegamos al final de esta historia gracias a todas por leerla, y comentar espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos**

**También quiero a agradecer a Jazzlie Cullen por su apoyo en esta historia ya que sin ella no hubiera existido gran parte de esta.**

**Como les dije este final es algo oscuro pero esta historia siempre dio ah entender que lo seria.**

**Nos leemos gracias a todas :) **

**Perdonen la ortografía.**


	24. Nota 2

**Hola chicas siento me retiro de Fan Fiction **

**1- No tengo mucho tiempo y de verdad no quiero hacerlas esperar porque se lo que siente.**

**2- Los plagios no quiero pasar por lo que pasaron las otras autoras**

**3- Los malos comentarios soy lectora y cuando no me gusta algo lo digo por mensaje o no lo digo por ofender ah alguien, cada quien tiene su opinión y lo respecto.**

**4- Acepto las críticas pero hasta cierto punto.**

**De verdad le pido disculpas a las chicas que les gusta mis historias y que siempre me ah apoyado.**

**Tal vez empiece desde cero con otro nombre y solo les diga a las que se que están interesadas.**

**Igual gracias a todas….**


End file.
